Hijacking Kai
by LettuceNPudding
Summary: COMPLETE! KaiOC “You cannot escape me. Your mind, body will be my domain…”
1. Escape

**Chapter One: Escape**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblades n probably never will….unless……..heheheh**

**A/N: Hey ppl! Dis is ma first fan fic so b nice! Ive decided 2 redo it sorta so yer, n thanx 2 da ppl who have read it, dnt worry all I did was change da chappies n add a few things, um I dun want flames but I do accept CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM! That's diff 2 flames, flames sai, u SUCK! But criticism is goin, it was aiight but u cud make it betta by doin this…. Yadada n e ways NJOI! **

**Lotsaluv LNP**

A lone guard was snoring loudly; leaving one of the most important duties there was at Biovault weakened. Watching the cameras. The guard did not entirely fall asleep by himself. He was aided by the help of a light pink haired girl. She had given him a mug of her specially made hot chocolate an hour before heading to bed. The pink haired girl smiled as she peeked out of the small window (like in one of those psychiatric facilities) and saw the guard in a deep sleep. She quickly ripped part of her bed sheet and wrapped the strip around her hand. The drug would only last for three more minutes. She slid the remaining bed sheets through a small crack below the door. The girl punched the small window, shattering it instantly. Quick as flash she took out a twisted pin and fiddled with the lock. 'Click' it opened. She gave a triumphant grin, posed in front of the surveillance camera in her room and waved goodbye. She checked her watch. Forty-five seconds left. She opened the door and ran for it. But before leaving, she took a remote from the guard's desk. 'Hehehe Voltaire's remote!' The guard stirred. Lynx's eyes widened as she quickly ran to the exit.

The guard's eyes snapped open; he stared at the cameras and saw a pink blur running towards the exit. His face paled and he slammed his hand on a red button. Sirens began to wail. The hounds' cage door opened and they jumped out, growling, ready to find their prey. The guard grabbed a walkie talkie. 'We have a runner! Lynx is escaping!'

**-Lynx's POV- **

Run. Run. Run. That's what I have to do. Gotta get away from these people and Him. I thought, slightly panting, my shoes made a sloshing sound, it was raining. I heard a shout, it was a man. 'Lynx come back!' I panicked a bit. Oh My God they were closer than I thought! Stupid rain, if it wasn't for you, I would have been long gone by now. Another shout. 'Come back here or you'll get it! Press the remote!' A voice replied. 'Shit! I don't have it!' I shuffled through one of my jacket pockets and smiled. I still have it, good. I thought as I felt a small remote. I skidded to a halt. Shit! They were surrounding me! I looked around and smiled, I was on a small bridge. I ran to the side and peered down. Cars. I turned to look the other way. A bus was going to come soon. They laughed as they got closer. I inched closer to the bridge rail and stood on it. 'C'mon, just a little more!' I muttered under my breath. It was coming. 3 2 1. I jumped off. As I landed on the bus, I wide smile was on my face. Hahaha suckers!

**-End of POV-**

A loud thud was heard on top of the bus. Hilary, who was chatting, well, arguing with Tyson screamed at the top of her lungs and grabbed Tyson. Max snapped out of his sugar rush looked up. 'Is it just me, or did something hit the bus.' Ray stood up. 'No, I heard it too!' Hilary grabbed Tyson even tighter. 'Tyson, DON'T LET IT GET ME!' Tyson muffled something. He was purple. Kai smirked at Tyson. Ray then cried out. 'Hil you're suffocating him!' Hilary stared at Tyson. 'Oh! I am so sorry Tyson!' He panted. 'It's -pant- okay -pant- Hil -pant- don't -pant- do -pant- that -pant- ever -pant- again!'

A window opened. Hilary screamed again. 'We're being attacked!' Outside, a head popped up from the top of the bus. It was a girl. Hilary stopped screaming. The girl smiled weakly. 'I-I'm sorry for scaring you, I just had to, er, get on this bus!' Kenny exclaimed. 'This is the BBA Bus! It's not for public transportation!' She nodded and asked. 'Er, well can I have a ride and come in; it's kinda, pouring out here, I promise I'll leave ASAP!' Max nodded. 'Sure, there's enough room!' She smiled and thanked him. With one swift move she was inside.

She cried out. 'Thanks!' Ray smiled. 'Not a problem!' She extended her hand. 'I'm Lynx!' Max shook her hand. 'Max!' She nodded. I know who you are. She thought. Ray shook her hand. 'Ray!' 'Tyson!' 'Hilary.' 'Kenny.' Lynx turned to Kai, not bothering to shake his hand. 'That's our captain, Kai.' Said Tyson. She nodded and tried to dry herself.

Kai opened one eye and stared at the girl. She had long light pink hair and she wore a white headband with black frills. Lynx wore a short black dress with a long white sleeve shirt. She had long black socks with ribbons on the back and matching shoes, a silver bracelet on her left arm. Her eyes, they were crimson coloured. He closed his eye once more.

Lynx dried her hair and clothes. She muttered to herself, just so no one could hear. 'Darn rain, wetting my clothes!' She cocked her head up and searched her pocket. SHIT! The black remote was gone, but at least her beyblade was still there. She sighed in relief. Oh well, they can't use the remote on me now! Lynx began to play with her black and blue beyblade. I bet these people think I'm weird, with all my black. She smiled and continued to play with her beyblade.

**-Back At the Bridge-**

The man bent down to the ground, a small smile on his face. Their companion cried out to them. 'Why are you smiling! She got away!' He turned to his companion and showed him something. 'She dropped it, master will be able to fix it and continue with the prototype!' He searched his pockets and found a walkie talkie. 'Master, it's me, we lost her but she dropped the remote!' '_Excellent, it looks like this isn't over yet Lynx!_' Beep. Beep. Beep.

**Oooohhhh, I wonder who it is! Lol, n wat's da remote is fo? Betta keep on reading! **

**Well, that was it, I just added that last bit for a bit ov spice, lol, n e ways, read n review! Or else! Lol! PLZZZZZZZZZZZZ -puppy eyes-**

**Lotsa luv LNP**


	2. Invitation

**Disclaimer :I dnt own beyblade n never will….unless……**

**A/N Thanks fro the reviews before everyone that reviewed :Dhahaha again I accept constructive criticism but no flames because, hey it's a fan fic, and yeahenjoy**

**lotsa luv LNP**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: Invitation**

Kenny cried out. 'Hey! Are you a blader?' She stared up at him and nodded. 'Yep, her name is Tsukiyomi!' Kenny smiled. 'A bit-beast named after the moon goddess! You must be good at blading!' She smiled. 'Well, I was captain of my team, and then I left,' Ray asked. 'Why'd you leave?' A pained look was on her face, she lowered her head. 'I don't really want to talk about it,' Max nodded. 'It's alright; do you have a place to stay?' She shook her head. 'Nope,' Max turned to his friends. 'Guys we can't just let her stay nowhere, can she stay with us at your house Kai?' He stared at him with his puppy-like blue orbs. Tyson smiled. 'Maxie that's a great idea! Maybe she can join our team, if she's good enough!' Kai looked a little cross. They had made the decision without his permission. Lynx smiled and thanked them for their generosity

Hilary began to talk to her. 'So Lynx, what team did you play for?' Lynx replied. 'Well, I used to play for the Black Raiders, a secret group that just got noticed by Mr Dickinson, that's why I'm wearing all this black!' Hilary nodded. 'I love your hair, is it naturally pink?' She nodded. 'Yes, it's naturally this colour,' 'Where are you from?' She hesitated a little but answered. 'Um, here, mother Russia!' Kai opened his eyes upon hearing about Russia. Hilary stared. 'Wow, did you know Kai's from here?' She smiled and replied. 'Cool!' she sighed. Hilary looked at her clothes. 'You're clothes are wet, if you want, you can borrow some of my clothes?' Tyson and the others stared in horror and started to make gestures saying one thing. NO! Lynx smiled and nodded. 'Yes, thank you,' Hilary smiled. 'I'm so glad that I'm not the only girl here! These boys don't know anything about the word fun!' Tyson exclaimed. 'We know what fun is! It's your version of fun that we don't have little miss no fashion!' Hilary turned to him, anger on her face. 'WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?' Tyson cowered in fear. 'N-nothing.' She calmed down and turned back to Lynx. 'So, any boyfriends?' Lynx shook her head. 'I had no time for one here.'

The bus soon stopped at the Kai's house. Tyson grabbed his bag and jumped off. 'C'mon guys!' They soon got off the bus. Lynx followed at the back. Hilary then grabbed her by the arm and led her inside. 'C'mon slow poke!' She was pulled into the house and led her to the room where the two of them would be staying. She opened five suitcases filled with clothes. 'Pick whatever you like; I'll be outside with the boys to see how you look.' Lynx nodded and sighed.

Lynx POV

So that Hilary girl dragged me in here. She's actually pretty nice and funny. But when I saw her clothes, practically all of them were pink. I sighed and rummaged through her clothes. Finally I found some that weren't pink. It's not that I hate the colour; it's just that that was way too much pink. I picked a black top and a creamy beige coloured jacket with a dark brown belt, I kept my shoes and socks and I grabbed a red checked skirt that looked sorta like a kilt. I stared at myself in the mirror and smiled. Good.

End of POV

Lynx emerged from the room and walked into the lounge. Hilary had forced the boys to wait and see her new outfit. Hilary smiled. 'Wow Lynx you look really pretty!' The boys smiled and nodded. 'Yeah, and no pink, except for your hair of course.' Tyson added. Hilary put her hands on her hips. 'What's wrong with pink!' Ray interjected before he could say anything stupid. 'Because pink would clash with her hair!' Hilary thought for a moment. 'Yeah, I suppose,' Max nodded. 'Yeah, you look nice Lynx.' Lynx smiled and said. 'Thanks for everything; I'll pay you back for everything!' Tyson shook his head. 'Hey, it's alright, no charge, but you have to show us your bit beast and your beyblading skills!'

For the first time, Lynx seemed to brighten up. She was getting more open towards them, and showing her self. She smiled and closed her eyes and called upon Tsukiyomi. Her beyblade glowed gold. Out came her bit beast, it was a golden figure with wings and piercing blue eyes and a golden ring surrounded her. It was beautiful. Hilary stared at it with admiration. 'Wow, it's really pretty!' A sparkle was in Lynx's eye. She nodded. 'Yeah, she's really cool!' Tyson jumped up. 'C'mon, let's beybattle!' Lynx beamed and nodded.

They both cried out in unison. '3 2 1 LET IT RIP!' Tyson's blade shot down spinning around her blade, which stayed in the centre. He began to attack her ferociously. The blade just kept on spinning. She stared at Tyson's beyblade and smiled. 'You really shouldn't underestimate Tsukiyomi's power!' He ignored her and continued to attack. He cried out, seeing the blade slow down. 'ENGINE GEAR FULL POWER! DRAGOON GALAXY STORM!' A storm brewed and caught Tsukiyomi. But Lynx stood there, calm and collected. She smiled and cried out. 'Tsukiyomi, use star shadow and attack with hell's light!'

Tsukiyomi's ring rose and went in front of her. A bright light glowed in the centre. It hit Tsukiyomi and her blade spun faster and faster. Then another glow appeared in the gold ring. She made a gesture and gold platforms appeared one on dragoon and Tyson's blade. They were momentarily immobilized. Tyson shouted out. 'Dragoon move or you'll be hit!' Dragoon roared, signaling that he couldn't. Lynx smiled and the platforms glowed dangerously, they suddenly rose up into beams. Tyson's beyblade was now in the air and Lynx cried out. 'Tsuki! Aerial attack!' The beyblade tilted to the side and shot up, it attacked Tyson's blade with no mercy. Tyson's blade flew out of the dish.

They all gaped at her. Tyson grabbed his blade, amazed. 'Whoa, you're really good,' Lynx smiled. 'Thanks!' She smiled and picked up her blade. Kai let out his usual 'Hn' sound. Lynx turned to him. 'What's that supposed to mean!' He replied. 'That was merely luck, Tyson lost because he was over-confident and he didn't know how you battled.' He left. Lynx fumed. She didn't like it when people criticized her skills. She clenched her fist and yelled out. 'Well at least I beat him! Unlike other people!' Kai stopped and turned to her. 'It would be wise if you shut up right now!' Lynx was about to yell something else out when Max covered her mouth.

Kai sniggered and left to his room. Lynx calmed down and stared out the window. She smiled when she saw the outside and the white snow blanket that covered the streets. She turned to Hilary. 'Hey, I'm going outside, you can come if you want! Hilary jumped up and exclaimed. 'Yeah! Let's go to the mall!' She grabbed the boy's arms and forced them to come with her. Hilary asked. 'Lynx, do you know where the mall is?' Lynx blushed. 'Well, er, I don't remember, when I was in the Black Raiders, we didn't exactly have any freedom,' Hilary looked at the poor girl and hugged her. 'Aww poor you, it must have been so boring!' Lynx nodded. 'Yeah it was, but that's one point why I left, hey look!' There they saw it, a huge mall!

* * *

**HIYA PPL THNX FO DA REVIEWS! IM SO SURPRISED I ACTUALLY GOT SUM LOL **

**Thnx to da following 2 reviews dat I got . **

**PureBlackRaven **

**Chocolateriku**

**Yay! Um yeah guys in one of da chapters coming you'll find out who HIM is, but som ofyou might already know so yes...REVIEW PLEASE! **


	3. The Mall

**Disclaimer: Sadly, beyblades isn't mine but LYNX IS! **

**A/N: HIYA PPL! IM SORI IT'S A LIL BORIN AT DA START BUT IT GETS REALLI INTERESTIN I PROMISE! THNX FO DA REVIEWS PPL! LOTSA LUB LNP **

**Chapter 3: The Mall **

Hilary grinned and grabbed Lynx. 'C'mon, let's go!' Hilary dragged everyone to every clothes outlet in the shop and practically bought everything in the stores. Tyson and Ray carried her bags of clothes while Hilary rushed out of stores, buying everything, while Lynx stared around, smiling at Hilary and carrying her own small bag, she had bought a bright red dress, and a sky blue hat and coat and a black beanie. Hilary and the others sat down. Tyson groaned. 'Hil, why do you have to buy so much stuff!' Hilary smiled. 'Because I have to make a fashion statement!' Ray continued. 'Why can't you make a small fashion statement and be like Lynx, look she has one bag! ONE BAG!'

They decided to go and eat at the food court. Tyson ordered a large milkshake and five burgers, Max had a hot dog and a slushie, Ray had sushi and a coke, Kai had a coke and some fries and Hilary and Lynx both ordered a hot chocolate and a toasted ham and cheese sandwich. Just after they started eating, a red head walked up to them, followed by a blonde and a boy with purple/ lavender hair. He waved and walked over to them.

The red head exclaimed. 'Well, lookie here, the blade breakers!' Tyson smiled. 'How's it going you guys!' They smiled. 'Not bad actually, who's this Tyson?' asked the red head. Lynx stretched her hand out. 'I'm Lynx!' The red head smiled. 'I'm Tala, this is Bryan and Spencer, nice to meet you,' Hilary said. 'She's from here too Tala!' He smiled. 'A fellow Russian eh,' Lynx nodded. 'Yeah, so you guys are the Blitzkrieg Boys right?' They nodded. Tala smiled at her. 'So, Lynx, are you with the team?' Lynx stared at the blade breakers and they nodded. She smiled at Tala. 'Yeah, I am,' Tala smiled. 'Well, are you a blader or a, hehehe, cheerleader?' Lynx thought for a moment. 'Uh, a blader I guess,' Tala smiled. 'Well, I'll see you at the dish, later!' They left. Lynx stared back at them. So this was their competition, they looked strong. Hilary snapped her out of her thought. 'Lynx did you see Tala, he was giving you the vibe!' Max asked. 'Er, what vibe?' Hilary sighed. 'I think that a certain red head likes Lynx!' Lynx let out a small smile. 'Really, I didn't notice,' she began to eat.

After eating they walked around, Hilary had maxed out her credit card so, no more shopping, much to the relief of Tyson and Ray. Hilary then saw something that made the boys groan. An ice skating ring inside the mall! Sadly for the boys, they went ice skating. Lynx smiled. 'I know how to ice skate, when I was with the Raiders, we could go outside but stay in the grounds and we had a huge lake, it was so nice!' She grabbed some skates and began to skate. Hilary joined her, she was pretty good. Tyson on the other hand was, terrible; he had to stay to the side in case he bumped into people and caused a major accident. Kai Ray and Max were pretty good as well. Lynx sped, faster and faster, her fiery passion for ice skating was released. She did amazing tricks that awed a now growing larger audience. When she stopped, they cheered. Lynx beamed and bowed. Hilary skated up to her and laughed. 'Wow that was amazing!' Lynx smiled. 'Well, practice makes perfect!' She started skating again. A few little kids skated up to her. She smiled and taught them how to twirl and spin. They giggled and fell down, but gradually learnt to spin. She grabbed the kids' pudgy little hands and they skated around the ring.

Tala and the others saw them. He smiled and grabbed a pair of skates. He waved at Lynx who waved back. She smiled and said to the kids. 'I'll be back, I'm just going to say hi to a friend,' they nodded. Lynx skated towards Tala and smiled. 'Hey Tala!' He waved. 'Hey, so, I saw you before, your really good,' she blushed. 'Thanks, so, do you know how to skate?' He smiled. 'Sorta, but these guys are more hopeless than me!' Bryan whacked him on the back of the head. Lynx smiled. 'I'll teach you! Here hold my hand,' Tala smiled and grabbed her hands. He turned to his team mates and made a gesture to leave them alone. They laughed and nodded, and they started to try and pick up some of the girls in the rink.

Tala smiled. 'So, do you have a boyfriend?' Lynx blushed. 'No, never had one,' Tala continued. 'Interesting, well, do you want one?' Lynx smiled. 'Do you have someone in mind?' He laughed. 'Yeah, me,' Lynx acted surprised. 'You, really!' He nodded and grinned. 'So how about it?' Lynx shrugged. 'Well, I don't even know you,' He nodded. 'That's true, well, how about you and I hang out, and you'll get to know me as a friend,' Lynx thought for a moment. 'Hmm, well, ok,' He grinned. 'Great!'

Soon enough, Tala got the hang of skating. He wasn't a star like Lynx but at least he hadn't fallen over. Lynx grinned. 'Ok Tala, I'm going to let go, and you'll try and skate, ok!' He smiled weakly. 'O-ok,' Lynx let go and Tala began to skate. He smiled triumphantly, but a kid skated in front of him, making him fall. Lynx laughed and skated over to him. He sat up and rubbed his head. 'Ow,' Lynx looked at him and said. 'Aww, poor you Tala, here let me help,' she stretched out her hand towards him. He took it and tried to stand, but gravity was against them and Lynx fell on top of Tala. She laughed and sat next to him. He grinned and tried to stand. With a little help from Lynx he and she got up.

It was time to go and Lynx waved a goodbye to Tala. 'See ya!' He waved back and left with his friends. Lynx and the others slowly trudged to Kai's house. Hilary was non-stop talking about Tala and Lynx. 'You and he were so sweet! Are you going to go out with him, I mean he is kinda cute and he's single and he's the captain of his team a-' Lynx cut her off. 'We've decided to be just friends, he is really nice,' Kai sniggered. 'He might only be using you to get to the team you know,' Lynx shook her head. 'No, he's not!' Kai replied. 'How do you know, I have known him for years and you have only known him today,' he turned to her and warned. 'Don't get too close or you could jeopardize our chances of winning!' Lynx fumed. She put her hand on her chest and said in a serious voice. 'Fine, I promise, that I, Lynx will not tell anyone a single thing about the team to jeopardize our chances of winning! Better Kai?' 'Hn.' at that he left. Tyson smirked at Kai and turned to the others. 'I'm hungry.'

**AWW ISNT TALA KOOL! NE WAYS REVIEW!**

**Well that's it so far I hope u keep on reading coz the mystery him n the raiders r comin up soon! Oh yeah I need help 4 a proper title. Read da nxt chappie 4 sum of da answers in lynx's past. Thnx again 4 readin lotsa luv LNP**

**PS: REVIEW PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! N PLZ GIMME ADVICE 4 TITLES!**


	4. A Russian Meal and some answers

**Disclaimer: I dnt own beyblades!**

**A/N OMG OMG! Lol u get sum answers in this, of course, so yer! Read n review! **

**Chapter 4: A Russian Meal and some answers**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

They got to Kai's house in half an hour, hungry, as Tyson has said before. He groaned. 'We need food! Kai where's the food!' Kai ignored him and walked upstairs into his room. Tyson always seemed to tick him off. They huddled up in the kitchen, deciding on who should cook food. 'Hilary exclaimed. 'I'll cook!' The boys yelled out. 'NO!' she crossed her arms and asked. 'Why not!' Tyson replied. 'Last time you cooked a meal for us, you nearly burnt the house down!' Hilary argued. 'That was a one time thing! I swear that I didn't put that foil in the microwave!' Ray nodded. 'Sorry Hil, but you did.' Hilary crossed her arms and said. 'Fine!'

Ray groaned. 'It's all in Russian!' Tyson wailed. 'No, we can't wake Kai up, he'll strangle us! Who's going to cook?' Hilary and Lynx began to laugh. They turned to them. 'What are you laughing at?' Hilary cried out. 'You guys are so stupid! Lynx is Russian!' Lynx nodded, laughing hard. 'HAHAHA! Listen, I'll cook something!' She walked over to the cupboard and grabbed various cans and bags. She grabbed a pan and put all these random ingredients in it.

After a while she put the food down on the table. They gobbled it up immediately. Tyson sighed and rubbed his belly. 'Damn, that was good!' The others nodded. 'Yeah, really nice!' After the dishes were washed, they all went to their rooms. Hilary yawned. 'Night Lynx,' Lynx replied. 'Goodnight,' Lynx lay down, and waited for Hilary to be fast asleep. She stood up and walked outside. She smiled and climbed a tree and jumped on to the roof of the house. She just sat there, looking at the stars.

**Kai's POV**

I waited for the others to go to sleep in my house. I walked out and crept to the kitchen. Damn I'm hungry. I walked over to my fridge, opened it and saw a bowl. I grabbed it and began to eat. As I ate I thought to myself. Hey this ain't half bad. I wonder if Lynx made it. Hehehe, Lynx, that girl can be easily riled. But she is a charmer, probably can melt the iciest of hearts. Damn, what the hell am I thinking! I needed to think. I walked outside and climbed the tree, I jumped onto my roof.

'Whose there?' It was a female voice. Damn, she's here! I sighed and walked over to her. 'It's me,' she glared at me. Couldn't blame her, we had a pretty bad start. 'What do you want?' I sighed again. 'I came here to think,' I lay down and stared at the stars. She nodded and sighed. I stared at her. She's hiding something. I wonder if she is who she really is. She saw me staring at her. She smiled and lay down. I sighed, she looked a little troubled. 'Why are you here?' I asked. She smiled at me again. 'To think, and see the stars,' I cocked a brow. 'Think about what?' She stared at me, a little sad. 'If He will ever find me,' I sat up. This is getting good. 'Who is he?' She hesitated. 'The coach of Black Raiders, he's an evil man.' I knew I couldn't get any more out of her. Hmm, I wonder who he is.

**End of POV**

**Lynx POV **

I wonder why he's so interested. Damn was I surprised when I saw him. I bet he really is nice, deep, deep, deep down. Oh well. I sighed. 'So, Kai, what are you thinking about?' He growled. 'None of you're business,' Hahaha there's the mask we all know. Mr emotionless. I guessed I must have laughed out loud. He stared at me oddly. 'You're so stoic you know Kai, oh well, you don't have to tell me,' He smirked. 'You never show weakness to anyone,' I laughed. 'Well, you're a total opposite of me, for one, I tell it how it is, no mask to cover my feelings, for another, nearly everyone I know knows what freaks me out!' He looked interested. 'What freaks you out?' I smiled. 'Do you really want to know?' He nodded. 'Well, I'm sorta afraid of snakes,' I blushed crimson; I should learn to keep my mouth shut, telling everything to people I hardly know. But it's weird with Kai, he annoys the hell out of me but I can tell that I can trust him, even if he did defect to other teams, he still, I dunno, his aura is dark, serious, mysterious, but also it's a little nice. He'll laugh at me now. He didn't laugh, how nice of him. He just looked serious. 'Why?' Dang, he asks a lot of questions.

'Well, I nearly died because of one when I was seven, we went to the zoo and, for some strange reason, the poisonous snakes got out and, it struck me and my parents, there was only a bottle of snake venom antidote left at the zoo, and a hospital was ages away, if we left, mom and dad would die, so they ordered the guy to give me the antidote and they……died.'

I looked at my watch, 11:30. I stood up. 'Well, I'm going to sleep now, night Kai!' I stood up and walked over to the tree. Then I heard him say under his breath. 'Goodnight,' I smiled and climbed down the tree and headed for my room. Hilary was sound asleep, I smiled and climbed into my bed and fell asleep.

**End of POV**

Kai had gotten up shortly after Lynx; he should hit the sack too. He got up and went to bed, he was thinking about tomorrow and what to eat. An evil thought came to mind. Hehehe. He laid on the bed, a smirk on his face as he fell asleep.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**HEY I HOPE U LIKED IT! N YA IVE DONE SUM OV DESE CHAPPIES BUT I HAVENT SENT EM, HOPE U READ N REVIEW N U FIND OUT WHO HIM IS SOOOOOOOOON! AHHHHHHHHH IM SO XCITED! **

**THNX 2 PPL WHO HAVE REVIEWED! LOTSA LUV LNP**

**Oh btw dat foil thing with Hil, that's a thing that I did n I felt lyk putting it in here so………..da ppl who know me will know that story…..bhaahahha **

**LNP**


	5. He's Here

**Disclaimer: ok I know I have 2 do this but 4 EVERY CHAPTER! ARGH! I dnt own it ok! **

**HIYA PPL ITS ME AGAIN! Lol duh! Umm wellz I decided 2 put dis in a lil earlier, this is where u get some answers! RNR!11 lotsa lub LNP**

**Chapter 5: He's Here**

Lynx woke up and yawned. She checked her watch; it was 4:30 in the morning. She hopped out of bed and got changed. Smiling to herself, Lynx exited her room and slid down the banister. At the bottom was Kai, smirking, he said. 'I guess you wake up early too!' She nodded. 'Morning!' He turned around and headed for the kitchen. Lynx gave him the evil eye. No good morning huh? She thought. Lynx followed him into the kitchen. He sat there, doing nothing. He smirked and pointed to the stove. 'Breakfast.'

That was it, Lynx was about to explode. He just ordered her to make breakfast. But what could she do? Making a horrible breakfast was out of the question, she never wanted to do that. She glared at him and cried out. 'Excuse me! Why don't you make your own!' He smirked. 'I don't cook.' She replied. 'Then learn how to!' He sat there, obviously meaning no. Lynx growled. 'Grrr! FINE!' She grabbed various ingredients and put them in a bowl. She started to mix the batter. She heated up the hotplates and put a bit of butter in a pan. She put bit of the batter in the pan and made pancakes. After making plenty of them, she turned a kettle on and grabbed some cocoa. She made hot chocolates. She put a plate of pancakes in front of Kai and a mug of hot chocolate. 'There,' she sat down herself and began to eat.

**Tyson's POV**

I woke up with a start. I sniffed the air. My food senses is tingling. I quickly got up and got changed. Wait, where's my lucky cap. Dammit Hilary must have stolen it! Wait, here it is, I just need to get it without-CRASH! Dammit I knocked over the lamp. 'TYSON!' Max and Ray yelled. 'Eep,' I ran for it. So it's 5:30, no big deal. I jumped down the stairs, followed by the two very tired looking Ray and Max. I skidded into the kitchen. Kai and Lynx were already there eating in silence, both glaring at each other. Hmm, I wonder what happened. Oh, well, I better hide. I jumped into the cabinet and shut the door.

I heard Ray. 'Where's Tyson?' I peeked through the crack of the cabinet. I don't believe it, Kai and Lynx were pointing directly where I was. One word, shit! Ray and Max smiled triumphantly and opened the cabinet door. They grabbed me and tied me up. Then they did the worst thing they could do so early in the morning.

They began to eat in front of me. Making sounds to tell me the food was good. Hilary came into the kitchen; she saw me and began to laugh. After they all ate they left. But Hil came back to untie me.

'Thanks Hil!' I gasped; my mouth was dry from the duct tape. She smiled and left. I ran to the table, a plate of pancakes and a mug of hot chocolate were still there. I gobbled it up and skulled the hot chocolate. Very stupid idea, the hot chocolate, I thought it was gonna be a little colder but it burnt my tongue. OWWWW!

**End POV**

A yell was heard from the kitchen. Max laughed out loud. 'I guess Tyson burnt his tongue from your hot chocolate Lynx!' Lynx smiled. 'Yeah, I guess,' She sat on the couch, playing with Tsukiyomi. Kenny ran into the room, smiling. 'I have the stats on your beyblades!' They stood up. Kenny showed them their stats.

Kai: A: 4 stars D: 3 starsE: 4 stars

Tyson: A: 4 starsD: 2 starsE: 3 stars

Ray: A:3 starsD:3 starsE:3 stars

Max: A:2 starsD: 4 stars4 starsE:

Lynx: A: 4 starsD:3 starsE: 3 stars

Kenny continued. 'So, from my analysis I've come up with the chronological order for our beyblades. Kai, Lynx, Tyson, Ray and Max.' Hilary cheered and teased Tyson. 'Kai and Lynx beat you! Hahahahaha beaten by a girl!' He turned to her. 'Well at least I can beyblade wicked witch of the 8th grade!' The boys turned to her.

You could practically see a vein pulsing. 'WHAT! DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT EVER AGAIN!' Tyson cowered under Hilary's piercing glare. The Chief cried out, shaking. 'T-Tyson, a-apologize!' Tyson gulped and nodded. 'I-I'm sorry.' Hilary cooled down and flopped on the couch. Kai went to his room and Hil, Lynx and the boys stayed in the lounge.

The doorbell rang. Lynx hopped up and cried out. 'I'll get it!' She grabbed her beyblade and ran to the door. She opened it and all of a sudden, paled. She slammed the door closed and sprinted upstairs to the closest room in the house, Kai's. She burst through the room and shut the door, breathing hard and ghost white. Kai growled. 'What are you doing here?' Lynx cried out. 'He's here! He's coming to get me! Kai please, don't say a thing!' She dove into his closet and hid in the farthest side, barely visible. Kai saw the fear in her eyes, the panic.

**Downstairs…**

BANG! BANG! BANG! CRASH! Hilary jumped up and grabbed Tyson. They stood up and ran towards the front. The door was taken off its hinges and there was… Voltaire! He growled. 'Where is she!' They grew quiet. He growled once more and trudged upstairs towards Kai's room.

He barged in. Kai turned to him and growled. 'What do you want grandfather?' He smiled wickedly. 'Well, I was going to say, good luck to you, but instead, I find that little turncoat that escaped from Biovault Abbey! And when I find her, she will be punished to the fullest extent! Now, Kai, where is she?' He growled. 'I don't know where she is.'

Voltaire laughed sadistically. 'Well, I remember you, Lynx, one of our most talented bladers, but you could not help to be different from the others, hated being emotionless, cold hearted, you had to be different from the rest, keep your stupid cheerful self, even showed your fears and when you were punished, the place you hid was right under your bed!' He checked under the bed. He smiled. 'Learning well Lynx,' Voltaire flung open the closet and stared inside it. He closed the doors and he smiled even wider.

'Grandson, I would like to show you how we discipline and punish people like Lynx!' He pulled out a small black remote from his pocket. 'What is that?' Kai asked. Voltaire grinned. 'This remote, will send shocks to specially made bracelets that they will not be able to get off, without a special key, and this knob will heighten the shock wave and this button will shock her, I just wonder how much little Lynx-e can take?' Voltaire turned the knob onto full power and pressed the button.

**Lynx POV in the closet **

I felt the shocks and cringed, I had to clench my jaw so that I could not make a single sound. When Voltaire opened the door, I was at the very top, clinging on for dear life. When the doors closed I finally dropped onto the ground, I thought, while hugging my knees. He didn't see me, he's not going to find me, I'm all right. I heard his chilling laugh and talk about the remote. My eyes grew wider. The pain was excruciating, thousands of bolts of electricity ripping through my body. Tears were falling down my still pale face. After the bolts after bolts, I started to shake uncontrollably. I don't think I can handle any more! I heard Kai growl something like. 'Leave at once!' A small sigh of relief passed me lips when I heard a reply. 'Fine then, but my dear Lynx, you will be back on the black raiders, whether you like it or not!' SLAM! He was gone, more tears now, but not from fear and pain but from relief.

End of POV

Kai opened the door and glared at his 'grandfather', Voltaire grinned wickedly and left. When Voltaire had left, the boys and Hilary stared up at Kai. He turned and went inside his room. He opened the closet door and saw Lynx. Her cheerful self was replaced by a sad and scared self. Her eyes were closed; she was hugging her knees, crying, shivering and whispering something. To his shock, his grandfather was not lying, her clothes were slightly smoking. He ran up to her and said, looking a little worried. 'Are you ok Lynx?' She slowly raised her head, there noses nearly touching, she whispered. 'H-he's coming to g-get me!'

Her head hung and she began to weep, uncontrollably. Kai didn't know what to do. Tyson and the others burst in, looking confused. 'Kai, why was your grandfather here a-' they saw Lynx. Hilary stared in horror. 'Oh my god! Lynx are you ok? What happened?' No answer. Kai replied. 'The coach of the Black Raiders is, my grandfather, and Lynx escaped from them, now, if she gets caught, she will be punished.' Hilary ran up to her and hugged her. 'Lynx, we won't let them get you!' Tyson and the others exclaimed. 'That's right!' Lynx let out a cold chuckle. 'You can't stop him! He, he knows where I am and he will make me rejoin the Raiders! He will get me!' Tears were falling down her cheeks. Kai turned to the others. 'I need to talk to Lynx alone.' He pushed them out of his room and ignored their protests.

Tyson and the others were pushed out of Kai's room. 'Lynx is my friend too! I want to listen!' yelled out Hilary. Kai growled. 'This is important, you don't need to know!' He slammed the door shut. A click was heard, Kai had locked the door.

Tyson put his ear near the door and scowled. 'They're speaking in Russian!' The others and groaned. No one knew Russian. They all sat by the door, not bothering to listen. Max asked. 'So, what do you think they are talking about?'

Kai walked up to her and forced her to stand. Lynx was still pale as a ghost. He began to speak, in Russian.

'Speak in Russian or they will hear,'

'Why?'

'Because this is private,'

'Okay,'

'Why did you join him?'

A cold laugh. 'I was forced, remember the snake incident, after that I was put in the orphanage, he took me away, although, he made sure that I was not going to be a family member of his, I was more like a team mate that he took from the orphanage,'

'What is that bracelet for?'

'It's a disciplinary bracelet worn by all the black raiders, that remote will send electric shocks through your body,'

'What stopped you from turning cold hearted and emotionless?'

'Well, I just don't like be so, icy,'

'Grandfather failed,'

'He's your grandfather! How could I be so idiotic!'

'What are his punishments?'

She shuddered. 'They kept me in a room, it was so, cold, no heat whatsoever and I had no food or water for weeks, or I got shocked,'

She began to cry again. 'It's not fair, why did I have to get on that bus, that bus!'

Kai smiled weakly. 'Destiny,'

Lynx cried harder. Kai didn't know what to do, again. So he did the only thing that he could think of at that moment, one thing that he wanted more than anything when being punished by Voltaire……hug her.

Lynx was a little confused at first but hugged him. 'Kai, I'm scared,' He spoke softly. 'It's alright, I won't let them,' she smiled, her face glowing again. 'Thanks Kai, it means a lot to me,' she stood up, fixed herself and sighed. 'I guess I have to tell them,' she opened the door and they all fell on their backs. 'OW!' cried out Tyson. Lynx began to laugh. Hilary hopped up and hugged her. 'Lynx you're alright!' Lynx smiled and nodded. 'Yeah, now guys, I have to tell you something important.'

**POOR LYNX! I FELT REALLI BAD BUT IT WAS A MUST! BUT MY FOOD SENSES R TINGLING, BAAHHAAH TYSON ! **

**HEYA GUYS WELL THAT WAS A LIL SAD I MUST ADMIT, LYNX HAS A SAD PAST  BUT THERE R MORE THINGS 2 COME SO PLZ READ N REVIEW! **

**LNP**


	6. Reunion part one

**DISCLAIMER: I would lyk 2 own beyblades, n so wud otha ppl but sadly, they won't let me! It's not fair! lol**

**A/N: HEY ALL THNX FO DA REVIEWS! YAY! WELLZ SORI DAT I DIDN'T UPD8 YESTERDAI COZ FAN FICTION DIDN'T LET ME! I WAS SO ANNOYED! BUT ITS ALL GD IT'S ALLL GD, HOPE U LYK IT! LUV LNP**

**Chapter 7: Reunion part one**

They assembled in the lounge. Lynx sighed. 'Well, let's see, let's start from the top, me and my parents went to the zoo, and, for some strange reason, the poisonous snakes got out and, they attacked me and my parents, there was only a bottle of snake venom antidote left at the zoo, and a hospital was ages away, if we left, me, mom and dad would die, so they ordered the guy to give me the antidote and they……died. Then I was sent to an orphanage, Kai's grandfather took me, but insisted that I would not be related in any way to him, I was his team mate for the Black Raiders and he was my guardian, after a couple of years, I grew stronger, but kept on getting punished because I didn't turn out like the rest, cold and unemotional, hiding under a mask all the time, then, I couldn't take it anymore, I ran away and stole Voltaire's remote, then I met you guys by jumping off the bridge and landing on your bus, I lost the remote when I landed on the bus and then, today happened, he found me, any questions?' She said it with a slight pang of sadness in her voice. Ray raised his hand. 'What remote?' Lynx stared down and said. 'A disciplinary device, one push will send thousands of shocks towards the bracelet, this thing right here, and the shock energy will vary with a knob, from low to high,' Max stared in horror and asked. 'H-have you ever been shocked,' Lynx nodded. 'Plenty of times, sometimes even shocked on full power,' No more questions.

A few hours later, Lynx got back to her usual self. The doorbell rang. This time Kai answered the door. Out came Tala and the other blitzkrieg boys, strangely enough, wearing black tie. Lynx jumped up. 'Tala! You look good!' She gave him a hug. Tala smiled. 'Hey, how are you?' Lynx hesitated. Tala smiled. 'Never mind, you don't have to tell me, I just wanted you to know that there's a huge formal beyblade party at six, Mr Dickinson has invited all of the bladers, wanna come?' Hilary cheered and smiled. 'YEAH! PARTY! Oh, I'm gonna wear my baby pink dress wi-' Lynx smiled. 'Er, yeah sure, we'll just get ready,' Tala nodded and he and his team mates sat in the lounge.

The boys got ready quick enough, but the girls took a little longer, make that Hilary. Hilary took a little longer. Hilary wore a light baby pink dress and fixed her hair up in a bun. She applied makeup on herself and it only took her 2 hours. Lynx put on her new red dress and shoes. She left her hair down, she convinced Hilary to not use makeup. Finally Hilary was ready and the two descended down the stairs.

Tyson cried out. 'FINALLY! You guys took ages!' Lynx laughed. 'Well, Hil, you did take a little too long with your hair!' Hilary smiled. 'I have to look good, I just hope no one's wearing the same thing as I do.' Tala smiled. 'You look good Lynx,' Lynx smiled. 'Thanks,' she saw Kai and smiled. 'Kai, you don't look half bad!' He smirked and said. 'Whatever,' Lynx smiled. 'Let's go!'

They arrived at the party, everyone gave them friendly greetings. Hilary and Lynx sat down at one of the tables, the girls table they made it. It included Mariah, Emily, Julia, Hilary, Lynx, Mathilda and Mimi. They gossiped lots. Hilary exclaimed. 'Lynx, I seriously do think that that Tala likes you, but I wonder about Kai,' Lynx shot up. 'Er, what do you mean Kai?' The girls giggled. 'Ooh,' Hilary grinned evilly. 'I think Kai likes you too, I mean, he was staring at you the whole time after the incident at his place,' the girls laughed. Lynx smiled weakly and thought. Hmm, I wonder. Her face was turning a little red. Mariah whispered. 'Lynx, Kai is coming this way!' Lynx turned a brighter red. Kai came up to them. 'Lynx,' She turned to him, face flushed. Kai smirked. 'Your face is red,' the girls giggled. Lynx stood up. 'My face is not red!' Kai smirked again. 'Well, uh, I came here to ask you to dance,' the girls exclaimed ooh's and aah's. Lynx blushed but shook her head. 'Er, well, the thing is, I can't dance,' He replied. 'Well, I'll teach you, it isn't hard.' He grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. She stared behind her and saw the girls cheering.

Tyson and the other boys walked up to the girls. Ray asked Mariah to dance, Max asked Emily, Miguel asked Julia, Raul asked Mathilda and Kenny asked Mimi. Tyson blushed a little and asked. 'Er, Hil, do you want to dance?' Hilary turned crimson and nodded. 'S-sure Tyson,' she held his hand and they began to dance.

Lynx blushed as Kai put her hands on his shoulders and he held her waist. He smirked. 'Do you really not know how to dance?' She nodded. He sniggered and pulled her a little closer to him. This made Lynx blush even more. Kai told her the movements and in no time they began to dance. Lynx smiled, enjoying dancing. She stared into Kai's eyes. He spoke. 'Uh, Lynx, I er-' 'Well well what do we have here?' The music stopped.

**Oooh, who cud it b? bahahahahaha! N e ways hope u enjoid –is currently sucking on an iceblock- n plz read n review coz……….i want more reviews! n Kai knows how 2 dance! who wudda thunk it!Oh n I need help on a title, PLZ HELP! **

**Lotsa luv LNP**


	7. Reunion part two

**Disclaimer: I dnt own beyblades although I would lyk 2 lol!**

**A/N: Heya ppl thnx fo da reviews im so happi dat I actually got sum! Um wellz here's da chappie, n I have a poll! A POLL!**

**What should I name dis stori?**

****

**from mickey- Him n Her OR**

**moon blader OR**

**i DUNNO! gimme an idea plz! I dnt really know wat 2 call it! Ahhh!**

**Chapter 7: Reunion part 2 **

**

* * *

**

Kai let go of Lynx and stared at the teen in front of them. He had emerald green eyes and light brown hair, a few bangs on his face, was wearing pure black, the tux, the tie everything! Lynx froze and stuttered. 'M-Mark?' He grinned. 'I thought that you wouldn't remember me, after all, you have a new, hehehe, team!' Lynx was lost for words and getting a little paler. 'W-what do you want?' He smiled. 'Well, this is the beyblade party, and me and my team mates decided we would go, after all, Master Voltaire told us he found you with his grandson,' from behind him came four others. There was a girl wearing a black dress, she had bright red hair and icy blue eyes and three boys wearing the same as Mark and… Voltaire. He was there too, ready to spoil the fun.

The girl sneered. 'Lynx, have you had your little fun?' The brunette next to her laughed. 'Klara, leave her alone,' Klara smirked. 'Fine Igor I'll leave the turncoat alone,' Voltaire chuckled. 'Now now, we must leave little Lynx alone, this is a public place, a party no less, we should enjoy ourselves!' They nodded. 'Yes sir,' they separated. Klara gave her a sadistic grin. 'You better watch your back Lynx; no one leaves our team and gets away with it!' Lynx shuddered, not noticing Kai's hands on her shoulder. Igor grinned. 'Caught someone's eye I see,' Lynx turned to Kai and turned crimson. Immediately, Kai let go. **(A/N Damn u IGOR! bahahaha)**

The girl named Klara smiled and walked over to Kai. 'Hey hot stuff, wanna dance?' Hot stuff? Who the hell did she think she was! No one called Kai hot stuff! Lynx growled at her, narrowing her eyes. Klara ignored her and stared at Kai who in return ignored her and walked away. Lynx couldn't help but smile as she ran towards Tala.

The two started to dance. Tala asked, confused. 'Who were they?' Lynx replied. 'My old team mates, Mark the guy that spoke to me, Klara the girl, Igor the brunette, Alexei the blonde and Nicolai, the guy with orangey hair and their coach, Master Voltaire,' Tala looked angry. 'What! Voltaire!' Lynx nodded. 'Yeah, him,' Just then Mark walked over to her. 'Lynx, dance,' He grabbed Lynx and pulled her towards the others and started dancing.

Tala was about to follow but let it go, Lynx had mouthed. 'I'll be fine!' he sat down next to Kai, who had his arms crossed, trying to block out Klara. He grinned at Kai. 'So, you like her Kai,' Kai smirked 'What are you talking about?' Tala smiled. 'I knew it! listen, take it from an ex team member, go for it! Or else I will!' He stood up and nodded to Kai, a grin on his face. The challenge had been set. Tala walked over towards Bryan and Spencer. Tala smiled as he thought. That'll get him to do it!

Lynx started to dance with Mark. He smirked. 'So, turncoat, found you a new group have you?' He gripped her tighter. Lynx growled. 'Well, I had to escape from Voltaire!' Mark sniggered. 'We were your friends, but now you're the enemy! And you even have a new boyfriend, what about me!' Lynx growled. 'You were never my boyfriend; I only liked you as a friend! I told you that about fifty times! And Kai is not my boyfriend!' She let go of him and walked over to the group of girls.

They looked at her worried, Hilary asked. 'Are you okay Lynx? Do you want to go home?' She shook her head. 'No, I'm fine, I'll just ignore them,' the girls started to whisper about the Raiders. They especially had a say about Klara, who was trying to pick up Kai. But every time she even got close to him Kai would turn the other way. Lynx laughed, oh how she knew Klara hated her. She always complained. 'It was always about Lynx! Lynx was the favourite in the group, Mark liked Lynx, Klara liked Mark but he didn't feel the same! Voltaire's prized blader was Lynx. It was all about her!' Those words came from her mouth, true words.

Mr Dickinson walked up to a podium and smiled. 'Welcome bladers, I would like to thank you for coming to our party, I hope you all enjoy and good luck for the championships! We would like to make a special welcome to a brand new team called the black raiders!' There were polite claps. 'Well, that's all I have to say so have fun!' He left the podium and sat down.

Lynx sat down and grabbed a drink. With a heavy sighed, the thought. She was never going to have fun with the raiders here. Voltaire walked up to her and smirked. 'Lynx, my dear, have you finished having fun with your so called team?' Lynx mustered up all her courage and growled at him. 'I've had more fun with them then with the raiders, I'm a permanent team member!' Voltaire laughed sadistically. 'If you stay with them, they will get hurt and you will lose their trust forever! Don't forget, you still have that bracelet and, with it means that if your so called membership fails, you must come back and you shall never leave unless of course, you get it off.' He walked away, followed by the raiders. Mark stopped and gave Lynx a flirtatious look and left, a steaming Klara following behind, giving Lynx death glares. Lynx groaned and put her hands on her face. When will he ever learn!

After they left, the party gradually got smaller and it was getting later. Lynx was tired, after all the drama, she wanted to go to bed. Tala grinned. 'Hey, to save you the trouble, I'll drop you guys off!' Lynx hugged him. 'Yay! Thanks Tala!' He smiled and they walked over to his Jaguar. He was about to open it and cried out in frustration. 'Spencer I told you to take the keys out! Now we're locked out!' Lynx smiled. 'Here, I'll get it open!' She took a hairpin out of her hair and began to fiddle with the lock, in moments the doors opened. They stood there, amazed. Lynx stared at them, hands on her hips. 'How else do you expect me to escape Biovault!'

Tala took the wheel, Bryan sat at the front and Lynx and Kai sat at the back. The others had a ride with Spencer. Lynx was dead tired, her eyes kept on closing but she snapped them open. Then, she couldn't stop them; her head fell to the side, on Kai's shoulder. Tala smiled, Kai didn't push her off, which was what he did to everyone. 'So, you do like her?' Kai smirked. 'Shut up.' Tala laughed. 'Okay.' Kai thought. It's a good thing that Tyson wasn't here; he'd have a field day. Kai could just imagine what his so called 'friend' would do, and to top it all off Hilary would be on his case.

In the other car, Spencer and Max were arguing about which candy was the best. Max cried out. 'PIXIE STIX PIXIE STICKS!' Spencer replied. 'LOLLIPOPS!' Thankfully the two were in the front seats and Ray closed the window in the middle of the front and back seats. He sighed and closed his eyes; this was going to be a long drive. Hilary and Tyson were arguing, again. 'You kept stepping on my feet Tyson!' He replied. 'Well, you kept on moving your feet towards mine!' 'That's how the dance goes!' 'Well I still think you did it wrong!' 'How could I make mistakes in dancing, when I started dancing lessons when I was six years old with one of the most talented professional ballroom dancers in the world!' Ray could not take it any more. 'PLEASE BE QUIET!' They shut their mouths.

After what seemed like a very long drive they finally got to the house. Ray jumped out and grinned. He was free! Free from the bickering! Tyson and Hilary were still fighting, as usual and Max hopped out of the car eating pixie stix. He waved at Spencer and hopped towards the others. Kai got out of the car with Lynx sleeping soundly in his arms. Tyson stopped talking and stared at the two, so did the others. Kai sighed and opened the door; he took Lynx to her room and put her on the normal looking bed, guessing that Lynx didn't sleep with bright pink covers. He whispered a goodnight and walked out and into his room.

Hilary could not stop smiling. Something was going on, she could sense it! She bid the boys goodnight and left to her room. The boys saw her smile and sensed it too. Something WAS going on. But the question is, what are they going to do?

**

* * *

So that's it! Hope u enjoid! I'm rewriting da next chappie rite now n I hope u'll lyk it! Rememba da pole n PLZ READ N REVIEW coz I won't know if u want me 2 continue or not! Thnx to all da ppl who reviewed again! N pray that fan fiction will let me upload again coz It didn't b4 n I was really cut, so as well as RnR, PRAY! Lol**

**Oh yeah, i gotta ask dis, lol, what do u prefer? Max's pixie stix or Spencers Lollipops! lol**

**Lotsalub LNP **


	8. We Have to Play Cupid

**Disclaimer: I dnt own beyblades n thnx 4 da title Hijacking Kai SGK! **

**A/N: is n e one else sick of writin this I don't own thing coz they keep rubbin it in dat we don't OWN BEYBLADES! Lol**

**Well thanx 2 silverghostkitsune 4 da kool name Hijacking Kai! I luv it! –hugs- THANKIES! Wellz heres da stori n I hope u njoi coz unfortunately bcoz ov ma stupid assignments I mite not b able 2 update everyday like I do rite now . CURSE SCIENCE N HISTORY! **

**Chapter 8: We Have To Play Cupid

* * *

**

Lynx woke up to see that she was still in her dress. She stretched out her arms and yawned. She looked at her watch. 4:30 in the morning. Lynx hopped out of bed and quickly dressed up. She walked down the stairs and, like before, saw Kai. He smirked. 'Morning,' Lynx was surprised but exclaimed. 'Morning Kai!' This morning, Lynx felt like scrambled eggs for breakfast, so that's what she made. After passing a plate to Kai he muttered. 'Thanks,' Now Lynx was really surprised. He thanked her again after she gave him a hot chocolate. She stopped in her tracks and stared at Kai, confused. Their noses were inches away. Lynx stared at Kai oddly. Kai felt his cheeks begin to heat up, thank god his bangs covered his cheeks.

'Okay, who are you and what did you do to Kai?' He replied.

'I didn't do anything, why?' His face was a little flushed.

'This was the total opposite of you yesterday so what's up!'

'Nothing,'

'There is something!'

'No, it's not important'

'YES, KAI TELL ME! IT IS IMPORTANT!'

'Fine, I, hmm'

'You what Kai!'

'I like-'

Ray walked into the kitchen. **(A/N: Y RAY Y!)**

He stared at Kai and then Lynx and then back to Kai. Kai quickly replied. 'I like the eggs Lynx, thanks,' Lynx saw Ray and exclaimed. 'Kai was about to tell me something Ray!' She crossed her arms and looked cross. Kai smirked. She looked kinda cute when she was cross. Ray smiled. 'Sorry Lynx, I'll just be going, right now,' He turned and left, Kai was glaring at him. If looks could kill, Ray would be a dead man!

The others walked out of their room; they saw Ray, smiling as he waited. Tyson ran up to him. 'Ray, why are you smiling?' He replied. 'I think Kai likes Lynx,' Hilary jumped up and cheered. 'So he confessed it or did Lynx?' Ray's smile disappeared. 'Well, that's the problem, I, sorta, walked in on Kai, confessing,' Hilary's smile disappeared. 'RAY YOU RUINED IT!' He cried out. 'I'm sorry, I was hungry, I didn't know!' Kenny thought. 'Hmm, I presume that Kai will try to tell her again,' Max turned to him and asked. 'How do you know?' He smiled. 'Well, if he really likes here, which is affirmative, then he must.' Hilary nodded. 'Yeah, and we have to set it all up, we have to play cupid!'

But playing cupid had to be delayed. The beyblade round one was starting that very same day. They BBA Bus drove them towards the stadium. Hilary and Kenny sat together, planning the 'alone time' for Kai and Lynx. Max was restrained in his seat; he had eaten a whole bag full of pixie stix and lollipops. Ray and Tyson were talking about the battles yet to come and Lynx was trying to pry out what Kai was going to say to her before Ray walked in the kitchen.

'Kai, tell me!' He shook his head. Lynx was getting very annoyed, and so was Kai. He then whispered. 'I'll tell you later,' Lynx stopped and nodded. 'Okay, but you have to promise you'll tell me!' He smirked. 'Fine, I promise,' Lynx smiled. 'Yay!' She stared outside the window and started laughing. 'Kai, look at your fans!' There was a sea of blue and red. The blues were Kai look-alikes and Kai admirers. The girls wore 'Marry Me Kai' shirts and other fanatical things. No wonder Lynx was laughing. The red sea was for Tala. It was exactly the same.

The bus stopped and the sea of blue ran up to the back seat. Lynx jumped up and grabbed Kai's arm. 'C'mon, let's go before your fans turn the bus over!' He stood up and they got off the bus. The blue sea screamed when Kai had emerged. He ignored them and walked past.

When the blade breakers got to the stadium, the others were already there. Blitz Boys, Majestics, White Tigers, PBB All Starz, F Dynasty and Barthez Battalion. The Jazzman cried out. 'HEY DUDES AND DUEDETTES I'D LIKE YOU TO MEET THE BLADERS COMPETING IN THIS CHAMPIONSHIP!' A thunderous cheer went through the stadium. Jazzman smiled. 'LET'S INTRODUCE, THE CURRENT NUMBER ONE'S THE BLADE BREAKERS, ALONG WITH THEIR NEW MEMBER LYNX! loud cheers YOUR VERY OWN BLITZKRIEG BOYS louder cheers BARTHEZ BATTALION! MAJESTICS! WHITE TIGER X! PBB ALL STARZ! F DYNASTY AND THE NEWEST BLADERS AROUND, THE BLACK RAIDERS!' The audience cheered with all their might. Jazzman smiled. 'AND HERE'S THE FIRST ROUND!' He looked up at the giant screen behind him.

Two slots appeared on the screen, they began to spin. The first name to come up was, Blade breakers, and then the second name was, the Blitzkrieg Boys. Lynx cheered, as did the others. This was going to be fun! She walked over to one side of the stadium. Kenny thought for a moment. 'Hmm, it seems that Bryan is going first, Lynx you should go, we need to analyse Tsukiyomi more!' Lynx nodded and ran up to the dish. She smiled. 'Hey, good luck!' He nodded. 'Same to you.'

Jazzman cried out. 'Okay, here we go, 3 2 1 LET IT RIP!' Lynx pulled the cord but a sharp pain jolted her arm, make that the bracelet. She grabbed her arm and rubbed it furiously she growled and glared at Voltaire, who was smiling. She yelled. 'Fine, if you want to play like that!' She turned to Jazzman, eyes burning. 'Restart!' He nodded.

Lynx closed her eyes, her blade rose in front of her. Jazzman yelled. '3 2 1 LET IT RIP!' Amazingly enough, Lynx's beyblade began to spin and it hit the dish. Bryan's did the same. It was a fierce battle, when all of a sudden. WHOOSH! Something sliced at her. She stepped to the side; the force just sliced the shoulder of her top. 'What was that for!' Bryan looked just as surprised as her. Tala cried out. 'Bry what are you doing I told you not to hurt her!' he looked worried. Bryan shrugged. 'I didn't do it!' Another slice came up to her, she ducked. Bryan exclaimed. 'Falborg STOP!' But it didn't stop. Bryan thought. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! Then Lynx cried out. 'Just keep on battling, I can handle this!' Kai stood up, he growled at Voltaire. Voltaire was concentrating on the battle, his eyes narrowed in concentration and he had a cold smile on his face. They continued to battle, Bryan attacked Tsukiyomi and Lynx ducked and dove, dodging the slices coming at her. She was getting angry. She yelled out. 'Tsuki! Hell's Light!' Falborg froze, as did his blade and the slices coming towards her. Kai turned to see Voltaire, his smile had disappeared, he smirked and turned his attention back to the battle. The beams hit them and Bryan's blade flew out of the dish.

The crowd stared in awe. Lynx stood up and stared at her clothes. Hmm, a few stitches here and there and it'll be good as new! She sighed in relief. 'Well, that was, a workout!' Bryan picked up his blade and apologized. 'I'm so sorry; I don't know what came over Falborg!' Lynx smiled. 'Hey, it wasn't your fault; I know exactly who it was!' She glared at Voltaire. She shook his hand and walked over towards the blade breakers. Hilary ran up to her. 'Lynx are you all right!' She nodded. 'I'm fine; I just need to sit down and fix my brand new clothes that were ruined!' she began to walk towards the bench. Kai stood up and asked. 'Are you ok?' She nodded. Lynx thought for a moment. Hmm, I wonder why he's being so, different? He grabbed her arms and examined them; he stared at the small cuts and growled. 'This was not done by Falborg,' Kai stared at her. 'It was probably Voltaire,' Lynx nodded. 'My thoughts exactly!'

Lynx sat down and got a needle from her hair, she was more interested in fixing her clothes than getting medical attention. A doctor ran up to her examining her arms, just like Kai. But Lynx shook him away and continued fixing her clothes. Where she got the thread, no one knew.

Jazzman yelled out. 'Well, that was, yeah, next up is Tala!' The crowd cheered. Lynx waved at him, he smiled and waved back. Kai stood up and walked over towards the dish before Kenny could say who would be next. Jazzman cried out. 'And here comes Kai!' Another loud cheer erupted form the audience. Lynx clapped and cheered. 'C'mon Kai you can do it!' He smirked and got his beyblade ready.

'3 2 1 LET IT RIP!' They both launched their blades, both showed no mercy. Kai informed him, his voice low enough so that nobody else would here. 'It was Voltaire's doing, Lynx was hurt because of him!' Tala nodded. 'Yeah, I thought so too! So, have you told Lynx that you like her?' Kai smirked. 'Ray walked in on me and her when I was about to tell her.' Tala laughed. 'That would suck. Anyway, better do it soon,' Kai nodded and yelled out 'DRANZER BLAZING GIG!' Tala exclaimed. 'NOVAE ROD!' The two forces clashed and a huge cloud loomed over the dish. The cloud shortly disappeared and left Kai as the victor. He smirked and turned to his teammates.

Lynx cheered. 'Yay Kai you did it!' Kai nodded and they left the stadium. Jazzman smiled. 'Well, I guess the winner is the Blade Breakers! Give the Blitzkrieg Boys a round of applause!' The audience cheered. Jazzman continued. 'Next up is, The Black Raiders and the Majestics!'

Lynx and the others sat in the stands, ready to watch the upcoming match. Kenny took out his laptop. 'We have to analyse all their moves Dizzy!' The laptop replied. 'Yeah, they look like a pretty strong bunch to me!' Lynx nodded. 'Yeah, they're really strong, Kenny you need to watch this battle closely.' Kenny nodded and began to type.

The first battle started with Mark versing Johnny. '3 2 1 LET IT RIP!' Mark and Johnny fought mercilessly. Johnny smiled as he attacked Mark's beyblade. He cried out. 'Salamalyon FIRE ROD!' Mark smirked. 'BLACK DRANZER! DOOM GIG!' The audience gasped. Tyson cried out in anger. 'WHAT! I THOUGHT BLACK DRANZER WAS GONE!' Kai stood up. He began to realize, the member of the black raiders have duplicates of their bit beasts, but a darker version! He turned to Lynx, anger on his face. 'Why does he have Black Dranzer?' Lynx hesitated and looked down. 'Well, uh, they must have given it to him since the person who had it doesn't have it anymore, plus they never wanted it, they were forced to have it, I-I have to go.' She stood up and walked towards the exit. She thought. 'OMG they know! They know!'

The winner was Mark. He smirked and picked up his beyblade. It glowed then all of a sudden; Salamalyon rose up and went into his beyblade.' Johnny roared. 'He's mine give him back!' Mark shook his head. 'That's the price for losing.' He turned and sat down. Jazzman was in shock, but couldn't do anything about it; there was nothing in the rules that could disqualify Mark so he sighed. 'I guess the winner is Mark!' They cheered, not knowing what really happened. Next up was Igor.

Igor ended it quickly with Enrique. He cried out. 'BLACK DRIGER DARK CLAW!' Enrique lost the match and his bit beast. He was ghostly white as the Majestics left the stadium, in shock. The day was over, and two powerful bit beasts had been stolen from their keeper.

The blade breakers left the stadium and saw Lynx sitting on a bench. She looked upset. She sighed and fiddled with Tsukiyomi. Hilary cried out. 'Lynx what's wrong!' Lynx sighed. 'You guys probably don't trust me anymore, after seeing the raiders, that's what I would have been doing right now,' Hilary hugged her. 'Nah, we're still cool, we know you're different to the others!' Lynx seemed to brighten up. 'Really!' Hil nodded. 'Yep! Isn't that right guys!' She stared at them. They nodded. 'Yeah, that's right!' Lynx smiled weakly. 'Thanks guys!' She hugged every one of them, even Kai. When she hugged him he froze, he was not huggable. Lynx immediately let go. 'Hehehe, sorry Kai!' He shrugged and they began to walk to his house.

Kenny spoke. 'After those two matches, Dizzy has hypothesized that the others have the same bits as us,' Lynx nodded. 'Yeah, except for Klara.' Kenny looked at her, interested. 'What do you mean?' Lynx replied. 'Klara naturally had a dark bit beast called Fearmala, the others were given those, just like me, I naturally had Tsuki but they took her away, and they forced me to use, uh, Black Dranzer, then I left and they must have given it to Mark,' Max asked. 'What do ya mean, forced?' Lynx replied. 'They took Tsuki and threatened to destroy her and hurt the others, you know, once in a lifetime they were my closest friends!' Ray nodded. 'Well that explains it, Chief; will we look at your analysis at Kai's place?' Kenny nodded. Hilary whispered. 'And we'll tell the others plan Cupid!'

**

* * *

Hmmm, wonder wat da guys r planning? Hope u liked it! N plz review coz if I dnt get enuf reviews I'll feel SO CUT! N it shows dat u dnt want moi to continu so plz review!**

**BTW I figured, hey if dey can make a black dranzer y not the others! I mean dey've made loads ov duplicates ov the bit beasts so yer. Plz don't hurt me if no likeeeee**

**Lotsalub LNP**


	9. Cupid

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblades –cries- **

**A/N: Heya! Thnx fo da reviews, um yer soray dat I did a beyblade stealin sorta thing but that's what they were taught, rememba tala n the others stole the blade breakers bit beast. Its sorta lyk dat so soray! Oh n lynx aint stupid, she was really confused, who wud think that Kai would lyk them lyk that, he's emotionless! Well not in this one he isn't. um so yer those r sorta replies n um, yeah, n joi! **

**LNP**

**Chapter 9:Cupid

* * *

**

After their briefing on the blades they 'decided' to go to the skating rink and bring a hamper full of marshmallows, strawberries, some chocolate dipping sauce and some hot chocolate. Tyson groaned. 'But I suck at this why do we have to go!' Hilary growled. 'We're playing cupid remember! When we get there we'll just leave the two alone!' Tyson nodded. 'Oh, I get it! Well, can I at least have a bit of food?' Hilary shot him a glare. 'No, why do you always think of food! This is important!' Tyson groaned. 'Ok! Ok I get it! So what's the plan?' 'The plan is when we get there we leave, I'll say that I forgot something here and you'll come with me and Ray, Max and Kenny will make up an excuse and leave!' Tyson nodded. 'So, we're not going to skate?' She sweat dropped. 'Yeah Tyson, remember Cupid! God you can be the biggest idiot at times!' He scowled and stared at the hamper longingly. I just want one little piece! He thought. So he checked around to see if the coast was clear. A smile crept on his face. 'Hehehe,' He took out a marshmallow and just as he was about to pop it into his mouth a finger tapped his shoulder. He froze. Uh oh. Hilary was fuming! She grabbed him by the ear and dragged him off to the car, carrying the hamper with her free hand. 'Tyson, when we get back, I'm going to kill you.' Tyson's eyes widened. Crap.

Lynx grinned, skating in a small circle. 'This is a great idea Hil!' Hilary nodded, but just as she was about to put on some skates she cried out. 'Tyson I forgot my lucky bracelet!' He groaned. 'What! You don-' Hilary put her hand on his mouth and growled. 'We have to find it!' She grabbed Tyson and the two left before Lynx could say anything a word. Ray, Max and Kenny said. 'We, er have to go, I think Max had too much sugar,' that was Max's cue; he jumped up and down, being as hyperactive as he could, hee this was fun! He thought as he ran around the skating ring, another pixie stick in his hand. Ray tackled him to the ground and grabbed the pixie sticks. He taunted. 'Maxie, come slowly towards me and you'll get your sugar back!' Max froze, he thought. This had gotten a little too far, I mean, NO ONE STEALS MY SUGAR!' He growled and pounced on Ray; Ray just dodged the Max Attack and ran for it. Kenny cried out, panting. 'I don't think you should have done that!' Ray exclaimed. 'Well, it worked didn't it! Now RUN CHIEF RUN!'

Lynx thought for a moment. This is a little weird. OMG this was all a plan! She skated towards Kai. 'Kai, is it just me, or did they set this up?' He smirked. 'It was a set up,' Lynx began to skate, she twirled around and smiled. 'C'mon Kai, if this is a set up, at least have some fun!' She grabbed his hand and the two began to skate. Hilary was watching from a bush and smiled. 'Our plan is working!'

Lynx stopped skating, she let go of Kai and said. 'Kai, I'm hungry, let's go eat!' He nodded, but was a little disappointed; he wanted to skate with her a little more. Lynx opened the hamper and began to laugh. 'OMG KAI LOOK!' Kai took a peek, sure enough; it was what Hilary would call 'Romance Food'. Lynx stopped laughing and smiled. 'Kai, there's chocolate!' He smirked and quickly grabbed it. 'You have the strawberries and I'll have the chocolate,' Lynx shook her head. 'But I want chocolate!' Kai thought for a moment. But how could he resist her puppy dog eyes, they were all wide and just so CUTE! **(A/N: sori if its a lil weird, ihad a little 2 much suger in here)**Kai tugged a bit of his scarf. God, this is Russia and I'm sweating! Here, in the cold! 'Fine, you get the chocolate,' Lynx beamed and gave Kai a hug. 'THANKYOU!' She stopped and blushed crimson. 'Ohh, I need to remember to stop doing that,' Kai shrugged and began to eat his strawberries. Lynx opened the chocolate sauce and breathed in its delightful aroma. She grabbed a spoon from the hamper and dropped it onto the chocolate. She picked it up and smiled. Lynx popped the chocolate into her mouth but saw Kai looking longingly at the chocolate. With the spoon still in her mouth, she smiled and gave Kai the container full of chocolate. Kai smiled and dipped a strawberry into the chocolate, the first smile Lynx had seen come from Kai. She exclaimed. 'Kai you're smiling!' He shrugged, 'So?' Lynx grinned. 'I've never seen your smile, you should smile more often!'

Lynx turned serious, putting her hands on her hips. 'Kai, you promised to tell me something, you can tell me now can't you?' He checked around. Sure enough, he saw Tyson's cap popping out from a bush. He smirked. 'I'll tell you, but we have to leave,' she nodded. 'Okay!' They took off their skates and left the rink. Hilary groaned. 'They're leaving! Dang we can't follow them!'

Kai's POV

So, my team members set me and Lynx up. Oh well, at least we can be alone for once, no distractions or intrusions. Lynx was skipping next to me, in a cheery mood as usual, snow was now falling, Gah! I hate snow. Lynx had cried out as she twirled around. 'I LOVE THE SNOW!' I wondered how I could like someone that's a total opposite of me! Hn, probably the saying's true, opposites do attract. Well, I hope nothing intrudes on us; it was annoying this morning with Ray. Damn him. She jumped in front of me, her beautiful crimson eyes sparkling. She said. 'Kai, you said you would tell me! Can't you tell me now?' I sighed; this is going to be hard. Hmm, well I did promise her. I sat down on some stairs. She sat next to me, curious. I began to tell her. 'Lynx, I, er,' She smiled urging me to tell her the rest. 'C'mon' she cried out. AHH! I can't do this! I stood up, and saw her face. She was disappointed. She stood up. 'Kai if you don't tell me I will never ever talk you ever again!' She started talking again. This time she was cross. 'Kai it isn't really nice to get someone's hopes up and then you blow it in their faces and th-' I kissed her. This'll shut her up. She began to blush. 'W-well, uh, hee!' She was bright red and smiling. SMILING! I sighed. 'Lynx, uh, before, at home while we were eating, I was going to tell you but-' she finished my sentence. 'Ray was there and Mr Ice didn't want to show people that he actually has feelings and emotions. Or as Voltaire calls them 'weaknesses' right?' I smirked and nodded.

She smiled. 'So, you don't hate me for using Black Dranzer?' I shook my head. I didn't care, she had Tsukiyomi, her true bit beast and she didn't seem to enjoy using Black Dranzer. She hugged me again. It felt nice. I then asked her. 'So, do you want to go to the Moscow Circus, it's not far?' She nodded enthusiastically. I smiled and thought about Hilary and her plan; it would've worked and been less obvious if it weren't for that buffoon Tyson!

We walked to the circus, Lynx was ecstatic! She had never been a circus before. I paid for the tickets and the popcorn, it was a pretty small show but it was still fun. I kept on staring at her, she must of seen be because she smiled held my hand, they were small compared to mine. I got my thumb free from the hold and began to caress her hand with it.

--

We had decided to go home. But before we turned the corner, I stopped. With my left hand I wiped away a snowflake on her nose. She laughed. 'Hey, that tickles!' I smiled and inched closer towards her. I did not know why I was doing this, it just felt, right. She was blushing like mad. 'K-Kai?' I smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. Lynx smiled. 'So, should we tell them, coz I think they'll already know,' I shook my head and replied. 'Not yet, I'll tell them when they find out, I still have my reputation as a cold heartless bastard. I smiled. She giggled. 'Well, okay then, but you have to tell them before we leave!' she pecked me on the cheek and we walked back to the house. But before they could see I whispered. 'Meet me later on the roof.'

End of POV

Kai and Lynx came inside. Hilary popped her head from the couch and was grinning from ear to ear. 'So, do anything interesting?' Lynx smiled. 'Well, you guys were obviously setting us up, and then we went to the circus and that's about it, oh you should have seen the little dog in the act, he was so cute doing his little tricks!' Hilary nodded and turned to Kai. 'So, did you do anything Kai?' He smirked. 'That's all we did, after all, Tyson's overlarge head was seen in the bushes so we got a little distracted,' Tyson growled. 'My head is not that big!' Hilary wheeled towards him. 'They left the rink because they could see you!' After Tyson and Hilary stopped arguing they went to bed.

Lynx checked if Hilary was sound asleep, she was. She hopped out of her bed and headed to the roof once more. Lynx climbed up the tree and landed softly on the tiled roof. She looked around. 'Huh, I guess I'm a little early,' She lay down and sighed waiting for the two tone haired teen.

Lynx propped her head up as she heard a rustling sound. A soft thump was heard close by. Kai smiled and walked up to her. He pecked her on the cheek and lay next to her. Lynx shifted her head on his chest. Kai got his left arm and hugged her tightly with it. Soon Lynx fell asleep. Kai stared at her, a smile on his face. She looked cute when she was asleep. He checked his watch. It was 3 in the morning. He brushed his finger on her lips lightly that was enough to wake her. She looked up and yawned. Kai smiled. 'Sleepyhead, time for bed.' He kissed her on her forehead and turned to climb down the tree. Lynx stood up and hopped down. After a short goodnight, the two went back to bed.

But Lynx had gotten up once more, she crept grabbed a jacket and crept out of the house. Kai had woken up and peered through the door, he just saw Lynx exiting the door. Hmm I wonder what's up? He thought.

**

* * *

**

OOOh I wonder what Lynx is doin, creepin out in the night? SHE ISNT EVIL THO! I hope u lyk it! I dnt really think its as gd as sum ov da otha chappies but yer, I had to make it seem obvious that they were bein set up so they do their own thing sorta lol . Plz PLZ Read n review! if u dnt, I'll be sad n wen im sad, ITS NOT KOOL! Lol

**I ACTUALLY LEARNT SUMFIN FROM SKOOL! It the teacher said dat the fingertips and lips r one ov the most sensitive parts on the body n u cud actually wake sum1 up bcoz of how sensitive it is! Wellz I think its rite n if it aint! BLAME DA TEACHER! lol **

**Rememba those three lil words that r lyk music 2 fan ficcy ppl's ears lol : READ AND REVIEW! CONSTRUCTIVE criticism accepted but no flames plz!**

**Lotsalub LNP**


	10. Round 2 in Russia

**Disclaimer: I dun own beyblades**

**A/N: OMG IM SO SORRIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! I WAS TRYIN TO FINISH THIS ASAP BUT I GOT 5 ASSIGNMENTS N ONLT A COUPLE OV DAYS TO FINISH EM! SORIIII! N E WAYS I HOPE U LYK IT COZ I DIDN'T REALLI GET DAT MUCH TYM N IT ISNT AS GD AS OTHERS BUT YEAH! THANKIES FO DA REVIEWS! ONCE AGAIN: SORI SORI SORI! N E WAYS BACK 2 DA STORY!**

**Last time: Kai had seen Lynx leave after the two headed to bed. Wonder what she was up to?

* * *

**

Kai crept out of his room and began to follow Lynx. It wasn't that he didn't trust her; it was just, he was curious. He exited his house and stayed in the shadows of the still busy streets and hoped that he wouldn't be seen or heard. Lynx occasionally looked back, checking if anyone had been followed her, but thankfully she continued walking. Finally Lynx has stopped. She hopped of the roof and stared at the large iron gates in front of her. Her face serious now, she walked in. It was a cemetery.

Lynx opened the large screechy gates and continued on. She hadn't taken long to find her destination. She stopped and sat down next to two well kept tombstones. One had Gavrie Petrovski and the other Naomi Petrovski. Lynx sat next to the two tombstones and said. 'Hello Mama, Papa, I'm sorry I haven't visited since the funeral,' Kai was in a tree, dumbfounded. These were Lynx's parents! He thought for a moment and decided to drop by. Literally. He jumped out of the tree and walked over to Lynx. He tapped her shoulder, making Lynx jump, slightly. She smiled and said. 'I knew I was being followed!' She turned around, her eyes watering just a bit. Kai spoke. 'Lynx, I didn't really mean to follow you, I was just, you know, curious,' Lynx nodded and wiped her eyes. 'It's alright,' Kai sat next to her. 'So your mom was Japanese?' She nodded. 'Yeah,' Kai smiled. 'Is that why you have Tsukiyomi, coz she is the goddess of the moon in Japan,' Lynx nodded. 'Yeah, mom gave her to me,' Kai nodded. There was a long silence, then Lynx turn to Kai. 'Uh, Kai, can I have some time alone, please?' He nodded and said. 'Sure, I'll see you at 4:30 right?' Lynx nodded and waved goodbye.

He stood up and left Lynx sitting close to the two tombstones. She sighed and began to talk to the tombstones again. Another figure as watching her in the distance, a smile appeared on his face. 'Hehehe, we could use this as an advantage.' With that he left.

Lynx woke up; she was still in the cemetery, huddled next to her parents' grave. She yawned and checked her watch. 4 o'clock. Her eyes widened. She didn't expect to stay this long! Quick as a flash she ran towards Kai's place. She slowly opened the door and crept, hoping she didn't wake anyone. Then as slow as she could, she closed the door behind her. She checked her watch. 4: 31. Lynx turned around and saw Kai. A smirk was on his face. 'Hn, a little late aren't we?' Lynx smiled weakly. 'Hehehe, well, sorry about that I lost track of time and, sorta, hehehe, fell asleep!' He shrugged. 'Well, at least you're here, now I can get some breakfast!' He said cheekily.

Lynx gave Kai a glare. 'You still don't know how to make breakfast!' He sighed. 'It's not that I don't know how to, it's just that I don't want to,' Lynx placed her hands on her hips. 'You're a real pain at times Kai!' He shrugged. 'Hey, why'd you choose to go out with me?' Lynx said, while grabbing a pan from the pantry. 'I actually don't know, you are, shall I say, an emotionless bastard.'

Suddenly from behind, Kai grabbed her and smirked. 'Emotionless bastard am I?' He planted a kiss on her cheek. Lynx smiled and giggled. 'Kai, they might see you! You said you didn't want them to find out!' He shook his head and whispered. 'They're still asleep, I already checked, plus, I put some bells near the doors,' Lynx turned to him. 'Bells?' Kai nodded. 'Well, it'll wake them up more and it'll let me know when I'm about to be disturbed,' she pecked him on the cheek and continued on cooking.

After breakfast both Kai and Lynx began to beybattle. The bells began to ring and Kai was back to his ice cold composure. Max walked down the stairs. 'Why are there bells on the doors?' Kai stared at Lynx, motioning her to say something; she smiled, quickly thinking up of an answer. 'Well, you guys are a little groggy when you wake up, so to fix that, the bells are there, Kai's idea!' He nodded. 'Oh, ok, so, what's for breakfast?' Lynx pointed towards the kitchen, her eyes glued on the battle. 'Pancakes, there in the kitchen,' Max smiled. 'Thanks Lynx,' 'No problem.' He left.

Kai informed Lynx after making her beyblade fly out of the dish. 'Your combination is good, but you need to vary your attacks, it's getting predictable,' she nodded, concentrating as she launched Tsukiyomi again, she knew the black raiders and they were tough! She asked Kai in mid-battle. 'Kai, if we ever go against the raiders, who will you battle?' He thought. 'Well, if you were on their team, you but since you're not I would verse the person that is using Black Dranzer now, Mark.' Lynx nodded. The battle ended in a tie, as the two launched their blades again, now more serious.

'Tsukiyomi! Go!' Lynx cried out, launching her blade once more. Kai launched Dranzer. 'Dranzer. Go.' The two blades clashed in the centre of the dish. Lynx began to attack furiously, showing no weaknesses. Kai smirked. 'Dranzer! Fire arrow!' he cried out. His attack pushed Tsukiyomi dangerously on the edge of the dish. Kai smirked. 'Tut, tut Lynx.' Lynx smiled innocently and closed her eyes. Concentrating on the sounds. She opened her eyes wide after a few seconds and smiled. 'Tsukiyomi! Moonlight Rainbow!' Petals began to appear, smothering Kai's Dranzer. Lynx smiled as Kai's blade was gradually slowing down. Kai motioned for Dranzer to leave the battle; a hint of surprise was seen on his normally stoic face. Lynx smirked. 'Hehehe caught ya off guard Kai!' He shot Lynx a look. 'When did you create that move?' Lynx smiled. 'Well, I've been trying to perfect that move ever since I got back Tsukiyomi from Voltaire.' Kai nodded. 'Well, keep up the good work!' Lynx acted shocked. 'What's this? Kai is giving a compliment!' He smirked. 'What? I can be nice if I want to!'

Hilary and the others shortly came down for breakfast. There was another loud argument involving Hilary and Tyson. 'TYSON STOP EATING ALL THE PANCAKES!' she yelled out to the top of her lungs. Tyson was in mid swallowing a whole pancake. 'Wha' wong if it?' Strangely enough, Hilary understood. 'Well, for one, I want some, and secondly, you're going to choke if you don't eat in SMALLER BIES!' Tyson was about to say something when he made a choking noise. He pointed to his throat and waved his arms around, his face changing to dark shade of purple. Hilary looked angry at first and then worried. She raised her hand up high and hit Tyson on the back as hard as she could. 'BLAARGH!' Bits and pieces of pancake flew out of his mouth, landing very close to Ray's plate. Now it was his turn to change colours, but this time, it was green. He gave Tyson a sickening look and left. 'GAH! THAT'S DISGUSTING!'

After the others finished trying to eat breakfast, they headed towards the stadium, ready to watch the other battles. First up were Barthez Battalion and F Dynasty.

Mathilda launched her blade into the desert dish. (It's the dish covered in sand dunes, rocks and cactuses with a small oasis in the middle) 'GO PIERCE HEDGEHOG!' Her blade spun around the dish, hitting Raul's blade with a rush of attacks. In moments Raul's beyblade was dangerously on the rim of the dish. Mathilda smiled and cried out the finishing attack. 'POISON NEEDLE!' Raul's Torch Pegasus flew out of the dish. He stood there dumbfounded but smiled. 'Great battle Mathilda!' She smiled. 'Thanks Raul, it was fun!'

Miguel walked towards the dish. A thunderous scream from his fan girls erupted with a sudden force, making the captain of the team smile weakly. 'Hey Julia!' She smiled. 'Hey!' They got into a blading stance ready for an intense battle. '3 2 1 LET IT RIP!' The battle truly was intense, each blader counterattacking each others with a powerful attack or maneuver. Julia sent out her bit beast. 'GO THUNDER PEGASUS! TODA LA FUERZA' But Miguel had predicted the move and dodged the would be fatal attack. A smile played on his face. 'Hah! You have to do better than that!' Julia gasped as dark wings appeared on Miguel. His eyes widened as he yelled out. 'DARK GARGOYLE ATTACK!' A black light emitted from his beyblade. Thunder Pegasus flew out of the dish. The crowd erupted into a loud cheer.

Tyson exclaimed, on the edge of his seat for their spectacular display. 'Wow, they got good!' They nodded, surprised. The next battle was against the PBB All Starz and White Tiger X.

It was a tough battle, Rick versed Lee, Lee won and then Mariah tied with Emily. Michael was against Kenny but lost it after Kenny's non stop chatter got to his head. So far the Blade Breakers, Barthez Battalion and Black Raiders were in the lead. **(A/N: Sori I was a lil slack here I really wanted to write da stuff down there VVVVV)**

After the battles they went out into the park. Lynx smiled when she saw the swings. She hopped on one and smiled. Hilary laughed and joined her on the other swing. They got higher and higher. The guys watched, just relaxing. After the swings Hilary and Lynx decided to build a snowman. Tyson asked. 'Why are you doing such baby stuff?' Hilary exclaimed. 'It's fun Tyson, not that you'd know!' Lynx nodded. 'I bet we can make a better snowman that you guys!' The challenge was on. The boys scrambled and made their snowman. Theirs was an original snowman, three different sized snowballs stick hands, pebble mouth and eyes, but no scarf they tried to take Kai's scarf but he gave them a glare meaning Back Off OR ELSE!

The girls made a slightly different snowman. It was a near replica of them, smiling wide and making the peace sign with their hands. The girls laughed at the boys expressions and teased the guys on their snowman. Tyson exclaimed. 'How the hell did you make that!' Lynx laughed. 'Please, we're girls, it's just comes naturally to us to be more artistic that you!' Hilary gave her a hi-five. 'It's so true!' Tyson grinned evilly and threw a snowball at their snow replicas. It broke apart.

The girls smiled; behind the snow girls was a huge pile of snowballs. They grabbed some and threw them at the boys. The boys were being pulverized by the snowballs and backing away, close to a tree. Lynx smiled and threw five snowballs at the tree, just missing the boys. Max grinned and cried out. 'Missed us!' They heard a crunching sound above them and looked up. Ray said. 'Oh Shi-' before he could finish his sentence, they were buried in the snow.

The girls laughed and cheered in triumph. They won! Hilary ran towards the boys and pulled up Tyson, Max and Kenny. Lynx was grinning; she pulled up Ray and Kai, but lost her footing when pulling Kai out of the snow, they both fell down. Lynx smiled and began to laugh. 'I'm –hahaha- sorry-hahaha- Kai!' He shrugged and dusted himself off before lending Lynx a hand. Smiling she got up and said. 'Thanks Kai!' He smirked. 'Whatever.'

--

It was time for dinner and as usual Lynx cooked a meal. She made some hamburgers for the group. After everyone got a burger, they thanked her and began to eat and for once, Tyson didn't choke. After dinner Kai actually offered to wash the dished. No one complained, but Lynx cried out. 'But you'll be all alone! I'll help you!' He grunted, meaning yes. Tyson cried out. 'We'll help too!' But Hilary grabbed him by the ear. 'Tyson maybe Kai's going to confess and you'll be there and ruin it!' Tyson yelped. 'OWW! OKAY! OKAY!' They finally left.

Kai sighed. 'Why did I have to be in a team member with that brainless idiot Tyson!' Lynx laughed. 'Well, put it this way, if you weren't, you would have never met me!' He kissed her on the top of her hair. 'That's true, listen; do you want to go out sometime tomorrow?' Lynx turned to him. 'That'd be awesome!' Kai smiled. 'So where do you want to go?' Lynx smiled cheekily. 'Surprise me.' After clearing the dishes Lynx pecked Kai on the cheek and said goodnight she ran up to her room. Kai smiled and walked up to his own room. He was thinking of the perfect date and the perfect gift

**

* * *

Wellz dats da end ov this chappie! I need 2 ask u guys whether Kai's surprise will be either:**

**a) booking the entire ice skating ring for the two of them**

**b) amusement park**

**c) a day in the markets followed by a lunch at a posh café**

**n wat shud his gift b?**

**a) white skates with a small pheonix on the heel (or sumthin lyk that as long as its skates)**

**b) a gold locket**

**c)single rose and the bud is chocolate**

**(i luv chocolate n cravin it rite now so :P)**

**ITS UP 2 U N PLZ REMEMBA READ N REVIEW!**

**OH YEAH! I 4GOT! I'M GOIN 2 CAMP SOON SO I'LL BE DEPRIVED OV DA COMP! HOW WILL I LIVE! WELLZ, ITS AIIGHT COZ I LUV OUTDOORS BUT YER HOPE U LIKED IT N KEEP ON READIN!**


	11. Kai's Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but Lynx! **

**A/N: Heya ppl! I've been deprived ov writing this coz ov camp. Camp was gd except for those evil blood suckers……..DIE MOZZIES! N we had these three girls who were really stuck up and acted like they were in a 5 star hotel with full on luxuries but HELLO it was a camp IN THE BUSH! I mean OMG I swear I was about to take Stanley out of my bag. Alf knows wat I mean. N u no wat! They even bought hairdryers! HAIRDRYERS! Wellz I shud stop nows :p enjoi da chappie ppl! Oh yeah, I cudnt do a scavenger hunt coz it wudda been a really strange chappie sori SKG. So the poll ended in a tie, so im writin in both sorta! Enjoi!**

**Kai's Date

* * *

**

Lynx shot up out of bed, ecstatic on what Kai had planned for the two. She quickly changed and hopped downstairs. But unlike today, there was no Kai whatsoever. Lynx frowned. Curious on where he was. She ran back up the stairs and tapped at Kai's room. She whispered. 'Kai, are you in there?' No answer. Lynx thought. 'Hmm, I wonder where he is.' Lynx decided to find out after breakfast. She went into the kitchen making sausages and eggs. The smell must have been strong because moments after Lynx had laid down plates Tyson came running in, a wide grin on his face. 'BREAKFAST!' Lynx couldn't help but smile. Tyson was strange sometimes. The others soon arrived shortly. Hilary smiled after biting into a sausage. 'Mmm, it's so good to have a nice, no-Tyson-choking breakfast!' Tyson, who was wolfing down his breakfast stopped and gave Hilary a glare. But Ray cried out. 'Seriously Tyson, she's right, yesterday was just, too disgusting!' All of a sudden Max started to laugh, he was in hysterics. They all turned to the blonde teen. Not surprisingly, he had 5 packets of pixie stix next to his plate, and his plate was mounted with sugar. He laughed and bowed down to the mountain. 'ALL HAIL MOUNT SUGERUS!' Ray sweat dropped. 'Er, I think Max had a little too much sugar today,' they nodded in agreement. Just then BANG! **(A/N: Again, had too much sugar when I wrote this :P)**

They all turned to the door. Kai walked past them, a bag in his hand. He looked tired. Kai was muttering and cursing as he walked into the lounge. He sat on the couch, his eyes closed and arms folded. The group walked up to their very angry captain. Tyson poked Kai's shoulder. 'Are you alright Kai?' Kai ignored him. Tyson poked again. 'Kai?' Poke. Poke. You could see a vein pulsating on Kai's forehead. The chief cried out, looking worried. 'Er, Tyson-' Poke. Kai blew up. 'IF YOU FUCKING POKE ME ONE MORE TIME GRANGER I WILL GET A KITCHEN KNIFE AND CUT OF ALL YOUR FUCKING FINGERS!' Tysonshrank and backed away slowly.

Soon enough Kai got up from the couch, looking slightly calmer than before. He grinned evilly at his team. Tyson paled. 'Crap!' Kai pointed towards the door. 'Thanks to a certain idiotic blader, double training. Now.' Ray whacked Tyson on the back of his head. **(Just lyk Gibbs in NCIS to DiNozzo)** 'Thanks a lot Tyson!' They headed towards the front door when Kai said. 'Lynx, you stay, I need to speak to you about your final maneuver with Tsukiyomi.' Lynx paused for a second and smiled at the rest of the team including Hilary and the Chief. 'Good luck with training! I'll catch up later!' She waved at the group before they began to run. Lynx turned to Kai and looked concerned. 'Kai have you been up all night?' He nodded. Lynx looked at him sympathetically. 'Aww, poor Kai, what for?' He smirked. 'You'll find out, first, you need to change into something warmer, and hurry up, double training goes for four hours,' Lynx looked down. She was still wearing her pajamas. She smiled. 'One moment!' She ran up the stairs and changed into her warmer attire. She ran downstairs.

Kai was leaning on the wall, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Lynx gave him a sympathetic look. She thought. Aww poor Kai, he must be really tired. Kai's eyes snapped open. He smiled. 'Ready?' Lynx nodded enthusiastically. 'Yep! Where to?' He smiled. 'C'mon, let's go,' He walked outside and pointed towards a sleek blue motorbike. 'There's our ride,' Lynx nodded and followed Kai. She sat behind him and wore the black helmet Kai gave her and held on tight.

Kai turned on the ignition, the bike started, the engine roaring, showing its power. With a final loud roar Kai accelerated and sped away.

Kai screeched to a halt in front of a large warehouse. Lynx hopped from the back of the bike. She first stared at the warehouse, then to Kai, then back to the warehouse. Excitement written all over her face. Kai smirked and grabbed Lynx's hand and led her to the front door. He took out a key from his pocket. Click! The door opened. Lynx's eyes widened at what she saw. There in front of her was a skating ring, its floor shimmering, enticing the teen to skate with as much fire and passion she could muster. She turned to Kai. He smirked. 'Glad you like it, it took me the whole night to get the owners to shut it down for us!' Lynx smiled, eyes shining with excitement. 'Kai! You're the best!' She hugged him tight. After letting go of the embrace Kai smiled once more. 'Er, I got you this.' He took our something from his pocket. It was a small box and chocolate budded rose. Lynx opened the small box. She gasped. In the box was a gold heart shaped locket. On the outside was a phoenix and right below its belly was an engraved 'Kai' **(A/N: Kai is a little OOC in this ok) **Lynx's eyes began to water. 'Kai this is so…' She hugged him and continued. 'I love it!' Kai nodded. 'Thought you would, but the only thing was…' Lynx stared. 'Was what?' Kai smiled weakly. 'I felt really weird buying a piece of female jewellery so I told Tala to get it for me.'

**Flashback of the night before**

It was the middle of the night; Kai had just negotiated with the owners of the skating rink to close it for acouple ofhours when he bumped into Tala, walking around the streets, looking bored. Kai walked over to him. 'What the hell are you doing at this time of the night?' Tala smiled. 'I could ask you the same thing,' Kai crossed his arms. 'It's none of your business,' Tala gave Kai a look and smiled. 'Has it got anything to do with a girl with light pink hair, red eyes, your girlfriend?' Kai glared at him. But the jig was up. Tala could easily see that he figured it out. 'Why would you say that Lynx is my girlfriend?' An evil smile crept on his face. 'Well, I saw you kiss her before you went back to your place!' Kai stiffened. 'You were spying on us!' Tala nodded. 'Yep, sure was, smooth move by the way, so, has this little outing got anything to do with Lynx?' Kai sighed. 'Fine, it does, I'm getting her a…gift.' Tala tried to keep a straight face. 'You, Kai Hiwatari, Mr Ice is getting someone a gift!' He let out a chuckle. 'Gotten soft eh?' Kai shot him another glare. 'Shut up. Now, since you're here, get me that locket over there,' he pointed towards a gold heart locket in the jewellery store. Tala turned to him. 'Why aren't you getting it?' Kai shifted uneasily. 'It feels, weird,' Tala smiled. 'So, what do you want on the locket?' Kai thought. 'Uh, a phoenix and my name, I dunno,' Tala smiled. 'You know, I think there's hope for you yet, be right back!' He turned towards the store and entered it, Kai hovering near the entrance. Tala smiled at the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper smiled and said. 'Good evening sir, how may I help you?' Tala grinned even wider. 'Alright, I need that locket engraved with a phoenix and the name Kai, that's K A I for that man over there's girlfriend!' He pointed directly at Kai and smiled evilly. Kai whacked his head with the palm of his hand as the shopkeeper sighed. 'Aww isn't that sweet!' Kai grumbled. 'Ivanov, I'm going to kill you.'

**End Flashback**

Lynx smiled. 'It's alright Kai, as long as it was your idea!' She put on a pair of skates and skated around the ring. Kai following behind her. Lynx did triple spins and leaps. Her passion for skating being released once more. Kai soon caught up with the girl. Lynx turned to him and gave him a kiss. 'Thanks Kai this is the best!' Kai smirked. 'Whatever.'

After a while of skating, the two had to leave. The owner came in. 'Time's up!' Lynx scowled, she was having fun. But Kai gave her a grin. 'The date isn't over yet!' He led her back towards his bike.

--

They stopped at a huge amusement park. Lynx grinned with delight. 'I've never been to one of these!' Lynx grabbed Kai by the arm and led him into the park. Lynx wanted to do everything, and I mean everything. She hopped around, making Kai laugh. 'You're acting like a child!' Lynx stopped and smiled. 'Well, I've never been, so I have the right to! C'mon, let's go on the rollercoaster!' Again Kai was dragged.

The metal bars **(A/N:I don't know what they are called :P I forgot!)** closed in front of them and the cart slowly started to move up. They reached the top and in moments WHOOOSH! The carts sped down, going at a super fast speed. It did sharp turns, loop de loops dive, all the makings of a fine rollercoaster.

After the rollercoaster, Kai led Lynx to the sideshow alley. A man in pinstripes smiled and yelled out. 'Come one come all! Try your luck at sharp shooting!' He saw the couple and grinned. 'You fine sir, how bout winning your girl a prize?' Kai stared back at Lynx and saw her puppy dog eyes. Kai couldn't resist. He sighed. 'Fine' He paid the man and cocked the rifle. 3 shots. That's all he needed. The man cried out. 'GO!' BANG! BANG! BANG! It was over in three seconds. The man in the stripes turned to the moving ducks. Three had no heads. Kai smirked. Didn't think I could do it eh? He thought. The man smiled. 'Well done! Pick a prize of your choice!' Kai turned to Lynx. 'Pick one,' Lynx smiled and stared at the wide variety plushies and toys. She pointed towards a giant teddy bear. Kai sighed again and pointed towards the bear. The man nodded and gave them the large plush.

Before they left the game Lynx cried out. 'Hey, let me have a go! Just one bullet!' The man smiled and gave her the rifle. Lynx grabbed it. Kai smirked. 'That isn't how you hold a rifle,' Lynx replied. 'I'm not used to rifles; with Voltaire I had a desert eagle!' Kai walked over behind her and lifted up the rifle, adjusting it. 'There,' he grabbed Lynx's hands and aimed for one of the ducks. Lynx squeezed the trigger slightly and BANG! She got a hit! Lynx laughed. 'I did it!' She thanked the man and the two headed for more rides and games.

After riding all the rides and playing all the games, Lynx had a bag full of prizes. She sat down on a picnic bench and sighed. 'I've never had so much fun ever!' Kai, who had recently bought a milkshake scrunched it up and threw it in the bin. He smiled. 'Yeah, it was alright,' he checked his watch and continued. 'We have to go, they'll be home soon.' Lynx nodded and the two headed out of the park and back on the road to the Hiwatari estate.

Lynx was laughing as she entered the door. 'Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it! The amusement park was awesome and so was the skating!' He sighed. 'I suppose so, happy now?' Lynx smiled. 'Yep! ' She turned around and saw Hilary, smiling at the two. 'YOU GUYS ARE SO BUSTED!'

**

* * *

TADA! Wellz I hope u lyk it! Oh yeah, rememba, they were meant 2 b d8in in secret! Plz rnr coz I really wanna c if it was an alright chappie, I dunno, I think im losin ma touch im not sure n tellz me if u c n e mistakes. Please RnR mkay! Oh yeah, no flames just gd reviews and constructive criticism! N those who review will get a pixie stick from me! Bahaha I luv pixie sticks! **

**N e ways RnR! PLEASE!**

**Lotsaluv LNP**


	12. Final Round In Russia

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's and the storyline! **

**Author's Note: Heya ppl! Thanks to tha review im glad u liked the chappie! N fo da ppl that I forgot 2 give pixie sticks to! –gives them a pixie stick- sori! Um wellz here's da chappie n I hope you enjoi! **

**Lotsaluv LNP**

**Final Round of Russia**

'YOU GUYS ARE SO BUSTED!' Lynx and Kai froze upon hearing the brunette's triumphant sounding voice. Hilary's grin widened. 'I knew it! I knew it!' Tyson, who was walking down the stairs holding a large weight (for training purposes), stopped in his tracks. 'Knew what Hilary?' Hilary grinned. 'Well, Tyson, did you know that Lynx and Kai are going out?' Tyson's jaw dropped. 'I don't believe it, Kai? You're actually seeing someone!' Kai smirked and nodded. 'So what if I am?' At that point, Tyson dropped the large weight. 'OW! MY TOE MY BEAUTIFUL TOE!' He hopped on one leg and clutched his foot, which was a VERY bad idea when you're on a flight of stairs. Tyson, who wasn't what you would call very balanced hopped on his leg and…fell down the stairs. 'OOF!' Hilary stopped grinning and ran over to the bluenette. 'OMG TYSON ARE YOU OKAY?' Kai smirked. 'It seems we aren't the only ones keeping a relationship!' Hilary turned to him and then looked at the teen in front of him. She laughed. 'Hahahahaha you think I……Tyson……Hahahahaha! You must be joking!' (**A/N: But we all know that isn't true) **

After that ordeal, the blade breakers went to the final round of beyblades in Russia. As soon as they emerged from the BBA bus, they were surrounded by mad fans. Kai as usual ignored the fans and walked on. Lynx, who was walking next to Kai waved at her newly found fans. She signed a few autographs and had her photo taken with a group of fans. She was stopped in her tracks by a group of guys, each trying to get her number. Kai immediately stopped and turned to Lynx and grabbed her hand, pulling her forward. **(A/N: Not in a violent way, just to get her away from the guys) **'C'mon, hurry up,' Lynx smiled cheekily. 'Over-protective aren't we?' Kai smirked. 'Shut it.'

They got to their aisle and sat in their seats, eager to watch the final battles in Russia. Jazzman walked up to the stadium, he smiled and cried out. 'HEY BEYBLADE FANS! WELCOME TO THE FINAL BATTLES FOR THE RUSSIAN ROUNDS!' The audience erupted into a loud cheer. Jazzman continued. 'And the next battle is…' he looked at the wide screen. The two slots appeared once more and stopped at two team names. 'Blitzkrieg Boys' 'Majestics' this was going to be a tough battle, with or without a bit beast.

This time Robert stood up, only he and Oliver still had their bit beasts. He stared at his opponent. Tala. '3 2 1 LET IT RIP!' 'WOLBORG GO!' Tala's beyblade smashed into the dish, spinning around in rings, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. 'GRIFFOLYON! GO!' Robert's blade hit Tala's with a tremendous force. But Wolborg wasn't going down that easily. He attacked with the ferociousness of the white wolf, swiping at Griffolyon with all its might. Griffolyon stood its ground, defending against its adversary. Robert smiled. 'It seems I am gaining the upper hand!' Tala gave him a smirk and closed his eyes, concentrating immensely at the batten in front of him. Robert took this as an advantage. He cried out. 'Griffolyon! Wing Dagger!' A rush of dagger-life forces went towards Wolborg, Tala's eyes opened wide, he grinned. 'Wolborg! NOVAE ROD!' The daggers and Griffolyon were suspended in the ice. Robert looked in shock. How could he fall for such a trick! He thought as Griffolyon flew past his left ear.

Oliver stepped up to the stadium, determined to win against Spencer. '3 2 1 LET IT RIP!' 'SEABORG SHOW NO MERCY!' 'UNICOLYON ATTACK!' The two blades collided into each other. They battled for a good five minutes when Oliver decided it was time to let out his bit beast. 'UNICOLYON SHOW YOUSELF!' The beautiful large unicorn came out, showing its large figure. It charged towards Seaborg. 'EARTH SHAKE!' The ground of the dish shook with a powerful force. Spencer decided it was time to attack. 'SEABORG STRAMOLYU!' A huge tidal wave appeared, gushing down onto Unicolyon. Oliver cried out. 'No! Unicolyon!' The magnificent bit beast returned to the beyblade as it was pushed out of the dish by Seaborg's wave. Oliver picked up his blade and smiled. 'Fantastic battle! I hope we meet again in the dish!' He turned to his team mates and smiled weakly. 'Sorry guys, I made a mistake,' Robert shook his head. 'Oliver, you tried your best.'

The two teams left the stadium, the slots spun once more. PBB All Stars vs. F Dynasty. Rick smirked as he grabbed his boom box and placed it on his shoulder. The pumping beat echoing through the stadium. Julia and Raul stood up, walking towards the stadium. It was to be a partnered battle! Michael got up from his seat and waved at the raging fans screaming out his name. (Mainly girls of course) Michael flashed them a grin, leading to a louder cheer. How he loved the attention. He ran up towards his partner and nodded. Rick turned up the volume as the two nodded towards the music. '3 2 1 LET IT RIP!' All four blades clashed in the middle of the dish, sparks flew at the tremendous force. Michael and Rick smirked as their two blades trapped the Pegasus' hitting them with their newly formed move 'Rock cannon attack'. Julia and Raul's blade slowed down, Michael and Rick took this as an advantage and headed for a final attack. But the siblings exchanged glances and smiled. Julia cried out. 'Time for our new move-' 'GEMINI BLAST!' The two mythical horses appeared in a bright light. Both fire and lightning engulfed the two blades. The fiery-lightning glowed dangerously then shot towards the two adversaries. Their eyes widened. How could they summon that much power when their blades were already showing slowing down! Rock Bison and Trygle flew out of the dish, slight scorch marks on the top of their blades. The audience watched in awe as they saw F Dynasty's new attack. The audience cheered as they left the stadium.

The score was now:

Blade Breakers: Win: 1

Blitzkrieg Boys: Win: 1 Loss: 1

Black Raiders: Win: 1

Barthez Battalion: Wind: 1

White Tiger X: Win: 1

Majestics: Win: 0 Loss: 2

PBB All Stars: Win: 0 Loss: 2

F Dynasty: Win: 1 Loss:1

Kenny typed furiously on his laptop. 'That battle was amazing! Dizzy did you catch that last move bu Julia and Raul?' The laptop replied. 'Sure did chief!' A video clip of the final attack was shown. Kenny eyed it with interest. Tyson cried out. 'Whoa did you see their move! That was awesome! It makes me wanna beybattle!' He turned to his team mates. 'Up for a battle!' he said, looking competitive. Max jumped up. 'Yeah let's do let's do it! C'mon Tyson! I'll battle you!' He jumped up, holding Draceil in his left hand. 'Come on Come on!' He has said extremely quickly, one thing popped in the blade breakers head. Max has had sugar.

But before they could leave, Jazzman cried out. 'OKAY WELL THOSE WERE THE FINAL BATTLES HERE IN RUSSIA!' The audience cried out. 'OHHHH!' Jazzman continued on. 'BUT LET'S FIND OUT THE NEXT DESTINATION FOR THESE BLADERS!' He turned back to the widescreen. On the screen came up one word. Hawaii. Lynx, never being anywhere warmer than Russia jumped for joy. 'Yay! We're going to Hawaii!' Hilary jumped up as well, hugging Lynx. 'We're going to have so much fun! I mean, we'll go swimming and surfing and shopping, OMG Lynx! I heard they have awesome shops at Hawaii!' Upon hearing this both Tyson and Ray gave a groan. They would surely be bag boys on one of Hilary's shopping ventures. 'We'll invite all the girls with us!' Another groan came from the two, this time louder than the last. Having all the girls shop at the same time, together, was hell.

Voltaire smirked as he saw the pink haired girl and brunette laughing and in deep conversation. Her eyes were sparkling, meaning one thing, she was having fun. In a sadistic tone he said. 'Having fun aren't we Lynx? Well, your time's up!' His team behind him asked. 'What do you plan for us to do Master Voltaire?' He smirked once more. 'A little game.' They all nodded and exchanged grins. Voltaire took out a mobile from his pocket and dialed a number. 'It's Voltaire, is it ready?' An equally sinister voice replied. _'Yes! It has finally been completed,'_ Voltaire grinned evilly. 'Excellent, come here as soon as you can.' _'Will do'_ Beep. Beep. Beep. Voltaire laughed maniacally. 'Lynx, you will regret escaping Biovault!'

**Ooooh the plot thickens! I hope u like it! I'm trying 2 make the stori a lil longer, dun worri if this wasn't 2 ur likin the next 2 chappies r really interesting! Please read n review! **

**Lotsaluv LNP**

**BTW if u were wonderin how Lynx actually escaped this is how, I just thought of this up while thinking bout how 2 end the chappie! Do u think I shud put it in chappie one yes or no? oh yeah n I wanna ask? Fave chappie? Please read n review! Lotsaluv LNP**

**Wat could be the start of chapter one: (to make it a little longer)**

A lone guard was snoring loudly; leaving one of the most important duties there was at Biovault weakened. Watching the cameras. The guard did not entirely fall asleep by himself. He was aided by the help of a light pink haired girl. She had given him a mug of her specially made hot chocolate an hour before heading to bed. The pink haired girl smiled as she peeked out of the small window (like in one of those psychiatric facilities) and saw the guard in a deep sleep. She quickly ripped part of her bed sheet and wrapped the strip around her hand. The drug would only last for three more minutes. She slid the remaining bed sheets through a small crack below the door. The girl punched the small window, shattering it instantly. Quick as flash she took out a twisted pin and fiddled with the lock. 'Click' it opened. She gave a triumphant grin, posed in front of the surveillance camera in her room and waved goodbye. She checked her watch. Forty-five seconds left. She opened the door and ran for it. But before leaving, she took a remote from the guard's desk. 'Hehehe Voltaire's remote!' The guard stirred. Lynx's eyes widened as she quickly ran to the exit.

The guard's eyes snapped open; he stared at the cameras and saw a pink blur running towards the exit. His face paled and he slammed his hand on a red button. Sirens began to wail. The hounds' cage door opened and they jumped out, growling, ready to find their prey. The guard grabbed a walkie talkie. 'We have a runner! Lynx is escaping!'

**Yes or no? I don't know! Please read n review! **

**Lotsaluv LNP**


	13. Party Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades or anything but my OC**

**A/N: Hello all! Wellz thankies for ur reviews n if I didn't reply 2 n e ov ur reviews im sori, but im pretty sure I did……… -thinks- mmmmm.**

**Computer: OMG how many brain cells are you using to think!**

**Me: -Gives the computer a look of hate and points to a hammer, bottle of kerosene and matches- I'm warning you!**

**Lol I'm at war with my computer coz its evil n its slowin down n annoyin the hell outta me! Grrr it takes forever for word to come up gah! **

**Computer: Hehehehe**

**Me: walks over to computer-destroying-items **

**Computer: Uh Oh**

**-Technical difficulties ad thingy shows up with me smashing the computer 2 pieces-**

**ENJOI!**

**Chapter 13: Party Part One

* * *

**

The blade breakers were packing; tomorrow they would leave Russia and go to the sun and surf of Hawaii. The boys had already thrown their bags near the door, the girls were…still upstairs.

Hilary was jumping on her fifth suitcase, it wouldn't shut. Lynx was just lying on the bed, her jet black suitcase; courtesy of Kai was under her feet. She smiled and looked over at the now panting brunette. 'Are you sure you don't want any help Hil?' Hilary sat down on the suitcase and nodded. 'I'm fine' 'Click' the sound was music to Hilary's ears. She jumped off. 'YES!' But unfortunately for her, there was another sound, one that gave the total opposite effect to her. The hot pink suitcase made a strenuous sound and, sadly, exploded open. Lynx smiled at Hilary again. 'Do you want me to do it?' Hilary sighed and gave in. 'Yes, please!' Lynx hopped of the bed and grabbed a pile of clothes and dropped them onto the bed, she quickly rolled them up and threw them in the suitcase one by one, in no time at all, the suitcases were finally ready to go. Hilary thanked her and flung open the door. 'BOYS!'

Tyson and Ray exchanged glances. The sighed and thought. It was time to be the bag boys again. They grabbed Max and Kenny and slowly walked upstairs. Hilary saw Tyson and Ray's faces, both looking as if they were dead. 'C'mon and help us guys, and don't look like that, you look like you're going to die!' Tyson was about to say that the bags would bring their death but saw Ray, who gave Tyson a look meaning. Don't go there or we're toast. They each picked up a large bag, Hilary carrying the last bag, a small make up bag. Tyson looked at Hilary. 'You have to be joking me!' Hilary looked at him innocently. 'What?' Tyson scowled. 'You mean to tell me you carry that tiny bag while we carry these huge suitcases!' Hilary nodded. 'Yep! Now come on let's go!' Kenny groaned, the weight of the bag must have been equivalent to his own weight. Or so it felt. Lynx emerged from the room, just like in at the mall, the boys compared the two's luggage. Ray asked. 'Lynx, is that all you have?' She nodded. 'Sure is!' Ray shook his head. 'Unbelievable!' Kai had come up, smirking. 'Need any help?' Lynx shook her head. 'No I'm fine,' Kai nodded. 'Good, coz I'm not going to carry around mine and yours luggage!' His smirk widened. Lynx cried out. 'Meanie!' 'Thank you.' He retorted.

After the bag were finally packed and ready to go, the group decided on taking a small break. Kai looked at the time. 4.30. He was bored, there was nothing to do. He scanned the lounge, looking at what the others were doing. Ray was experimenting with Max; he had hidden a few pixie sticks around the lounge wondering if Sugar Boy could sniff them out. He did. Max cried out in triumph as he tore the pixie stick and spilled its sugary goodness into his mouth. Tyson and Hilary were bickering yet again and Lynx was sitting with Kenny, absorbed in what she was doing on his laptop while Kenny was giving Tsukiyomi a tweak. Kai walked over to her and checked on what she was doing. On the screen were each of the blade breakers stats and weaknesses, Lynx seemed to be eying them with interest, especially their weaknesses. A 'Hmm' escaped her mouth. Kai asked. 'What are you doing?' Lynx looked up and smiled. 'Oh, hi Kai, just looking at the stats, giving you guys a surprise!' Kai raised a brow. 'A surprise? What kind of surprise?' Lynx placed a finger on her lips. 'It's a surprise, so I can't tell you!' Kai sighed. 'Well, it better be a good one!' Lynx nodded. 'Oh it will, it will!'

--

The front door opened with a bang. Making nearly everyone jump. Kai smirked at Tyson; he must have jumped a meter high! Tala and the Blitzkrieg Boys entered. Tala smiled. 'Hello my children! Tala has come with a surprise!' Kai sighed. 'What do you want Ivanov?' Tala smirked. 'Are you still a little touchy about the locket incident _Hiwatari_?' Kai growled. 'Shut up,' Hilary although equally interested with the 'locket incident' asked. 'Spill Tala!' Tala made gestures towards himself, his mouth and Kai. Spencer translated. 'He's not going to tell you because Kai told him to shut up and the only way he'll tell you is if Kai hehehe apologizes!' Kai raised his brow. 'What!' Tala made other gestures and Spencer translated. 'Yeah! I'm talking to you! You heard what I said! Apologize!' Bryan in the background was holding back fits of laughter. Kai smirked. 'Ivanov, if you don't speak I'll make you!' Tala thought for a moment. Lynx looked at Tala, using a famous trick of the trade she learnt, she stared at him with puppy-like blue orbs. 'Please Tala, tell us!' Tala smiled. 'Alright, only because you said please!' Kai sighed and ran his hand through his two toned hair. Tala was sometimes extremely irritating!

Tala smiled at the group. 'My children, Tala has gotten us into yet another party!' Ray said. 'But haven't we already had a beyblade party!' Tala nodded. 'Yeah, well this one is one of those fan girls parties that we have to go to, oh yeah and Kai you have to come.' Kai cried out. 'Me? What the hell did you get me in Tala!

Tala, completely ignoring Kai flopped onto his couch. He knew that what he would say would make the two tone haired teen snap. 'Okay, here's what you need to know about the party, one, it's a costume party that starts at seven, two, all the bladers are invited and EVERYONE is going because, um, well, it's the last party in Russia and three, we were wondering if you guys would wanna come over with us to that costume shop near the jewelers!' Hilary cried out in delight. 'Yes of course we're coming! I know the perfect costumes for everyone!' Kai scoffed. 'I believe that should be up to me!' Hilary wheeled towards him; the way she looked, Kai knew that he wouldn't get his way. Simple logic. Hilary would make Lynx ask him. Hilary looked towards Lynx. And, Lynx to Kai. He sighed. 'Fine, whatever, but Hilary, you are not going to choose my costume!' Hilary nodded. 'Sounds good to me!' She linked arms with Lynx and cried out. 'C'mon guys lets go!'

They used the van and Tala's Jaguar. On the drive there, Hilary was non stop telling everyone what they should be. At last they arrived at the store. They entered the store, the keeper ecstatic that bladers were in his store ran around, nodding ever so often at some of the bladers comments. The boys didn't have too much trouble.

Max emerged from the change rooms. He was wearing a magician's costume. A suit, cape and magicians hat. He smiled wide as he yelled out. 'Abra Kadabra!' He pulled out a large chocolate bar. The bladers sweat dropped. Unbelievable. Kai exited from the change room, he was wearing an army costume. He had khaki pants on, big black boots, black top, and a bazooka on his back. Although the bazooka was fake, it still gave the 'Don't mess with me or I'll blow your fucking brains out' impression. Ray was dressed as mortal Inuyasha, letting his long hair out. Tyson was forced, by Hilary to wear a medieval knight costume. Or else. He didn't look that bad actually, helmet, silver plates, plastic broad sword. He looked pretty cool. Both Bryan and Spencer were fighting over the same costume. It was a vampire costume. Tala walked out of the changing rooms. He was wearing a Zorro costume. He looked cool. He wore a black cape, sword, mask and hat. It suited him. Hilary, being the 'costume specialist' she was had the best idea for the chief. An Indian costume. Kenny was wearing the feathered hat and creamy coloured outfit. Two marks on his cheek. Max laughed. 'Hahahahaha, Chief, now you really are a chief!' Kenny smiled and cried out. 'HOW!'

After the guys, it was the two girls' turns to change. It took a while, scratch that, it took a couple of hours. The guys sat down, waiting yet again for the girls.

Finally they walked out of the changing rooms. The guys' jaws dropped. Tala tapped Kai on the shoulder. He was leaning on the wall, doing his arms crossed and eyes closed thing. His eyes snapped open as he growled. 'What?' His jaw dropped.

The girls looked…amazing. Hilary was wearing a sparking baby pink dress with spaghetti straps; it showed her back up to her shoulder blades and showed the right curves. She wore white heels and long gloves and a small silver tiara on her head. The princess outfit made her look stunning! Lynx was wearing a pastel pink dress; the layer under the pastel pink was yellow and slightly ruffled. On the back of the dress was a dark pink bow and its sleeves were angel wings, the dress showed off the right curves. She wore white boot like shoes and matching gloves.

Tala nudged Kai. 'They make us look bad! C'mon Kai, admit it, they look great!' Kai smirked. 'Whatever.' But really, he was stunned. Lynx was beautiful!

Tala smiled and draped his arms around the girls. 'C'mon ladies, the party awaits!'

**Meanwhile….**

A black BMW parked in front of a hotel. Out stepped a tall man with purple hair holding a suitcase. He smirked as he entered the lobby. Voltaire was standing in front of him. He too was smirking. 'Have you got it?' The man nodded and said in a low voice. 'Yes, I have it right here,' he motioned towards the suitcase. Voltaire's smirked wider. 'Hehehe, it is nearly time!' He turned behind him. The raiders were in their costumes and ready to go. Voltaire barked as he gave Mark a metal object. 'Everything must be in order!' They nodded. 'Yes Master Voltaire.' The Raiders left.

Voltaire stared at the suitcase. The man opened it to reveal two things: A needle with a strange greenish liquid, vials and a large metal ring. He smiled and turned to his accomplice. 'This better work!' The man nodded. 'Oh it does, Lynx will soon be in our control!' They left the building and entered the BMW.

**

* * *

And the equally evil guy has finally been introduced! Well I didn't think that was one of my best written chapters, I sorta thought it was a little…….yea. well I hope u like it anyway and the following chapters are waaaayyyyyyyy more interesting, this one was ish. I hope you keep on reading! Plz review! Oh yeah,**

**_I wanna ask you, wat was ur fav chappie so far? _**

**READ N REVIEW! **

**N check out ma profile fo sum randomness :P specially sum ov da quotes**

**Lotsaluv LNP**

**Oh yeah its nearly da end ov all my exams………I think I failed my English and math exams -cries- I totally blanked out! -sigh- I hope I did aiight. But n e way that means I can write more YAY! I can finally relax after this week. Oh, btw what the purple haired guy has in the thingmo is gonna be in the next couple of chappies or so I hope, keep on reading n REVIEW! I'm tryin to get to the 60-75 mark –puppy dog eyes- plz plz plz review! **


	14. Party Part Two

**Disclaimer: For the thirteenth time I don't own beyblades! –stop rubbing it in!-**

**A/N: HIYA! Term one of school is nearly over –does a happy dance- FINALLY! Man, I'm so glad that it is because Grrr School is so annoying! The only time I could actually write was when it was the holidays or weekends! But since its nearly over I can finally write some of Hijacking Kai everyday! Yay! I'm so happy! Hahahahaha, anyway, are you not allowed to use chat speak in author notes, hm, I didn't know that. Gah! Oh well, I'll write less chat speak Werecat Rei! . Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy! **

**Oh and in this is some bit speaking, it'll look like this:**

_/Hello/ bit beast speak_

'Hi there' normal speak

**Chapter 14: Party Part 2

* * *

**

Kai stepped out of Tala's Jaguar. Almost at once he heard the loud and thunderous screams of his rabid fans. He sighed, why did he go to this! WHY! Kai was surrounded by a sea of girls all starry eyed and trying to claim him as theirs. He pushed them aside and stormed towards the other bladers, eager to get rid of the 'annoying-females' as he once said.

Tala saluted him cheerfully. 'Commander Sir! Would you mind dancing with this fair angel sir?' He pushed the now blushing Lynx towards Kai. Kai shot the redhead a glare and started to dance with Lynx. He placed his hands on her hips as she put hers on his neck. Tala smiled evilly and ran over to the DJ, whispering something in his ear. The DJ smiled and said in his mike. 'Kay, this is for the two lovebirds courtesy of Tala Ivanov!' He grabbed a disc and placed it on the table. Slow romantic music came on. Tala ran over to the two, waving at them, enjoying the discomfort that he had put the two in. Kai was gritting his teeth, a vein pulsing in his temple. He muttered. 'Oh, how I wish this bazooka was real!' To make matters worse, Tala; who was now dancing with a girl with bottle blonde hair and a dreamy look danced over towards the two. He purposely pushed them closer, making the blade breaker captain grit his teeth even more. He was officially a ticking time bomb. Lynx shook his head. Tala better run when the dance was over.

After dancing with Kai, Lynx switched partners to Tala. Kai was unfortunately stuck with a group of girls, all bickering on who was going to dance with him. **(A/N: Look, a lot of girls like him ok!) **Lynx giggled. 'Poor Kai,' she saw another vein about to pop. He had pushed away the girls and walked to the bar, ordering a glass of water. Tala smiled. 'Wasn't that fun! You know you and Kai, Kai and you?' Lynx slowly nodded. 'Yeah, it was fun but, I think that you were making it worse! Kai looks like he's about to explode!' Tala smiled evilly. 'Whoops.' Lynx gave him a look. 'Tala, you know that Kai is going to murder you!' He sighed. 'I know he is, but it's really fun to mess with him, I never got to actually poke fun of him so, I just, embrace the moment until Kai hits me with that bazooka of his!'

--

The black raiders had made a silent entrance into the party. They each knew their plan of action. Klara looked at Mark. She had an evil grin on her face. Oh how she was going to enjoy this! All she wanted to do was to ruin that pink haired girl's life; after all, she knew that Mark still liked her. The thought of this made her blood boil. Klara was wearing a witch outfit. A cone shaped black hat, black gloves and a black dress. She, like the others were wearing all black, standard to the Black Raiders. She turned to the others. 'Everybody know what their doing?' They nodded. Mark fixed up his grim reaper costume. He gave them a smile. 'C'mon, let's do this!' Alexei, Nicolai and Igor exchanged glances; although they weren't going to play the major roles in this 'game' their roles were extremely important. Alexei turned to a group of girls wearing pixie costumes; he gave her a dazzling smile, making the girl blush. 'Hey, can you and you're group of friends dance with the Blitzkrieg Boys?' The girl flashed him a smile. 'Well, only if we can dance with you guys later!' Nicolai winked. The girls giggled and ran over to the Blitzkrieg Boys,

**-Kai's POV-**

I was practically forced to this idiotic fan girl's party. Damn Tala. I swear I'm going to hit him with this bazooka before I give it back. The thought made me smirk. Unfortunately at that time, I was again forced into dancing with one of those overly cheerful fanatics, she squealed with delight, much to my horror. I peered over at Lynx. She did look pretty cute. I have to admit. She was sitting down, sipping a glass of water. I narrowed my eyes as I saw someone in a grim reaper costume walk over to her. The guy took off the hood of his cloak. It was Mark! I growled, blood boiling again. He whispered something in her ear, making Lynx's eyes widen. She turned to him looking serious. Mark turned around and left. To my shock, she followed. I let go of the girl and began to follow Lynx's trail. But I was stopped by Klara.

**End of POV**

The Blade Breakers teammates were surprisingly behind Kai. Hilary glared at the red haired girl. 'What do you want!' Klara looked up at the group, a face full of concern. 'I-I'm sick of this!' Kai raised a brow. 'Sick of what?' She sighed. 'I want to battle you guys in a fair beybattle! I'm sick of using Lynx as our information! Tyson's mouth dropped. 'WHAT?' Kai snarled. 'You're lying!' Tears welled up in the redhead's eyes. She shook her head and continued. 'Lynx was, and still is a raider, she was told to spy on you and get some blade information on you guys!' Kenny cried out. 'I don't believe you!' Klara smirked. 'Has she ever held your blades, or seen any information on your blades, mainly looking at your status and weaknesses?' Kenny spluttered. 'Y-yeah, plenty of times,' 'She walks at night no?' Kai hesitantly nodded, dreading it. 'Yes, she went to see her parent's graves.' A voice in Klara's mind spoke.

/Mistress, shall I strike now/

/No not yet, they still don't believe me, but soon Fearmala very soon. /

/Yes mistress/

Klara sighed. 'Well, about that, Lynx you see was there to meet Mark; her _real_ boyfriend, so that she could give us information, but you were there and she had to postpone their meeting.' It took all Klara's strength to say real. But what kept her going was that she knew that they were playing right into her trap. Kai scoffed. 'She hates that fool; there is no way that she is going out with him!' Klara gave out a cold laugh. 'You still don't believe me? Have a look at this!' She took at a small camcorder. 'This'll show you that Lynx is truly a Black Raider!' She turned on the metal contraption and selected a video entitled: Lynx project: Training. Kenny asked. 'What's with the project?' he asked. The Chief still did not trust the girl. Klara answered. 'It's what we are called in the Abbey; we are Master Voltaire's projects as he says.' Kai growled. 'How can you have gotten these, they're surveillance tapes, only Voltaire can get these!' Klara smirked. 'A little trick I learnt from Lynx herself, I stole them. Now back to the video.'

**Video:**

Lynx was standing in front of a beyblade dish. Her eyes were sharp and cold. She smirked. 'What do you wish me to do Master Voltaire?' Voltaire was behind her. He grinned maliciously, his eyes glinting like black oil. 'I order you to destroy the blades, capture their strength! Now!' Lynx nodded, in the same monotone voice she answered. 'As you wish master!' She smirked as she pointed towards the beyblades. 'BLACK DRANZER DESTROY THE WEAKLINGS! DOOM GIG!' A black phoenix emerged from the blade, attacking the beyblades until they were turned to dust; she called back the dark bit beast and pointed it directly to the broken blades. She absorbed the remaining strength from them and smirked once more. 'It is done Master.'

**End Video**

Klara hid a smirk on her face. The video worked wonders on the fools.

/Mistress, I can feel their fear rising! It is nearly time/ exclaimed the bit beast. It's yearning for their fear rising at every moment.

/It is nearly time Fearmala, just one more thing to do/ Klara informed.

She turned to the shocked bladers. 'Mark really is with Lynx, I'll show you!' She chose another video, one entitled: Lynx surveillance #26.

**Video**

Lynx attacked a slowly spinning beyblade from the dish. She smiled. Her joy for the sport showed in her eyes. This looked a lot different to the Lynx they saw in the previous video but, they took no notice, staring at Lynx and the one that ran towards her, smiling. Mark. She smiled. 'I did it Markie! I did it!' He hugged her. 'That was great Lynxie!' Clearly Voltaire was not in this video as he would have skinned them alive. Mark stopped hugging her and raised her chin, planting a kiss on her lips.

**End of Video**

That was it. Klara thought. They're in doubt of her now! Again Fearmala spoke, the excitement in its voice rising.

/The time is nearing, they are in fear Mistress/ The now excited bit beast exclaimed. It's taste for fear rising after every moment.

/Yes I know that Fearmala, I can see it in their eyes, all they need to do is see one final thing/

She wiped away her 'tears' and said. 'See, she is a Raider through and through! She used you Kai! She used you like she used everyone!' Kai growled. 'She isn't a pawn! This is all a hoax!' Klara sighed. 'She is the coldest of all of us, Kai she did use you! I'll prove it!' She turned around. The group exchanged glances before they followed her.

Lynx followed Mark. Where the hell is he leading me? She thought. She cried out. 'Alright Mark, this is far enough! What the hell is so important that has to do with Voltaire?' Mark turned to her. 'I have it!' Lynx looked at him confused. 'Have what?' Mark extended his hand, showing her a small silver key. 'This. It's the key to get rid of the bracelet!' Lynx gasped. Could it be true?

Mark kept his composure. He had to make himself look serious. This part of the game he and Voltaire had created. They both knew that Lynx would do anything to escape Voltaire Hiwatari's grasp. She stared at the key and at Mark. Slowly she walked over to him, reaching out for the key.

The blade breakers stood on top of the hill. They held their breaths. What was she doing? Could what Klara told them be true? Was Lynx a true Raider? As soon as these thought filled their mind, Klara smirked. She knew Mark had seen them by using his peripheral vision. One thing that was key in this whole operation. She told her bit beast.

/Now Fearmala! When their minds are weakened and their hearts filled with fear/

/Yes Mistress, finally, fear will strike them all/ Replied Fearmala.

As soon as Lynx had touched the key, Mark had grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, their lips locking.

Fearmala had created an illusion, instead of them seeing Mark pull her towards him; it looked like she ran towards him. Kai felt his blood boil and his heart sink.

Lynx glared at Mark. Trying to push him off, but, the boy was far too strong. He finally let go. Lynx was fuming, glaring rays of hate towards the teen. 'WHY DID YOU DO THAT LYNX!' She turned and paled. Kai was staring at her, eyes shocked and angry.

Lynx wiped away Mark's kiss. 'What? You saw him, he kissed me!' Kai growled. 'I saw nothing of the sort, what I saw was you walking towards him and you were the one that kissed him! I saw you fucking kiss him Lynx don't lie to me! I fucking saw it with my own fucking eyes!' Lynx froze. Tears welled up in her eyes. This couldn't be happening! 'K-Kai!' He snarled. 'Silence! We're through, you will never step a hundred meters from me and my team! You got that! The only way you could even come close is if you're forced! Leave me and my team alone!' He turned around and stormed off. Lynx frantically turned to the others. 'Guys, please, you have to believe me!' They all had believed Klara. Max looked at her in disgust. 'I can't believe you Lynx we trusted you!' More tears spilled on her dress. Hilary glared at her. 'That's right! How could you do this to us, especially Kai! He has never opened up to anyone! He let his guard down to you and you broke his heart Lynx! How could you!' They stormed off, leaving a smirking Klara and Mark.

Kai and the group stormed towards Tala and the boys, dancing with a group of pixie girls. Tala smiled. 'Hey Kai!' He stopped. The look on Kai's face was terrifying. Kai stretched his hand. 'Give me your keys Ivanov!' ''What about Lynx, I don't see her with you?' There was silence. Kai said again. 'Give me the fucking keys!' 'Are you just going to leave your girl-' 'I SAID GIVE ME THE FUCKING KEYS IVANOV OR SO HELP ME I WILL FUCKING BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU!' Tala grabbed his keys and threw them at the angry captain. What the hell happened?

Lynx felt the world crashing down on her. She dropped to her knees and let the tears spill, ruining her dress. She felt a presence near her and looked up. Mark grinned as if nothing had happened. 'Sorry Lynx, but no one leaves without their punishment, hate to say I told you so.' Klara smiled. 'Aren't we a big happy family now Lynx?'

Klara looked up. He was Alexei, Nicolai and Igor, all nodding, signaling that their job was done. No one knew where Lynx was now. The coast was clear. Klara looked over to a group of trees. Two tall shadows were just visible. The two shadows walked over to Lynx. The one closer to her, the man with purple hair clamped a metal necklace around her neck **(A/N: Of course) **and stuck the needle with strange green liquid into her neck. Lynx yelped in pain. The man in purple clamped her mouth with his hand and smirked. 'New raider equipment just for you Lynx!' After she had calmed down the man smirked. 'Stand,' Lynx complied, her eyes were red and puffy and her lower lip was slightly quivering. 'I'm glad that my inventions are working, aren't you Lynx?' She wiped her eyes and said in a dull tone 'Yes Master Boris. Master Voltaire.'

Kai sped towards his house. No one spoke to him, the travelers were dead silent. He abruptly halted in front of his house and stormed inside and the bladers followed behind him. Kai stomped towards his room and slammed the door shut. The others were as silent as ever, they knew that Kai has heartbroken.

Kai sat at the end of the bed; he ran his hands through his hair and then rested his forehead on his hands. He couldn't believe it. He was conned, cheated, lied to. It was too good to be true. He knew he shouldn't have softened up to the girl, or let his emotions get the better of him. Why did he ignore his warning, the warning that kept him from doing anything idiotic? Why? Also, why did she do this to him? Why did he fall for the 'vixen's' lies? Why? He felt something weird with his eyes. He wiped his hand over them, seeing that it was water. He thought to himself. There was something in my eyes.

* * *

**-Hides- please don't hurt me! I'm so sorry I had to write that! Seriously, that was really hard to write, poor Kai, -cries and hugs Kai- I'm sorry! –Kai walks away looking at me weird- that was seriously sad stuff. Please don't hurt me! Oh yeah, read and review because then I won't know whether or not to update as soon as I can. I wait for at least six reviews before sending it because if there aren't many reviews then that means it isn't really liked. :'(**

**So please read and review PLEASE! Oh and I will explain the green liquid stuff in a later chapter, maybe in two or three chapters okay? And for the third time…READ AND REVIEW!**

**Lotsaluv **

**LNP **


	15. Going to Hawaii

**Disclaimer: I, Lettuce do not own beyblades, nor do I own pixie sticks -cries- I forgot to tell you that, man, I want a pixie stick! **

**Author's Note: Hello people! Thank you so much for the reviews I really appreciate it! I'm so glad that people are actually reading this but what really ticks me of is when people read and DON'T review. Grrr! I mean come one people! Writer's need to feel good about their writing! I ACCEPT anonymous reviews and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism! So please people. REVIEW! Ahem, anyway, glad to get that off my chest, I hope you enjoy this chapter, Kai is a little out of character but bear with me, this is the first girl he really liked, the first person that he TRULY trusted, the first….um… OKAY SO I CAN'T THINK OF ANOTHER ONE! Oh, I forgot to explain Fearmala so here is goes:**

**Fearmala: **

**Is a dark bit beast with no true form; it is a shape shifter that takes a form of what the opponent blader fears at that moment of their true fear. Kai and the others feared that Lynx was involved with Mark when she had walked over to him. Fearmala had sniffed out the fear in them and took that fear and used it against them, making the illusion that they feared most at that time. **

**If you're a little confused, just ask, okay, enjoy!**

**Chapter 15: **

-Kai's POV-

That alarm clock is pissing me off. I opened an eye and saw it in front of me. Blaring loudly. I gritted my teeth and pressed the snooze button. Thankfully it stopped. I sat up from my bed, realizing that I was still wearing my costume. I must have forgotten to return it last night. I froze. Last night. The images kept on flashing in my head. Lynx. Mark. Them. Betrayal. The blood in me began to boil and I reached for the nearest thing that my left arm could reach. The alarm clock. I glared at it and thrust it towards the wall. I was breathing hard. I paused, what the hell had gotten into me. This one girl managed to get to me, and now I know the truth about her. SHE WON'T GET OUT OF MY HEAD. I thought to myself. Okay Kai, stop thinking about her. I heard Dranzer in my thoughts, she sounded sympathetic.

/are you alright Master/

/Shut up Dranzer, I don't need your pity/

/I do not pity you master/

/Oh really/

/Yes master, I am not pitying you, I am worrying/

/what's there to worry about/

I knew I was lying to myself and her.

/You're in bad shape Master/

/Whatever Dranzer, just leave me be/

/Okay…/

I got out of bed and changed into my usual attire. With a heavy sigh, I left my room. I walked down to the stairs to the kitchen. Something caught my eyes. It was Lynx's costume, a few clothes that she borrowed and…the locket. I turned my head. This stuff would bring back memories. I walked over to the cupboard. Pulling out the instant hot chocolate out from the shelf. Damn, Lynx made a really nice hot chocolate, none of this instant junk. I blinked. Not only was I thinking about her again but I was becoming Tyson! GAH! STOP THINKING ABOUT HER! I cried out in my mind. Grrr why couldn't I stop thinking about her! I sat down with my mug of hot chocolate, staring at the empty wall.

-End of POV- **(A/N: I know, a little OOC but bear with me OKAY!)**

Hilary peered out of her closet. It seemed to be safe enough. She crept out of her room and tapped at the boy's door. They too did the same as Hilary. They did so because they were afraid of what Kai would do; he seemed to be in a really bad mood. They saw the top of his two toned hair from the couch. Hilary and the others quickly crept into the kitchen and quickly ate a piece of toast.

Unfortunately someone had to tell Kai that they had to leave. They vouched for Tyson. Tyson slowly walked towards their captain. He was about to tap Kai on the shoulder but Kai had said, in a cold tone. 'Touch me, and I will kill you.' Tyson spluttered. 'K-Kai, we have to go to the a-airport, r-right now, or we'll m-miss the p-plane!' He opened his eyes, showing cold angry purple orbs glaring at him. 'Get the bags.'

The blade breakers had arrived at the airport. Fortunately, they still had half an hour until they had to board. They hadn't missed their plane. Kai sat down and propped his feet on the top of the seat in front of him. Suddenly, someone was shaking him. He growled and snapped his eyes open. Tala was looking at him, looking a little confused and angry. 'KAI WHAT THE HELL IS BORIS DOING HERE!' Kai's anger faded away as he looked to the direction the redhead was pointing. His eyes narrowed as he did see Boris but something else as well. Lynx was being held, bridal style by Mark, who seemed to be enjoying his position at that moment. His blood began to boil again.

Lynx's eyes snapped open, she looked around, confused. A minute ago she swore she was in a bed. 'I'm glad to see you're finally awake!' Lynx froze, realizing that Mark was carrying her. She glared at him. 'Let me go.' He ignored her. She said, even more firmly. 'Fucking let me go or I'll bite off your hands!' Mark complied. Lynx stood up, glaring at the teen in front of him. Suddenly her eyes widened. She searched her pockets. Good, Tsukiyomi was still in her possession. She then felt at her neck. It was a cold metallic object. But where was her locket? **(A/N: Okay, so I'll tell you this, the serum only lasts until she falls asleep, when she wakes up, it's much more weaker) **She turned to Mark. 'Where is my locket?' Mark's smile faltered. 'Kai's locket?' She nodded. 'Where is it?' Mark grimaced. 'I took that horrid locket, and gave it back to Kai, with the clothes you borrowed!' Lynx glared daggers at the teen and looked like she was going to kill. 'WHY DID YOU TAKE MY LOCKET!' Kai at that moment froze.

Lynx felt a strong grip on her upper arm. She turned to see Boris. He grinned wickedly at her and whispered. 'Time for your, hehehe, medication.' He dragged the angry Lynx towards a small room. When they had emerged, Lynx was looking, again cold an emotionless. **(A/N: Getting the picture?) **She followed behind him, ignoring the stared given to her by the bladers.

Kai stood up, staring at Lynx. What went on in that room? What happened to her? He then shook his head. Stop thinking about her! He thought as he gritted his teeth. Tala looked at him, confused. 'Kai, er, what's going on?' Kai muttered, just so that only Tala would hear. 'I broke it off, she was a spy,' Tala gasped. 'You can't be serious? Lynx? That Lynx!' He pointed to her. Kai nodded. 'Yes, spy Lynx.' Breaking the awkward silence was the P.A. system. _'Would all bladers please show their tickets and board the plane.'_

They bladers went through the aerobridge towards the plane. Most bladers were laughing, enjoying themselves, apart from three teams. They were the Blitzkrieg Boys, Raiders and the Blade Breakers.

They all sat at their seats, buckling up for the take off. Unfortunately, Kai was seated beside Lynx; the only thing separating their seats was the aisle. He stared at Lynx; her eyes were still open, showing malice and hate. He shivered slightly, he had never seen Lynx look so, hateful.

After the belt button stopped flashing, they all unbuckled and roamed around, mingling with the other teams. Tala stormed towards Kai. 'You're serious about you and Lynx breaking it off?' Kai ignored him, putting on some earphones. Tala glared at the captain and walked back to his seat, crossing his arms, he was downright angry at Kai. Even though he didn't see what happened, he had a feeling that Lynx wasn't a spy, if only that stubborn ass of a captain could see for himself. He was also outraged that Boris was there. Boris! He was the man that cyborged him, using him for his own personal gain!

Voltaire, who was seated beside Lynx and Boris, turned to her. 'Lynx, I know you still have Tsukiyomi, give her to me,' Lynx stared at one of her 'masters' she looked away, unable to bear what she was being forced to do. She slowly took out her blade, slightly shaking as she put it in the palm of Voltaire's hand. Kai, who had been watching from the corner of his eye, was shocked. Lynx was actually giving her beloved Tsukiyomi to that son of a bitch! Voltaire smirked, as he turned to Boris. 'I need to speak to you about Lynx's _medication _and_ this.' _He motioned towards the black, blue and silvery coloured blade. He turned to Lynx, whose eyes were closer and her arms were crossed. She opened an eye. 'You will not move from this chair, that's an order!' Lynx replied in a monotonous voice. 'Yes Master Voltaire, as you wish.' Boris nodded and the two stood up, heading near the toilets.

Voltaire growled angrily. 'The serum doesn't seem to work when she woken up!' Boris nodded. 'The serum must wear out when she sleeps; we'll have to apply it to her every time she wakes up.' Voltaire nodded. 'The the necklace seems to be working?' Boris nodded. 'Yes, it'll keep her in line, but there seems to be a minor glitch in the serum.' Voltaire raised a brow. 'What do you mean _minor _glitch?' Boris replied. 'It seems that the serum suppresses all emotions except for hate and anger.' Voltaire nodded, he continued. 'What should we do with Tsukiyomi?' Boris gave him a maniacal grin. 'I believe I have a use for it, are you familiar with Yin and Yang? Voltaire replied. 'I have heard a little about it, explain,' Yin and Yang is a Chinese philosophy, about the two opposing forces in the universe, one good one bad, but both have a small opposing force in them,' Voltaire nodded as Boris continued. 'Well, I believe that I can extract the minority of darkness in Tsukiyomi and expose her true potential as a dark bit beast, all I need to do is find away to extract the darkness, make Tsukiyomi evil, pure evil.' As he said it, his eyes glistened like black oil, making him look even more psychotic.

At that moment, they heard a loud scream. 'YOU RUINED EVERYTHING DEMIDENKO! I HATE YOU! YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!' Lynx was shaking Mark, pummeling him, injuring him in any possible way. But amazingly enough she was still in her seat. She was angry, no furious. When Boris and Voltaire had left he sat next to Lynx, giving Kai a triumphant look. He had draped his arm around Lynx and leaning over, smothering the still girl with kisses. Kai stared, his anger rising. She was letting him do all that to her! **(A/N: Don't worry, Kai's anger is a key component in a future chapter: 3) **suddenly her eyes had snapped open, she gave Mark a smile. Unfortunately, Mark had not noticed that that smile was one of pure anger. She had then grabbed him and started to beat the living daylights out of him, yelling abuse at him in Russian.

Voltaire and Boris had returned, Boris growled. 'Lynx! Stop this immediately!' Lynx stopped abruptly and dropped Mark on the floor; she stood up and bowed low. 'I apologize Master Boris, I-I don't know what came over me.' All eyes were on her. What had just gone on? Another awkward silence. Kai's eyes narrowed as he saw Boris holding a small remote, concealing it from the view of others. Lynx shivered slightly as Kai saw Boris press the button on the remote. He began to ponder over what had happened the night before. What is going on?

/Perhaps you were wrong Master/

/I'm never wrong Dranzer/

/Oh really/

/Yes/

/Well, what ab-/

/I repeat Dranzer, I am never wrong/

/Master, I think you're making a big mistake/

/No Dranzer, I'll eat my scarf before admitting I'm wrong/

/Would you put that in writing/

/Silence Dranzer/

The blade breakers got to their room. It seemed nice enough. There were six single beds. Kai, being the captain and in a bad mood took another single bed, dragging it to make a double, he then lay on it, his head hanging from the edge. Then BAM! Tala walked through their door.

He cried out. 'Guys! The raiders are on TV you have to see this!' He turned on their television.

A young reporter with golden blonde hair lit up the screen. 'Hello fellow viewers, welcome to the BBA channel, I'm Natasha White and I'm here with the wildcard of the bladers, the black Raiders with their team coaches Voltaire and Boris!'

Tala, Spencer and Bryan booed at the black box. The three were glaring at the two coaches.

The reporter turned to Voltaire. 'Now Mr Hiwatari, you've been a major topic in the blading community, most think of you as a tyrant, is this so?' Voltaire put on a fake smile. 'Of course I'm not a tyrant, all my bladers are treated with respect and discipline, that's why we are going to win the championship.' Natasha nodded. 'Aha, so, can you introduce the viewers to your bladers?' Voltaire nodded. 'Certainly.' He turned to his bladers, all lined up and standing tall. **(A/N: Military Style) **He pointed to Igor. 'Igor Privalov,' Igor nodded. 'Alexei Zakarova,' Alexei gave a smile to the camera and nodded. 'Nicolai Yanovski,' Nicolai nodded. 'Klara Smitten' Klara nodded. 'Mark Demidenko,' he finally turned to Lynx. 'Finally, Lynx Petrovski.' Lynx opened an eye, smirked and closed it again. The reporter raised a brow. 'But isn't Lynx a member of the blade breakers?' Boris interjected. 'Lynx was, technically a raider, see these bracelets on each raider's arm?' The reporter nodded. 'They show where their true allegiance lays, no matter where they are, they'll be a raider, unless the bracelet is off their arms of course.' Natasha nodded. 'So, do any of the bladers have other skills?' Voltaire nodded. 'Actually, Lynx and Mark are quite talented in hand in hand combat. They often sparred in the abbey for training.' He turned to Lynx and Mark. 'Lynx, Mark, give the viewers a demonstration.'

At once Tala and the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys stood up, they looked excited. 'We have to go, Mark is a dead man!' The Blade Breakers exchanged glances. Kai growled. 'We aren't going.' Tala glared at the teen. 'Fine suit yourself.' They left.

Lynx gave Mark a cold and hateful grin as she turned to Voltaire. 'With pleasure Master.'

**Well, again, not my best writing but the fight with Lynx and Mark and another thing in the next chapter or so will be fun to write! –Evil grin- Mark is sooo dead. Man, you just want to wring that guy's neck and WHAM! Please review, no flames, but constructive criticism and anonymous reviews are accepted. –Thinks she already said that- -scrolls up- Ha! I did! **

**Oh, and I'll explain the thing about the serum, it'll be said again but yes, anyway this is what the serum is, I'm not sure if it is scientifically possible but bear with me. This is a fanfiction ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN **

**The serum has to be injected into Lynx frequently. It has the opposite effect of chocolate. It depletes endorphins so that Lynx shows no emotions, but sometimes can regain some of the endorphins because of Hate and Anger. –Cough- Mark **

–**Cough- it also makes her vulnerable to pain, even small amounts because endorphins block pain and as I said it has the opposite effect. **

**Any more questions please ask and READ AND REVIEW! **

**Lotsaluv LNP**


	16. Fight Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades; I only own this story and its OC's **

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Well I'm going to have a special thanks thing from now on, and I would really like to thank these people that they took the time to review after reading my fan fiction. THANKYOU HEAPS! I hope you like this chapter and remember to read and review! **

**Special Thanks: **

**Sasuke Chica **

**(Thanks for the review it means a lot me for you to say that!) **

**Werecat Rei, HeartlessDevil, Crazyazngrl, SilverGhostKitsune, ****Animasha92, Firedraike08 **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 16: Fight Back

* * *

**

Lynx and Mark walked onto the large blue mat. Mark couldn't help shiver when he saw Lynx's cold smirk. He knew he was going to get hurt. REALLY hurt. Voltaire walked up to Lynx and whispered in her ear. 'Don't hurt him,' Lynx smirked again. 'I won't hurt him…' Igor struck the bell. DING! Lynx continued. '..Much.'

Mark went into a fighting stance, ready to block any attack that Lynx would throw at him. Unfortunately for him, Lynx was fuelled with anger on thing that was not to be messed with, she went towards him, ready to strike. Mark smirked as he saw an opening in Lynx's stance. Her left side was completely open. He raised his right arm, going for the punch. But unfortunately for him, Lynx easily dodged the punch by grabbing the arm, then pulling it the opposite direction, making Mark fall on his behind. Mark blinked. What the? Damn that was pretty fast.

'OOH THAT'S GOTTA HURT!' Mark turned around to see the Tala and the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys; they seemed to have attracted a crowd. More embarrassingly, it was a huge crowd and even more, he was caught on camera, being beaten by a girl. He got up, more determined to beat Lynx. He ran up to her; Lynx was standing with her arms folded, she was clearly bored at his 'feeble' attempts to beat her. Mark began to punch at Lynx, faster and faster. Lynx still had a smirk on his face as she grabbed his right fist and twisted it, turning Mark so that she had him in a grip lock. Mark struggled for a moment. Lynx let go, stepping back a few steps. He heard a yell. 'MARK LOOK OUT!' He turned, it was Klara. Turning the opposite direction to your adversary is a VERY, repeat VERY bad idea. WHAM! Lynx punched Mark in his stomach. Mark bent over, he had been winded. But that wasn't all. Lynx continued the massacre, hitting him again in the stomach; making Mark continue to stay in his uncomfortable position. WHACK! She hit his chin, making the teen stagger. Lynx smirked again. All her anger was being let out in this fight. Mark grabbed Lynx's neck, ready to do some damage. But Lynx grabbed the hand and ran forward, making Mark run back. He fell over as Lynx flipped over him, regaining her fighting stance, while he lay on the floor.

Mark wiped his nose, a trickle of blood on his fingers. He growled as he stood up and charged at Lynx. Lynx blew away a strand of hair from her face. Her eyes narrowed and burnt with all the negative energies she had in her body, hate, malice, anger and resentment. She swiftly raised her leg and kicked Mark, making him fall to the ground. The now massive crowd cried out. 'OUCH! OOOH! THAT'S GOT TO HURT!' Time for the grand finale. She thought as she pinned Mark down, ready to punch the living daylights out of him when 'THAT'S ENOUGH!' Lynx stopped, got up and turned to Voltaire. He smirked. 'Well done. Now go train.'

The blade breakers had been watching the entire thing. Well, most of them. Kai had left the building, he couldn't see Lynx anymore. It made him feel, he didn't know what the feeling was. It was something that he had never felt before. It was weird and for him, depressing. He thought to himself. Where the hell is my icy cool composure?

Tala and his friends had enjoyed this little 'demonstration'. Oh how Tala hated Mark for messing with the Kai-Lynx relationship. It was fun messing with Kai. Kai was so, unemotional towards girls. That's what made it fun. Kai didn't know how to act.

He walked over to Lynx, who was now plaiting her hair into two long plaits. Tala smiled and put a hand on Lynx's shoulder. 'Lynx, congratulations!' Lynx stared up, her normally bright dazzling eyes were no more and instead, they were cold and sharp. 'I do not need any praising Ivanov,' she replied in a monotonous voice as she brushed away his hand. She stood up and left. Tala looked back at her and frowned. Something DEFINITELY wasn't right.

Lynx followed behind Voltaire and Boris, the other raiders were behind her. She looked back and a wide grin was on her face. Mark was limping pretty badly. He was a mess. He had a few bruises here and there and he was bleeding from a few places. He deserved what he got.

They got to their room. It was on the twenty-first floor room number thirty-three. As we entered the room, a strong scent struck me. Breakfast. Voltaire and Boris pointed to the table, obviously meaning to eat. They said. 'We'll be back in an hour; we need to talk with Mr Dickinson about our current situation. And since Mark doesn't seem fit enough to play, Lynx, you'll fill in with Black Dranzer.' Lynx grimace for a moment and then she and the other raiders nodded. 'Yes Masters.' They replied. But first Boris strode over to Lynx, holding out a needle. 'Just in case, we'll double the dose.' He restrained Lynx and injected the serum into her neck. Lynx closed her eyes and curled her fists. The pain was excruciating! After a while she loosened her fists and breathed hard. The two coaches left.

She then sat down, staring at the food in front of her. A boiling hot pot of chocolate was right in front of her. She quickly poured herself a mug of the delicious hot chocolate; she raised it to her lips. The cocoa-y smell hit her fast. She was about to take a sip when Mark placed a hand on top of the mug. 'Nope, no chocolate for you, it'll mess up the serum.' Lynx narrowed her eyes as she dropped the hot chocolate. She smirked as Mark dropped his hand. SPLASH! Lynx had 'spilt' the hot chocolate on his lap. He stood up, scowling and in pain. She smirked again. 'Woops, my hand slipped.' She stood up and headed to the bedrooms, sleep was needed. But one other thing was on her mind. She had to fight back. Even if they could control her will and emotions, they couldn't control her thoughts.

* * *

Lynx woke up, bright and early. She checked her watch. It was two in the morning. Perfect. She thought. Her mind was sharp now. Nothing could stop her. She scanned the room around her. They were all asleep. She smiled as she crept out of the room; one thing was in her mind. Voltaire's laptop. She crept over to their bags, searching for the laptop.

Finally she found it. Lynx picked it up with care as she placed it on the table. She turned it on and as she waited for the laptop to start up she took out an empty CD. Smiling to herself she opened up the video files, searching for evidence. She saved the evidence onto the disk and ejected it from the laptop. She put the laptop back into the suitcase and scribbled a note to her 'team'.

Lynx checked her watch again. It was now four thirty in the morning. Lynx left the room; she needed a little time to herself. As she walked down the flight of stairs she wondered. Where was the perfect place for a little 'Lynx time'? Lynx thought hard and finally recalled the perfect place. While she was on the BBA bus, they had passed a waterfall. As she exited the front doors of the hotel she retraced the steps to the waterfall.

Lynx POV

I was walking towards my destination. The rain came pouring down on me, wetting my new Black Raider uniform. It was an old fashioned black dress, slightly similar to my first uniform. It had large ruffles on the end of the sleeves; the top part looked like a corset and the bottom part of the dress was strips of black, the white second layer of the dress underneath was visible. I stopped briefly, even if I couldn't show my emotions due to Boris' double dosage. I could still think them. Damn Voltaire! Damn Boris! Damn Black Raiders! I continued my way to the waterfall.

I had finally reached it. I could see the sparkling water rushing down into the lagoon below the fall. I sighed and jumped into the waterfall. The jets of water consumed me as I came in contact with them. I began to think. I have to put a stop to this! I know I can break his inventions if I just had enough strength. But I felt so weak. I could feel pain even more so than I was meant to. It was lucky that I was faster than Mark, if he did manage to hit me, I would have lost.

I thought some more, this time about me. I have nothing. Friends. I immediately thought of the Blade Breakers and Blitzkrieg Boys. I doubt that they'll ever talk to me, well, Tala might but… A long sigh passed my lips. Love. I knew I lost that. I knew that Kai hated me, knew that he would never talk to me. These were depressing thoughts, but one thing kept running through my mind. Why didn't he believe me? He could have suspected something. My eyes narrowed. I was thinking about Hiwatari again. Damn, I know it's a lost cause right now but I just can't stop thinking about him. I shook out the thought immediately. I should really stop thinking about it.

I closed my eyes tightly trying to wash away the thoughts. It seemed to help. My shoulders drooped as I began to like the sounds around me. The rushing water hitting the rocked, the rustling leaves, the birds chirping. It was so relaxing. I breathed in deeply and then out. Good thoughts were coming to mind. But then something ruined it. Black Dranzer had come into my thoughts.

/Hello _Mistress_/

/Go away/

/Tut tut, you shouldn't speak to your bit beasts like that/

/You aren't my bit, Tsukiyomi is/

/Hah! That pathetic moon goddess/

/Don't you dare talk about her that way/

/Bah! I can talk about any bit beast any way I like, they are below me/

/No you can't you evil-/

/Evil? Why thank you for the compliment _Mistress_/

/Just leave my alone, you and I both don't want to be partnered. /

/Very well _Mistress_/

I took out the black blade from her pocket. The damn thing was evil. I could feel the dark aura surrounding the blade. Just the thought of me using it made me shiver. How I wanted to throw this blade away, far away. But a thought kept me from doing so. An innocent kid, or blader could pick it up and be drawn to its power. Black Dranzer could control them, taint them with evil. Plus, if I didn't have Black Dranzer, Voltaire and Boris might destroy my beloved Tsukiyomi. I growled, realizing that the pounding water was now reminding me of the loneliness I was now in. I stepped out of the waterfall, dripping wet of course. I checked my watch again. It was eight. My eyes widened. CRAP! I ran towards the hotel. I was running as fast as I could, dodging people all around me. Voltaire was going to KILL me! I turned the corner and stopped abruptly. Tala and the Blitzkrieg Boys were in the way.

Tala looked at me, wanting answers I believe. 'Lynx, are you alright you don't seem yourself lately?'

'I'm perfectly fine.'

'Why would you be fine if you're on this team?'

'My masters are here, that's all that matters now'

'Now? That's all that matters?'

'Ivanov, I have lost many things in my life, and I would like to not lose anymore, it will be wise if you stop pestering me today!'

Tala looked at me, his normally soft icy blue eyes turned sharp. 'Just tell me one thing, is it true what Kai said, it was all a ruse?'

I blinked. I didn't know how to answer that. Tell the truth or defy an order. I decided to do neither as I turned around. Tala cried out, his voice now angry. 'Answer me Lynx! Did you or did you not fool Kai into thinking you cared about him because I know it hurt him a lot!'

Everything was spinning, I didn't know why. I felt hot salty tears falling down my face. I felt a little weak. I turned to Tala and gulped. 'I-I-' I fainted.

**

* * *

Well how was it? Awesome? Confusing? Please tell me and read and review! PLEASE!**

**If you don't follow why Lynx fainted it's because of the double dosage with the serum and because she hasn't really eaten that much since the incident at the party, oh and I have another poll. –Ahem-**

**Who do you hate the most and put them in order**

**Mark- more bashings to come! That evil git!**

**Voltaire – the evil son of a…..**

**Boris- you just want to go –pounds fist into palm-**

**Klara –No good lying…..**

**Well again I'll say read and review. Constructive Criticism and anonymous reviews are accepted but NO FLAMES! Oh and the ultra cool normal reviews are accepted too of course! Thanks to all those people who read this and review –thumbs up- you guys are awesome! **

**Does anyone want to join my C2 by the way? It's called OC MADNESS and it's basically a place where you put all the great stories with OC's, oh and please recommend some good stories, so I can read and maybe put them in my C2! Thanks again and for the last time…READ AND REVIEW!**


	17. Realizations The Lynx Files

**Disclaimer: Me, I don't own beyblades, it's on my wish list though, and with all the other things…I can't have.**

**Author's Note: Well here's the next chapter! I'm glad you guys liked the previous! Mark bashing is so fun! Hahahahaha well right now I'm on holidays! Woohoo! So I'll have a little more time to write every day! But I was, hehehe, told to not use the computer so much. It sucks. Well anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Special Thanks: **

**Zangoose9229-thanks for the review and compliment! **

**HeartlessDevil, Firedraike08, Majestic Evil, star saphire, sugar 911 and animasha92, lele121 better Alf? **

**Chapter 17: Realizations- The Lynx Files

* * *

**

Tala blinked. What the? He picked her up bridal style and started to run to the closest medics. While running, he could hear Lynx, muttering. 'It hurts, my neck, please make it stop.' Tala whispered, not caring if she heard or not. 'It's alright Lynx, I got you.' Spencer and Bryan were running behind him, trying to keep up with the red head.

Tala shouted at the receptionist. 'She just fainted, I don't know what happened!' The startled receptionist quickly pressed the intercom. 'Dr. White, we have an emergency here! Please come to the reception desk immediately!' In minutes a man in his mid twenties with a white doctor's coat ran in, his stethoscope swinging as he ran. 'What's the problem?' Tala answered. 'Well, I don't really know, one minute I'm talking to her, then the other, she faints for no reason!' Dr White thought for a moment and asked. 'Do you know if she taken any sort of medication?' Tala shook his head. 'N-no, not that I know of…' He paused for a second and continued. 'Wait, she said something hurts on her neck!' Dr White ordered the nurses to put Lynx on a hospital bed and take her to an empty ward. The nurses nodded, changed Lynx into the hospital clothes **(A/N: I don't know what it's called) **and put her into the empty ward. Before Dr Ward entered the room, Tala asked. 'Doc, what are you going to do?' He answered. 'Well, we'll take some blood from her neck, which might be the source of the problem. We'll get the results in a matter of hours.' Tala nodded and sat back down onto the plastic chairs in the hallway.

**Lynx POV**

I slowly opened my eyes. The light, Argh it hurt my eyes. I groaned and tried to get up. Man my head hurt. I saw a red blur in front rush towards me. I rubbed my eyes. My vision soon cleared up. 'Tala?' He gave a sigh of relief. 'Your fine that's a relief!' Lynx stared at him for a moment. All the emotions that were bottled up inside of her were ready to come out. I bit my lip. Tala came closer to me, a face full of concern. I looked at him, and cried out. 'I'm so sorry! It wasn't my fault!' I began to cry. Tala came forward giving me a comforting embrace. He spoke to me in a soft tone. 'Lynx, this is really important, were you really a spy?' Lynx wiped away the tears she had on her face. 'I-I'm not allowed to say but…' she looked down, realizing she was no longer wearing her dress. Lynx scanned the room. 'There's something in the right pocket of my dress,' Tala nodded and stood up. He shuffled through the pocket and found a disc. He stared at it, curious to find out what was inside the plastic ring. He turned to me. I sighed. 'Everything is in that disc, EVERYTHING. Tala, please, give it to the blade breakers, please. Don't let Voltaire catch you with it, just please Tala,' He looked into my eyes, all red and puffy and nodded. 'Alright,' I gave him a smile, the first smile ever since the party incident. He smiled back at me. I lay back down, I was drained of energy.

**End of POV**

Voltaire, Boris and the Black Raiders stormed into the hospital. Mark slammed his hands on the reception desk. 'Where's Lynx Petrovski?' The receptionist stuttered. 'W-ward 308.' Today was a very odd day for her.

Boris slammed ward 308's door open. His experiment had escaped him. He glared at the pink haired teen and Tala. Tala stiffened upon seeing Boris. His icy blue orbs sending rays of hate towards the purple haired man. Boris tossed Lynx her uniform. 'Get dressed, we're leaving.' Tala interrupted. 'Her blood tests haven't come back yet! She might still be sick!' Boris gave him a sadistic grin. 'Oh I know what the problem is Ivanov,' He turned to Lynx. 'Get up and get changed.' Lynx nodded and walked over to the screen. She quickly changed and walked over towards her 'Master' Boris grabbed her by the arm and led her out of the ward; Leaving behind a fuming Tala Ivanov.

Dr White burst into the room, a stack of papers were in his hand. His jaw dropped as he saw the empty bed. 'Where's Lynx?' Tala answered. 'Her coach took her back, why?' Dr White sighed. 'Well there seems to be a problem with Lynx's blood, the tests show that she has a chemical in her system,' Tala froze. 'Wh-What?' Dr White continued. 'Her endorphin count is depleted; her bodily systems don't seem to be protecting her against any pain and a part of her brain, the one that controls emotions is slightly damaged.' Bryan asked. 'Will she be alright?' Dr White sighed. 'Well, if whatever's in her system continues to infect her, she might not be, but if this thing that's in her body is stopped, then she has a chance. A huge one I might add.' The boys breathed out huge sighs of relief. 'Thanks doc, now c'mon guys we need to tell Kai.' They nodded and sprinted out. This was really important for the phoenix to know.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! 'KAI OPEN THE DOOR!' A vein popped in the teen's temple. Tala would just not leave him alone. 'KAI OPEN THE DOOR THIS IS IMPORTANT! IT'S ABOUT LYNX! SHE DIDN'T BETRAY YOU!' Kai froze, as did the others in the room. He growled and flung the door open. 'What is it! He snapped. Tala gave him a look and showed him the disc. 'Look at it, it has everything.' Kai scoffed. 'What, you believe her? What if it's a virus, it'll wipe out Kenny's stats! Everything on our beyblades!' Tala gave Kai a glare, his eyes darted towards the laptop that the chief was holding oh so protectively. Tala smirked. 'Fine, if you won't put the disk in, I will.' He dove towards the laptop, using his mastered reflexes thanks to abbey training; he got the laptop in a flash and shoved the disc inside.

Kenny, who was pushed aside stared in horror; his beloved laptop was being 'maltreated'. He got up and cried out. 'NO DIZZY!' But Kenny froze as he saw the screen. Something was flashing. In big bold letters it flashed. 'Biovault Abbey: Lynx Petrovski' Kenny crawled over towards the laptop. The room was dead silent. Kenny picked up the laptop and walked towards the couch. All eyes were on the computer screen now. Kai stared at the screen intently. What could this file hold?

Kenny double clicked the file. Another screen had appeared. It was password protected. Kenny scowled. 'We're stuck, this'll take forever!' Kai turned to Tala as the two exchanged glances. What would an egotistical bastard who thinks himself as god put as a password? Tala smirked. 'Type in Voltaire.' Kenny nodded and quickly typed in 'Voltaire'. A green text appeared. Gained Access. Kenny turned to Tala, astonished. 'Wh- How- how did you do that?' Tala shrugged. 'It's Voltaire, look at Kai, he's related to that bastard and he thinks he's a god. Enough said.' Kai growled. 'I'm not affiliated with that old son of a b-' 'Language Kai, language!' interjected Tala. Kai looked like he was about to kill the red head.

The screen had various video files on it. The first that caught their eyes was: Lynx Project: Training. Hesitantly the chief clicked on it.

**Video:**

Voltaire addressed the raiders. 'Stand.' He said a hint on glee in his piercing eyes. 'Raiders, these are new prototype experiments, they are for disciplinary action.' Lynx cried out. 'But we already have the bracelets! Why do we need more?' Voltaire glared at the pink haired girl. 'Since you feel that way Lynx, you'll be the first to be tested.' Lynx scowled, regretting what she had previously said. She walked up to her 'Master'. Voltaire put the necklace on her and injected the serum. Almost at once, the devices seemed to be working on her. Voltaire smirked. 'This serum, is called ES55, it will deplete your endorphin count so that those who-' he glanced at Lynx. '-cannot seem to hide their emotions, will be forced to.' He pointed towards the silver necklace. 'This is the will breaker, like its name so obviously says, it will break your will, making it easier for us, to control you.' Again he stared at Lynx. She was standing in front of a beyblade dish. Her eyes were sharp and cold. She smirked. 'What do you wish me to do Master Voltaire?' Voltaire was behind her. He grinned maliciously, his eyes glinting like black oil. 'I order you to destroy the blades, capture their strength! Now!' Lynx nodded, in the same monotone voice she answered. 'As you wish master!' She smirked as she pointed towards the beyblades. 'BLACK DRANZER DESTROY THE WEAKLINGS! DOOM GIG!' A black phoenix emerged from the blade, attacking the beyblades until they were turned to dust; she called back the dark bit beast and pointed it directly to the broken blades. She absorbed the remaining strength from them and smirked once more. 'It is done Master.' A few seconds later, Lynx collapsed.

**End Video**

The group was dead silent as the chief clicked on a file, this however wasn't a video.

**File**

Fearmala: A dark bit beast with no true form; it is a shape shifter that takes a form of what the opponent blader fears at that moment of their true fear. This bit beast is drawn to the fear that grips the hearts of many. When it tastes the fear of its adversary, it can create the fear as an illusion, weakening its opponents.

**End File **

The group was silent. All of them thinking one thing. It was all a set up. Lynx was set up. Kai gulped. He couldn't believe it.

/I told you master/

/Dranzer, shut up/

/So when are you going to eat that scarf of yours/

/Dranzer, SHUT UP/

/Fine, fine, Geez, all I want to say is, both you and I know that YOU were wrong/

Kenny clicked another video file: Surveillance #26

**Video**

Lynx attacked a slowly spinning beyblade from the dish. She smiled. Her joy for the sport showed in her eyes. This looked a lot different to the Lynx they saw in the previous video but, they took no notice, staring at Lynx and the one that ran towards her, smiling. Mark. She smiled. 'I did it Markie! I did it!' He hugged her. 'That was great Lynxie!' Clearly Voltaire was not in this video as he would have skinned them alive. Mark stopped hugging her and raised her chin, planting a kiss on her lips. Lynx froze, rooted to the spot. Her eyes narrowed as she pushed him off. SLAP! Then Voltaire walked into the room, he glared at Lynx and pointed to the door. Lynx gave make a death glare and stomped towards the door.

**End of Video**

Now they definitely knew it. Lynx was telling the truth. Hilary bit her lip. 'My god, all those things I said to her…' she covered her face. 'No, no, no, no.' Max looked at the screen, he looked really depressed. 'Guys, I think we were wrong.' Tyson nodded. 'Yeah, man, I feel really bad.' 'Hn,' Hilary wheeled to Kai. 'IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY!WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU KAI! THAT WAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND! WE WERE TRICKED AND THAT WAS ALL YOU CAN SAY!' Kai shot her an icy glare and he grabbed the laptop and headed for the bathroom. Hilary was about to follow but Ray placed his hand on her shoulder. 'Let him go Hil, Kai needs time alone.' Tyson nodded. 'Yeah, he needs to finish watching the 'Lynx Files', it'll do him good.' Tala raised a brow. 'Lynx Files?' Tyson nodded. 'Yeah, Lynx Files, you know, they're mainly all about Lynx and their files, DUH!'

Kai sat on the toilet seat. The laptop on his lap. He stared intently at the files and began to watch them. It had taken him most of the day but he finally got through them all, and after seeing them, he couldn't help but feel the pangs of guilt stabbing into him. He felt horrible. Everything in the files showed Lynx's true personality. The one that she had shown towards them. He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. One thought kept on repeating itself in his mind. I was wrong.

**

* * *

Author's Note **

**Hello everyone! I finally finished this chapter, man I was stuck. Really stuck doing this. But it turned out pretty well I must admit. Hehehe I FINALLY DID IT FIREDRAIKE08! Hahahahaha. Well Kai has finally woken up and smelt the roses. Lynx was set up. Gosh, he can be a stubborn one. Well I didn't really know what to call this chapter, so I'll ask you guys!**

**Realizations **

**The Lynx Files**

**Realizations-The Lynx Files**

**Please read and review. Constructive criticism is accepted but no flames please because I don't really handle them well. Oh and anonymous reviews are welcome with open arms. Thanks again to those who take the time to press the little review button and let their fingers have a little exercise by typing nice comments about the chapter. THANKS AGAIN BUT PLEASE READ AND REVIEW because I update when I get six reviews or more, hehehe it's a little high but oh well. **

**Oh and if I accidentally said Hugs n Drugs I meant Hugs not Drugs, so…**

**Hugs not Drugs**

**LNP **


	18. Hawaii Round One

**Author's Note: Hello everybody! Man, aren't you glad that Kai finally realized that he was wrong. I just wonder if I should put a scarf incident in or not. Hmmm. **

**Thanks to:**

**Lele21 **

**crazyazngrl**

**firedraike08**

**animasha92**

**sugar911**

**Majestic Evil **

**HeartlessDevil, **

**Whatevergurlx0x-reviewer 101**

**Sasuke chica- thanks for the review and compliment! Yeah Kai went into the bathroom because it was somewhere where he could be alone, but yeah that's why.**

**Zangoose9229- Thanks for the review and the compliment and congratulations on being reviewer number 100!**

**Sorry I didn't write your thanks: **

**PureBlackRaven **

**SilverGhostKitsune and Spirit of Innocence- THANKS!**

**Enjoy the chapter! **

**Chapter 18: Hawaii Round One**

**Kai's POV (A/N: Again, he is a little OOC)

* * *

**

Ok, for once I admit it, I was wrong. But that made me feel even worse. DAMMIT! HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID! I thought it over and curled my hands into fists. I can't believe I did that to her, I…failed her, believing that snake Klara over Lynx. I breathed in deeply, deciding on my next step. Find Lynx.

I opened the door and saw that everyone in the room was staring at me. Tala jumped towards me, a triumphant look on his face. 'Dude, I told you, I mean c'mon, Lynx isn't the type of girl that'd do that, she's fun, friendly and great to be with! Whereas you aren't! See! She completes you!' I shot him a death glare, unfortunately, that doesn't really work on the bouncing red head. Oh, I forgot to mention, he was bouncing. Damn Ivanov.

I turned around heading for the door; my main priority was to find Lynx. I walked towards the reception desk and asked the receptionist nicely, well as nice as I could put it. 'Where the fuck is the Black Raiders room?' No matter how nice I was or how much I threatened him, he still wouldn't tell me. I could feel a vein about to pop. The others must have as well because Ray quickly said. 'Er, c'mon guys, maybe she's at the beystadium!' The others agreed and soon we were on our way to the stadium.

I was unfortunately walking next to Tala. He was constantly talking and talking. 'I told you that you were wrong, you should have believed her Kai she was your girl-' I snapped. 'I FUCKING KNOW THAT OKAY! I SCREWED UP! EVERYONE IS TELLING ME THIS WHEN I ALREADY KNOW! FIRST DRANZER THEN YOU AND SOON IT'LL BE TYSON! I KNOW OKAY! I SCREWED UP! NOW I WANT HER BACK SO I CAN FUCKING APOLOGIZE FOR BEING SUCH A FUCKING JERK OF A BOYFRIEND!' They looked at me as if I had steam coming out of my ears. They were just standing there, doing nothing but gape at me.

Hilary stared at me, looking like she was about to burst into tears. She cried out. 'Oh, Kai I didn't know you liked her that much!' Tala nodded. 'Yeah Kai, now, doesn't it feel better to let all the stress out and say what you really feel instead of being an emotionless bastard!' I could have choked him right then and now. Thank god we were near the stadium.

**End of POV**

The blading teams all gathered in the stadium, they were all waiting to see who was going to battle first. They looked up at the screen. Black Raiders vs. F Dynasty. The crowd erupted into a thunderous roar. They all knew that this would be a two against two battle. Voltaire smirked and clicked his fingers towards Klara and Lynx. 'Go, destroy them and take their bit beasts. Use all the power you can wield.' Lynx and Klara nodded and said in unison. 'Yes Master.' But Lynx had said that in hesitation.

The four bladers surrounded the dish, their blades and launchers out and ready for an intense battle. '3 2 1 LET IT RIP!' The four blades hit the dish, spinning around, ready to take the offence. Lynx smirked as she narrowed her crimson eyes and glanced at Klara's Fearmala. Lynx's black blade hit hers with a strong dark force that had emitted from the blade. Fearmala was pushed back dangerously towards the rim. Klara cried out. 'What the hell do you think you're doing!' Lynx smirked again. 'I prefer to battle alone.' Raul and Julia exchanged confused glances. Julia smiled. 'So much for partnership, c'mon Raul, let's show em!' The two Pegasus' spun around each other, making a large and powerful force. Klara glared daggers at her 'partner'. She was going to make them lose this battle! The siblings cried out. 'GEMINI BLAST!' Black Dranzer easily dodged the would be fatal attack but unfortunately for Klara, Fearmala was greatly weakened by the black phoenix. It took the hit and flew out of the dish. Klara blinked a few times. She lost! Klara was fuming. She hated losing! She turned to Lynx, ready to strangle the life out of her. Lynx smirked as she turned her head to Mark and then to Klara. 'Watch, this is Black Dranzer's true power!' She cried out as black feathery corporeal wings sprouted from her back. **(A/N: You know how in this battle with Tyson and Miguel how he sprouted those gargoyle wings when he had attacked, that's like this)** 'BLACK DRANZER! DARK DOOM GIG!' Her light pink hair billowed around her as a black orb appeared out of the beyblade, engulfing all that was in the dish. A piercing screech came from the dish and the light emitting from Lynx's beyblade became to much. The bladers shielded their eyes. Finally it had disappeared. The light was gone and the only thing remaining in the dish was a black beyblade, spinning alone in the center.

Jazzman's jaw dropped, as did everyone else. Voltaire's sadistic grin widened as he motioned for the two to steal the bit beasts. Julia and Raul's eyes widened. The two were worried, what will they do to their Pegasus'? Lynx caught Black Dranzer.

/_Mistress_ it is time to collect our prize/

/But what if I don't want to/

/You have no choice; it is an order _Mistress _from Master Voltaire/

/No/

/Aha, defying an order now? We'll see what Master Voltaire thinks about that. /

/Hold your beak bird! You can't tell me what to do, no one can/

/Bird? You dare call me such lowly names! And I don't have to tell you what to do _Mistress_; your Master's will do so by FORCE/

Voltaire cried out. 'TAKE IT NOW!' Lynx hesitated for a moment, one sign that meant she was trying to fight. Fight the will breaker, fight the ES55, and take full control again. Klara had seen her team member, her face in pure concentration. Klara took this opportunity and raised her blood red blade towards the sibling's beyblades. In moments she had absorbed the bit beasts. Lynx blinked for a moment. She had fought and won! FOUGHT AND WON! Lynx gave a weak smile before turning around and heading for the exit.

The crowd erupted into another thunderous roar. The battle had ended pretty quickly for a partnered battle. And they had thought that Julia and Raul would have put up a stronger fight but it was still amazing that Lynx had had a comeback.

Kai stood up from his seat; this would be one of the only chances he could have to talk to Lynx. Unfortunately, Jazzman cried out. 'THE NEXT BATTLE IS THE BLADE BREAKERS AGAINST THE WHITE TIGERS!' Kai stopped and growled as he turned to the benches and sat down. Again he was in a horrendous mood. Dranzer entered his mind, again she was a little concerned with the Phoenix Boy.

/Are you alright Master/

/Everything is fucktastic! The first chance I get to fucking apologize and I have to fucking beybattle/

/Calm down Master, you'll get another chance/

/How do you know that/

/I don't know really, how do you humans say it? Women's intuition /

/Hah! As if Dranzer/

/Don't believe me then, but I know that you will get to _apologize _to her sooner or later/

/Whatever Dranzer/

* * *

Lynx sighed as she sat outside the stadium. She still couldn't believe that she had completely beaten Boris' experimental devices! Even for just a while. But she had alsofelt a sinking feeling. They were going to kill her for doing what she had just done. Lynx whispered. 'Speak of the devil,' as the Black Raiders walked over to her, all their faces looking as sour as lemons. She knew she was going to be punished.

* * *

The Blade Breakers had easily won the match and Kai had calmed down a bit. As they exited the stadium to go back to the hotel Tala ran behind them. 'Hey guys! Awesome battle!' Tyson grinned from ear to ear. 'Thanks!' Kai nodded. 'Whatever.' Tala smiled. 'Aw c'mon Kai! You know that Volty wouldn't let you go near Lynx!' Kai stopped for a minute and turned to Tala, a confused look on his face. 'What the hell is Volty?' Tala shot Kai an evil grin. 'Your grandfather Kai!' 'Why the hell are you calling that old goat Volty?' 'I dunno, I just feel like it.' 

Kai shook his head. 'Ivanov, you're impossible to understand,' Tyson interrupted saying. 'Now that you mention it, I think Volty is a great name for your grandfather Kai!' Kai raised his brow again. 'Now you! Honestly this is just ridiculous! And how the hell did this Volty nonsense start!' Tala shrugged. 'I don't know, Bryan do you?' He nodded. 'Yeah, it started with you saying that Volty wouldn't let Kai near Lynx,' A vein popped on Kai's temple. 'STOP CALLING HIM FUCKING VOLTY!' Tala smirked as he exchanged grins with the group. They all cried out in unison. 'VOLTY!' Kai was about to snap. He closed his eyes, trying to calm down. 'Ok, fine, call him that,' Tala smiled and nodded. 'I will. Now, we need to find a way to get you to have some alone time with little Lynxie,' Kai nodded and said. 'Fine, but how do we get rid of the Raiders, Boris and Volty-air VOLTAIRE! DAMN YOU IVANOV!' Tala tried suppressed a laugh. But, it didn't work. He and the others had burst out laughing. Tala wiped away the tears in his eyes as he finally calmed down. This wasn't really the moment to test Kai's patience but it was too damn tempting. There was one thing Tala had left to do, courtesy of Wolborg. 'So, um Kai, are you going to eat your scarf?'

* * *

Meanwhile… 

Voltaire had sent Lynx to their hotel room. Her punishment was that she was to not leave it until the third round and to make matters worse; he had put Mark in charge of watching her. Only one thing was on Lynx's mind at that time. Sleep. She now knew that sleep did wear out the serum and weaken the will breaker. She closed her eyes and drifted to an uneasy sleep. One thing was on her mind. She had to get rid of these damn contraptions.

* * *

**Well was it alright? I thought the second last paragraph was a little random. Hehehe Volty. Oh and Tala found out about the scarf thing because hehehe a little bird told Wolborg. Yes this chapter was a little random. Argh I had a little encounter with writer's block, it was so annoying! Damn writer's block! Argh! So please read and review, it seriously does encourage us writers! Anonymous reviews and constructive criticism is accepted but again I'll say no flames please. Bear with me that I was fighting writers block when this was written. SERIOUSLY! And the next chapter will have more emotional things from both Kai and Lynx! Oh and more Mark bashing, must not forget Mark bashing. Hehehe….**

**Oh and I have questions, yes again questions.**

**Out of all these horror movies, which one is the scariest, and I know that these ones aren't very scary but oh well. **

**The Ring or The Ring 2**

**Saw or Saw II**

**The Grudge**

**Should I make Kai eat his scarf? **

**There will eventually be a Black Raider Blade Breaker Battle so do you want a Kai Mark battle finale?**

**Remember to read and review! **

**Hugs not Drugs**

**LettuceNPudding**


	19. Mark Bashing

**Author's Note: Hello everybody, yes writers block is trying to get me. So I got the reviews and it seems that Kai eating a scarf is a yes, but there will be a twist because we don't really want the great Hiwatari to eat his scarf, thanks to a few reviewers i have an idea. And thank you for the reviews, they made me smile a lot because that was when I was trying to put in some sort of weird humor I have, hahaha well thanks for thinking that was funny; it means that I can actually write a bit of humor. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OC's and this plot. Damn they make us write this to rub it in! **

**Thanks to:**

**Lele121, firedraike08 (THANKS HEAPS FOR THE HELP), animasha92, Majestic Evil, Sugar911, crazyazngrl, HeartlessDevil**

**Trishell- hahaha thanks for the review and advice for writers block, it works pretty well THANKS **

**I forgot to explain the will breaker properly! So here it goes. I sort of fixed it up with the help of firedraike08…**

**Will Breaker: The will breaker is the improved version of the disciplinary device that the Raiders originally had on their wrists. It sends small electric shocks into the person's system, reaching the brain. The brain thinks of this as a signal that the person is giving it and tells the body to comply with the orders given by the holder of the remote. **

**Chapter 19: Mark is going to be a dead man because of what he has done –bahahaha well I that was a little long so I'll just call it the Mark Bashing Chapter.

* * *

**

Lynx POV

I was still lying in bed, pretending to be asleep. I had woken up over an hour ago and now I was hatching a plan in my mind, and it all started with one simple but hard to answer question. How do I get rid of the contraptions! Well, for one, the serum. ES55. If it depleted endorphins, what would increase them? Chocolate. I needed to get some, but how? I smiled as I thought of a perfect plan. Now, the Will Breaker, that was far more difficult. I needed to get some rubber and put it in the right place, all around the necklace and leave no gaps. Heh, easier said then done. I was still scheming when all of a sudden I was rudely 'awoken' by Mark. My eyes snapped open as I glared at him; he had grabbed my neck and kissed me WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! The blood in me began to boil as I swiftly raised my knee, hitting him in a rather painful place for the males of the world. He doubled over and groaned in pain. I smirked. My job here is done. I walked past a mirror and stopped. I narrowed my eyes. Mark had given me a bruise! I stormed towards the freezer. No ice. Mark hobbled towards me; he still seemed to be in pain. Hehehe; I must have done a good job. I kicked his leg and tried to open the door. He smirked. 'You won't get out that way,' I glared at him and walked towards the balcony. He cried out. 'Where the hell do you think you're going?' As he saw me looking like I was ready to hop off. Mark growled. 'I'll tell Voltaire and you'll get punished! Plus we're on the twenty first floor! Even you can't make that!' I smirked. 'Well, who cares about that, I have places to go, no one to see, things to get, you get the idea! See ya!' I hopped off the balcony and dropped down, balcony from balcony. Mark hobbled to the doorway into the balcony. 'Humph.'

End of POV

Kai turned to Tala, his eyes wereflickering dangerously. 'How the hell do you know about that!' Tala smiled. 'A little bird told Wolborg, now c'mon, are you really going to eat your scarf?' Kai shot Tala a glare before storming into the hotel.

/You told Wolborg didn't you/

/Hehehe yes Master/

/Why the hell would you do that/

/Well, it sounded amusing at the time/

/Damn you Dranzer did you tell anyone else/

/Well…/

/Fuck no, did you tell Dragoon/

/No comment/

A vein pulsed in the slate haired teen's temple. Now everyone would know. Damn Dranzer. He tried to drown out the always annoying Tala and Tyson who were still pestering him about his scarf. He gritted his teeth as he pushed the elevator door button. He waited impatiently, tapping his fingers on his sides, ready to get to his room. Ding! He turned to the sound and scowled. The elevator was too damn full! He was in a BAD mood now. And his 'friends' weren't helping. He turned towards the stairs and began to walk as fast as he could. Tala smiled upon realizing that Kai was trying to escape their little conversation, he sprinted towards him and the others had followed.

Kai walked as fast as he could up the stairs. Floor after floor after floor, Tala wouldn't let his _private _conversation with Dranzer go. Kai looked up, hoping to see the number twenty-two next to the door. Unfortunately for him, it was floor number twenty. Two more floors left. He climbed up the second last steps when he heard a very familiar yell. 'WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HER!' Kai paused. Voltaire. Now he wasn't a curious type of person most of the time, he tended to leave things as it is but he knew this would be about Lynx. Who else would it be? He put his finger to his lips, gesturing for the people behind him to shut up. He opened the door, slightly, just enough so he could see and hear.

Mark looked like he was in pain. An ice pack was on his leg. **(If you're wondering why Lynx didn't get an ice pack in the freezer it was because Mark had gotten it from the store room close to their room and Lynx had to also get her, items for escape, just so you know) **He replied to Voltaire. 'She left jumping down from the balcony,' Voltaire looked livid. 'WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER!' Mark pointed to his leg. 'She kicked me,' Nicolai asked. 'Why did she kick you?' Mark hesitated. 'Well, I-er…'

Kai inched closer to the door. He then felt a tap at his shoulder. Tala motioned for him to move a bit so he could listen in. Kai rolled his eyes before shifting slightly to the left. Tala smiled and gave him the thumbs up; he too was listening in very contently to the conversation.

Mark hesitated. 'I well, you see-' Igor laughed. 'You kissed her again didn't you?' Voltaire gave him a cold look. Mark sighed and nodded. 'Yeah, I sorta, you know, grabbed her and kissed-. 'WHAT!' They turned to the stairs to see Kai looking like he was going to kill the Black Raider.

Mark smirked, ready to stir trouble. 'WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT TO HER!' He yelled, outraged. Mark smirked. 'Well, she isn't taken anymore, so, doesn't hurt to try and take her for myself afterall, you were a pretty crappy boyfriend!' Kai looked like he was about to explode. 'YOU TRICKED ME INTO BELIEVING THAT SHE WAS STILL ON YOUR SIDE!' Mark nodded, loving the idea of annoying Kai; he hated him for taking Lynx. _His _Lynx. 'Yeah, I suppose it was pretty good acting and fooling you into thinking she betrayed you, the look on your face was priceless.' Kai lost it. He cried out. 'DIE MOTHERFUCKER!' He lunged at him and started to beat him up. **(A/N: And the bashing BEGINS!)**

Mark smirked, as he too started to fight Kai. Tyson and the others tried to restrain Kai but, no one really wanted to get in his way and his fists. Mark on the other hand wasn't being restrained. Voltaire watched in satisfaction as did the others.

A few people got out of their rooms to see the fight in the hallway. Strangely enough, no one was trying to stop them, no security no nothing. **(A/N: Look I know that there would probably be security but man, I just wanted to get Kai to beat the living daylights out of Mark so I'm sure you do too) **

Kai was fighting with pure anger. And everybody knows to not mess with an angry phoenix, you WILL get burnt. Well, in this case, beat up. Mark however was still a little injured from previous encounters with Lynx but he still put up a fight. Dodging some of the fists flying at him. Kai then stopped and tackled him into the wall, punching at his gut. Mark pushed him off as he tried to punch Kai but Kai easily dodged the blow hitting Mark on his back.

Lynx was standing in the lift. Looking up at the screen. She held a couple of ice cubes wrapped in a towel on her neck, hoping that it would help. Damn Mark, he's going to get a hurting soon. Ding! The elevator doors opened and Lynx's jaw dropped. In front of her was Mark and Kai, in a brawl. She dropped the ice cubes and gaped at the two.

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!' Kai stopped punching him and turned towards her. Voltaire glared at her. 'HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY AN ORDER PETROVSKI!' Lynx replied her confusion turned to anger. 'Well you see 'Master' Voltaire, a fellow team mate grabbed me and gave me a bruise on my neck, I kicked him and left, to get some ice to help the bruise clear up!' She showed him the blackish, blue, purple bruise. **(A/N: Those are the colours right?) **Kai stiffened and turned back to Mark. 'YOU HURT HER YOU ASSHOLE!' He punched him like there was no tomorrow. **(A/N: GO KAI GO!)**

Mark pushed Kai into the wall and punched him in the gut. 'STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!' Lynx yelled, trying to stop the fight, going in the middle of the two. Suddenly WHAM! Mark punched Lynx in the nose. She cried out in pain and lifted her head up to stop the minor bleeding. That had hurt, a lot. Kai punched Mark in the gut, momentarily immobilizing him. He turned to Lynx and grabbed the towel she had dropped.

He bent down and asked. 'Are you alright?' Lynx said. 'Uh huh' as she lifted up her nose again. She said a small thank you and grabbed the pocket mirror Hilary offered. She screamed. 'Holy shit what the hell did he do to my nose!' It wasn't really that bad, but, Lynx hated the blood, absolutely hated it. **(A/N: I know, a little over the top but this makes Kai angrier hehehe) **

Hilary grabbed Lynx and knocked on the door next to the raiders. Mariah opened it. 'Yeah? Oh Hi Hil!' Hilary smiled. 'Hey, listen Mariah, can we come in, we need to clean up Lynx's nose?' She opened the door and nodded. Hilary and Mariah locked the door and inspected Lynx's nose. The fight had still gone on, Kai again beating up the now extremely injured Mark. Mark thought to himself. Maybe this was a bad idea.

Lynx protested. 'Really, you don't have to do this!' Hilary shook her head. 'Listen, it's nothing, plus, consider it an apology for being a bitch towards you after that party incident!' Lynx looked at her. 'So you believe me?' Hilary nodded and hugged her. 'Sorry about that, but look at the bright side, you can be with Kai now that that's over with!' Lynx looked down. 'I'm not so sure, I mean I'm glad that Kai found out the truth but…' She turned to Hilary and Mariah, tears streamed down her face. '…he should have believed me! I really did love him but, he should have believed me!' She wiped her tears away, and tried to smiled. 'Thanks Mariah, Hilary, for this, it means a lot to me, but, I have to go.' She gave the two final hugs before leaving.

Mark and Kai, they were still trying to kill each other. But stopped when they saw the teary eyed Lynx. Kai stood up, hisangry façade leaving him. 'Lynx?' Lynx looked at him and Mark. Her eyes narrowed. 'Mark, why do you think that I would be with you after all you did! You ruined everything! What else do you expect from me? To fall into your open arms, no, I'm no mere toy that once thrown away can be picked up and used again. I'm a human being, I'm not owned by anybody!' Those words had cut deep into Mark. He got burnt. Seriously burnt. She turned to Kai, but dared not look at him directly in the eye, she couldn't bear it, she would have turned into the Niagara Falls. 'Kai, I don't know, I-I just can't believe you didn't believe me! Me! A person that cares about you like no one else! I-I just…' She shook her head and walked into the Black Raiders room. Everyone was silent. Voltaire broke the ice as he turned to his team. 'Go, inside now.' They nodded and went inside, leaving the stunned Kai and company in the corridor.

* * *

Kai hit his head continuously on the coffee table in front of him. Everything Lynx said was true, everything. Why didn't he believe her? Dranzer entered his thoughts, her voice full of sincerity. 

/Master, it wasn't your fault/

/It is Dranzer, she said something today, she said why I didn't believe her, why didn't I believe her Dranzer, she was my girlfriend, like she said, someone that cares about me in no other way than anyone else. Why/

/Master, you were fearful, fearful of the emotions you had, it was different, a change, a major one at that, it wouldn't be your fault, you didn't know how to handle it, you were inexperienced in love/

/Love/

/Don't you see master, you love her, everyone can see that, why else would you be killing yourself about making a mistake/

/Hn/

Tala thought for a moment, looking at Kai beating himself up. He knew the perfect way to cheer him up, even just a little. 'Kai, do you want her back?' Kai stopped pounding his head on the table and glared at him. Bryan smiled. 'I guess that's a yes Tala,' Spencer added. 'But how do you know, he didn't say anything?' Tala gave a wondering look. 'Well, that's true-' 'OH GOD THIS ISNT THE RIGHT TIME TO FUCKING ANNOY ME RIGHT NOW!' Tala took a stab. 'But you didn't say, do you want her back?' Kai calmed down. 'Fine, it it'll make you shut up, yes, I want her back! Happy?' Tala nodded. 'Yep, now if only we had that on tape,' Kai shot him another glare. It cheered him up slightly, Tala knew how to make Kai even a little bit better. Maybe because, he never admitted it but Tala was his best friend and…so was Tyson. Even with their arguments they were his friends. He sighed thinking again about one thing.

/Dranzer/

/Yes master/

/She didn't even look at me/

**

* * *

Well how was it, I actually liked the end of this chapter where Kai realizes on the people around him as his friends, I know it's a little out of character at some places but stuff that, I like how I ended the chapter, believe me, I seriously didn't know how this chapter would go because at the start I was like crap I can't seem to find out how to start it, but as soon as the story progressed I think I started to write better. See, I told you, there were plenty of emotions in this chapter. And man I burnt Mark; both physically and mentally. I should make a point of view for him contemplating on what he has done, maybe turn him around, I don't know, well I have finally finished this chapter, man I was getting really annoyed at myself for updating late. I'm sort of, I don't know, I can't seem to start my chapters but once I get going I get going. And if you have any questions about the story, feel free to ask me. Constructive criticism, reviews and anonymous reviews are accepted. Please read and review I would greatly appreciate it. And I see that a couple of people add this to their favorites but they do not review, I ask you PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! How would you like it if your stories were read and not reviewed, it's annoying isn't it! Every story that I have read I have reviewed, well most of them, if I haven't then I would read again and review. Please review! Oh and I have a new story it's called Abbey Escapee, that's the title and it'll do for now if you are interested. **

**Well I have to go now, goodbye and please review! It isn't that hard! **

**Lotsaluv **

**LettuceNPudding**


	20. Beginning of a Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades; the only thing I own is Raven and this story**

**Yay reviews! I love reviews! Thank you to all the people who reviewed that chapter, it was a kinda weird chapter. Well I hope you like this one!**

**Thanks to:**

**Firedraike08**

**Animasha92**

**HeartlessDevil**

**Majestic Evil**

**Werecat Rei**

**Sugar911**

**The perfect oasis**

**Crazyazngrl-Thank you for the review! Yes Mark vs. Kai is so fun to write.**

**Sheena- thanks for the review and compliment.**

_**Italics are dreams or emphasized words**_

**Chapter 20

* * *

**

Dranzer's master was finally asleep; it had taken him a while. She escaped the confines of his mind and drifted towards the aura of Wolborg. 'Wolborg, I'm worried about my master, he is not himself since realizing his mistakes,' the wolf looked towards his master. 'My master, he wants to help yours,' 'How should we do it?' Before they could answer, Kai rolled to his side, he muttered something. 'Hard…say…sorry…Lynx' Wolborg looked at Kai; pangs of sympathy were seen in the white wolf's eyes. Its heart was identical to Tala. It wanted to help. Dranzer then saw a glint in the white wolf's eyes, a glint of mischief, one that she had also seen in the eyes of Wolborg's master. Wolborg said. 'I have an idea…master will love this!' the phoenix eyed Wolborg with curiosity. 'Idea? Care to tell me?' The wolf shook his head. 'It's a surprise.' Wolborg's aura then disappeared, again residing in its master's mind. Dranzer couldn't help but chuckle as she too went back into Kai's mind.

Kai was having a dream, the same one recurring over and over in his mind; it was as if he could not escape it.

'_Kai why didn't you believe me? You did this Kai! You did this! Make it better! Please Kai!' It was Lynx and she was in a glass box, slamming her hands on it, trying to get out. Kai tried to apologize and run over and help her but nothing seemed to be working for him. His throat was dry and his voice didn't seem to work. He tried to move his legs but they seemed to be stuck to the floor. The stress at that time was getting to him. He wanted to say sorry but everything was against him. It was hard, hard to apologize, hard to say… he was sorry. He felt a prickling at the back of his neck. He turned his head to see the Raiders behind him. He growled when he saw the four people he hated the most on that team. Voltaire, Boris, Klara and Mark. Mark stepped up to him and laughed. 'Look what you've done Hiwatari, it's your entire fault!' He turned around and started to disappear. Voltaire smirked. 'Grandson, do you not see, she has weakened you!' He disappeared. It was Boris' turn. 'Hiwatari, you should have learnt, women were made to melt the hearts of men so that men get weaker, you have fallen victim to this Kai, you're weak.' He too disappeared into thin air. It was finally Klara, she smiled. 'I guess you couldn't help yourself Hiwatari, after all weaklings fall for weaklings, hah, it's your entire fault!' Kai felt his legs budge. He quickly ran over to Lynx, she was getting weaker and weaker, only muttering a few words, her air must have been running out. 'Kai…please…help…' Kai slammed his fists on the glass. His body had finally decided to support his actions. 'LYNX NO I'M SORRY PLEASE!' _

'LYNX!' Kai jolted upwards, breathing hard. The others in the room bolted upright, looking at Kai. He was sweating profusely. He looked at the people staring at him, they all looked quite concerned. 'Are you alright?' asked the tired looking Max. 'J-just fine, nightmare.' He threw the covers off him and headed for the shower.

Ray turned to the others. 'Kai, looks like a wreck…' Tyson nodded. 'Yeah, poor guy, did you hear what he was muttering?' Hilary shook her head. 'No, what did he say?' 'He was saying things like, hard to say sorry or something and something like not my fault I'm sorry Lynx.'

The cold water hit Kai like a waterfall. He was saturated in the water, thinking about the dream and what he should do. He had to talk to Lynx, no matter what, he would talk to her. He would apologize.

Tala woke up, thanks to Wolborg.

/Wolborg why did you wake me up so early/

/I didn't realize the time/

/It's four in the morning/

/Oh, woops sorry master/

/it's alright, so why the waking/

/well I have a plan for Kai /

/Yeah, what is it/

/well Dranzer and I were talking and I had this great idea! I'm sure it'll help/

/what is it/

/Well we heard Kai say something/

/Do tell/

**(A/N: I'll leave it there, man this is mean but I don't want to give it away)

* * *

**

'LADIES AND GENTLEMEN GUYS AND GALS! THIS IS THE SECOND ROUND OF BLADING HERE IN HAWAII AND I'D LIKE YOU TO GIVE IT UP FOR THE FIRST TWO TEAMS UP!' The screen showed that Barthez Battalion and the Blitzkrieg Boys

Bryan stepped up to the dish. He stood in battle stance and narrowed his eyes, keen on winning the battle. '3 2 1 LET IT RIP!' His opponent, Claude launched his blade, it began to circle Falborg. Bryan smirked as Rapid eagle began to mercilessly attack. 'TWIN SABERS!' cried out Claude, thinking that Bryan was weakening. Then Bryan exclaimed. 'FALBORG GO! STROBLITZ!' The two attacks clashed but Bryan turned to be the victor. His blade spun in the middle, still strong while Rapid Eagle had stopped on its side.

Tala saluted Bryan, a wide grin on his face as he hopped towards the dish waving friendly at Miguel. Miguel gave him an odd look. Wondering why the red head was so happy. Tala whispered in Jazzman's ear. Jazzman nodded and his smile widened as he cried out the countdown. '3 2 1 LET IT RIP!' Tala cried out, wanting to end the battle quickly. 'NOVAE ROD!' Miguel's blade flew out of the dish. He smiled and stretched out his hand. 'Well, that was quick!' Tala nodded. 'Yeah well, sorry about that, I have to do something, see ya!' He gave the thumbs up to Jazzman and cried out. 'C'mon you two we have to hurry up and find it!'

* * *

Lynx was still in isolation, but this time Mark wasn't there, no one was there. She grinned to herself as she slowly walked around the room. Wondering where to start the damage that had to be done.

3 minutes later…

Lynx smiled to herself admiring what she had done, mess the entire room up. Sighing she picked up the phone and rang room service. 'Hello, room service, this is the Black Raiders room, we would like your cleaners to come to our room…it has gotten a little cluttered.' She hung up and sat on the bed waiting for the cleaners.

Lynx turned her head to the tournament. The Majestics were against the All Stars. The Majestics had easily won the battle even with their 'handicap'. Knock. Knock. Knock. 'Cleaning Service!' Lynx hid under the bed waiting until the cleaning lady had entered the room. She heard the rattling of keys and the door open. Lynx smiled as she waited for what the woman would say. 'OH LORD WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE! IT LOOKS LIKE A TORNADO WENT THROUGH!' She heard the woman run into where they had dined, it was in the most chaotic state. 'GOOD LORD!' She heard her run and pick up a few things from the trolley. Lynx smiled, it would take her a while.

She crawled from under the bed and grabbed one of the uniforms, quickly putting them on. She grabbed the trolley and quietly left the room. She looked around, hoping that she wouldn't be recognized and pushed the trolley towards the store room. She grabbed a key and opened the door. Quickly she searched for the chocolates that they put on the pillows. Success! There was a box full of the chocolate and rubber cement. She grabbed a handful of the chocolates and the small tube of rubber cement and stuffed it in her pockets. She quickly pushed the trolley back to the raider's room. Lynx opened the door slowly, so that the cleaner wouldn't know and took off the uniform. She never found out. After half an hour of hiding under the bed, the cleaner left, leaving the room in tip top shape.

Lynx grabbed the tube of rubber cement and squirted some of it on her finger. She looked at it with disgust. It smelt bad. She smeared it onto the neck device, leaving no gaps. Lynx smiled as she sat on the bed, smiling to herself as she took out a single chocolate from her pocket and tore it open, popping the sweet brown sugary confectionary in her mouth; taking in every taste that she felt on her taste buds. She lay comfortably on the bed, thinking of what might happen if she battled tomorrow.

* * *

Boris was sitting next to his partner in crime Voltaire, fiddling with Tsukiyomi. He smiled, his eyes glinted evilly. Voltaire turned to him, looking curious. Boris turned to him. 'Voltaire, I have found a way to take out Tsukiyomi from the blade, conceal the spirit!' Voltaire grinned. 'Well done Boris, now all that you need is to find out how to take hold of the hidden evil.' Boris nodded and stood up. 'Come, we must go, Petrovski is a sly girl,' Voltaire nodded as he too stood up, followed by the raiders.

Mark was walking far slower, due to his injuries. Everyone was pretty much angry at the Russian. Tala was again annoying the slate haired teen; his way of cheering Kai up. Tala stopped and turned to Mark. He said, while stroking his chin. 'You know, I don't think it's fair that you and Lynx got a go at him, makes me feel…how should I say this, left out.' He flashed a cheeky grin at the group and cried out. 'YO MARK!' Mark stopped and turned around to face the red head. Tala smiled and punched at his arm. Hard. 'How ya doin?' Mark growled, rubbing his sore arm. He had been his on that arm so many times already! He growled. 'Horrible.' Tala sighed, looking sincere. 'Oh really?' He nodded, wondering why on earth Tala was talking to him. WHAM! Tala smiled evilly. 'Hope that makes you feel better!' Voltaire turned at the sound of Mark's yelp. Tala laughed. 'Hey Volty!' Volty **(A/N: I mean Voltaire, damn Ivanov! hahaha) **raised a brow. What the hell? Volty?He shook his head and glared at Tala, who smiled and waved before running towards Kai and the others.

* * *

**Final Round in Hawaii...**

Lynx walked beside Klara, smirking to herself. They had not realized the plans she had. But everything had to be an act. She had to act emotionless, obedient, ice cold. They had injected the serum into her but thanks to the chocolate stash in her pockets; she managed to negate the serum's effects. She sat down, staring at the battle against the White Tigers and Barthez Battalion. The white tigers had won easily.

Jazzman smiled. 'Well the next battle is…' Black Raiders vs. Blade Breakers. Lynx's heart skipped a beat. Oh she hoped that their bits wouldn't get absorbed. Voltaire clicked his fingers towards Nicolai. He smirked as he walked up to the dish, facing Max. Nicolai smirked and grinned sadistically to Max. 'I wonder if you can take it. My Draceil against your wimpy excuse for a bit beast!' Max glared at him. 'I'll show you!' 3 2 1 LET IT RIP!

Draceil circled around the dish, waiting for its evil side to show itself. BAM! Draceil was hit with a shocking force. Mac covered his face with his arms. He turned to see Draceil had just dodged the attack, but there was a split on the left side of the dish. Max's blue orbs widened in shock. He cried out. 'Draceil be careful!' The blade glowed as it attacked Black Draceil. The two clashed and a purple and black light emitted from the dish. 'Draceil Gravity Control!' Mac cried out, just before being consumed by the light. 'BLACK DRACEIL MIND CONTROL!'

It wasn't long until the dust and light cleared up. To their shock Black Draceil had flown out of the dish. Jazzman cried out. 'Well I guess it's a tie!' The crowd cheered as Max let out a sigh of relief. Nicolai smirked. 'You'll keep your turtle for now.' He turned and left an exhausted Max standing near the dish.

Nicolai bowed to Voltaire. 'Master, I- I apologize for the loss, I grew too cocky.' Voltaire glared at the teen and clicked his fingers towards Lynx. Lynx nodded standing up, her stoic façade replacing her normally cheerful face as she walked towards the dish. She stopped mid way after seeing Kai stand up and walk towards the dish. She turned around and shivered. 'Destroy your opponent, both blade and man!' Lynx nodded as she walked towards Kai, hoping that she had full control.

Voltaire grinned evilly, a certain black phoenix entering his mind. /Master, she is planning something, she will try and escape. /

/Thank you Black Dranzer, you've done well, now go, and destroy my grandson/

/Yes my master/

**

* * *

Cliffie! Man I feel mean, well any questions just ask and please read and review! Yadayadayada you know the deal. And I'm sorry that I updated late, was preoccupied.**

**Remember to review**

**Lotsaluv **

**LNP **


	21. Hit Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story and my OC's**

**Author's Note: I feel so happy! I got some more reviews Yay! Well thanks to the people that reviewed! I'm trying to even out my writing; I'll write one chapter of HK and then write one chapter of Abbey Escapee and then HK again, you get the drift. Well be sure to read my new story, it's a Tala OC with a little Ty Hil . well I should get back to the story…I mean build my raft. I don't want to die in fluff. –Building raft now- **

**Thanks to:**

**Sugar911, Samantha1290, HeartlessDevil, Werecat Rei, Beckybaby, Animasha92, SilverGhostKitsune, Firedraike08 **

**Majestic Evil, the Perfect Oasis, PureBlackRaven **

**Anonymous Reviews:**

**Sasuke Chica- **Hahaha well I have a friend firedraike08 and she says that she would gladly like to share the position of badgering me (as she calls it) to help me get off my ass andupdate .

_Italics are Tala's surprise _

**Chapter 21: Fluffy

* * *

**

Lynx breathed in deeply, she thought. Okay, know, just, if he talks to you, brush it off. She didn't really want to but, if she didn't play cold ice queen it would jeopardize her plans. She raised her blade and narrowed her eyes, ready to beybattle.

Kai looked directly into her eyes. 'Lynx I-' 'Hiwatari, this is a beybattle, not a time to chat about the past!' she growled in her iciest voice. Kai sighed as he raised his beyblade, thinking. This is it, this is the only time I can talk to her, just me and her, no annoying Tala, no fucking Mark no sack of shit grandfather, no one but me and her.

'3 2 1 LET IT RIP!' Both blades, blue and black sped into the dish, each one showing no mercy. Lynx narrowed her eyes. There was no way she was going to make this easy for Kai. But she would defy the order. Her new ones were stuck in her mind. Don't hurt Kai, disobey Voltaire. The black phoenix entered her mind. It's voice, pure malice, hatred, darkness.

/So, defying orders aren't we/

/Shut up bird/

/I'll overlook that this time, I just want to tell you something/

/What/

/If you won't hurt that pathetic blader, I will/

/NO/

Kai stared at Lynx, her eyes had widened, and she was slightly shaking. A piercing feeling came over Kai's left arm. He looked at it and saw a black feather in his arm. Lynx was trembling. 'I-I' Kai drew his attention to the dish, his blade and Lynx's were immobilized. Another force came towards him, a black shadow. Kai dropped to one knee and a large cut was on his face. Lynx was looking really worried now. 'KAI!' she exclaimed, completely forgetting that she was meant to be acting.

/Black Dranzer! You stop this immediately/

/What makes you think you can stop me/

/Your in my hands, it's your duty to obey your mistress or master/

/ Yes that is true, but, I have a new master, I may be residing in this blade, in your hands but you still do not control me/

Voltaire smirked. This is what you get Lynx, now; your hands be stained with the blood of my grandson.

/Black Dranzer/

/Yes master/

/Dark doom gig/

Black Dranzer's corporeal form ascended from the black blade. Tears streamed down Lynx's face. 'N-no p-please s-stop!' Kai, who was now on his knees looked up at the worried teen in front of him. What the hell is going on!

Black Dranzer opened its beak wide; it was producing a ball of darkness that seemed to get bigger and darker at each passing moment. Lynx's expression changed from worried to one that he had only seen given to mark. A look of hate.

Lynx smirked. She had a plan. 'YOU STUPID PATHETIC BRAINLESS BIRD! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE A PHOENIX!' Black Dranzer froze, its aura began to darken and its eyes began to burn with anger.

/PATHETIC! YOU CALL ME/

Lynx laughed, the plan was going accordingly. 'YES BIRD! YOU DON'T DARE HIT ME!' Kai's eyes widened.

/Dranzer, can you see what she is doing/

/Yes master, she seems to be taunting my brethren/

/What should we do/

/Do nothing master, she knows what she is doing/

/Yes master, positive that she knows what she is doing/

/how can you be so sure/

/well for one, you can't move and for another, you can see it in her eyes/

Black Dranzer wheeled to Lynx.

/YOU DARE TAUNT ME! I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU ARE GOING/

'OH I KNOW YOU KNOW WHAT I AM DOING, BUT THE THING IS, YOU DO NOT HAVE THE GUTS TO HIT ME, YOU'RE A CHICKEN!' Lynx shouted. She knew it. This was it.

/CHICKEN NOW! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME SUCH THINGS YOU MORTAL TRASH/

The black ball of darkness had turned to Lynx's direction. Lynx smirked. 'Hit me.' Kai paused, looking at Lynx, determination filled her eyes. 'C'mon Blackbird hit me.' Black Dranzer snapped; sending the black ball of energy towards Lynx; making her fly into the wall.

Voltaire got up and growled. 'NO!' He ground his teeth.

/Black Dranzer do you know what you have just done/

/Yes Master, I have shut up that mortal trash/

/No, that wasn't all/

/What/

/YOU LOST THE BATTLE/

Kai caught Dranzer in the palm of his hand and ran over to Lynx. Lynx was lying down, muttering. 'I'm so sorry.' Kai picked Lynx up, holding her head. Lynx looked at him directly in the eye. 'Kai…' Tears were daring to spill on her cheeks once more.

Tala looked worriedly at the two but then his bit began to speak.

/Master, it's time/

/Oh yeah! Kai will love this/

He grinned cheekily and signaled Jazzman who gave him the thumbs up and Jazzman whispered into an audio device. 'Brad, time for the music.' 'Gotcha Jazz.'

Soft music began to play.

_Everybody needs a little time away  
I heard her say, from each other  
Even lovers need a holiday  
Far away from each other _

Hold me now  
It's hard for me to say I'm sorry  
I just want you to stay

_After all that we've been through  
I will make it up to you  
I promise to  
And after all that's been said and done  
You're just a part of me I can't let go  
_

_Couldn't stand to be kept away  
Just for the day, from your body  
Wouldn't want to be swept away  
Far away from the one that I love  
_  
Kai froze and glared at Tala who smiled and gave him the thumbs up. 'Damn you Ivanov.' He turned his gaze back to Lynx who was smiling weakly. She tried to speak again. 'Kai I-' Kai pressed two fingers on her lips. 'Lynx,' He gulped as he grabbed her and embraced her. 'I just want to say…'

_Hold me now  
It's hard for me to say I'm sorry  
I just want you to know  
Hold me now  
I really want to tell you I'm sorry  
I could never let you go _

After all that we've been through  
I will make it up to you  
I promise to  
And after all that's been said and done  
You're just a part of me I can't let go  
And after all that we've been through  
I will make it up to you  
I promise to

He kissed her softly on the lips. 'I'm sorry, I should have believed you Lynx, you, I-I love you.' There he said it; in front of everyone; live. Now everyone would know. HE LOVED LYNX! **(A/N: -sniff sniff-)**

Hilary had tears streaming down her face. 'This is so beautiful! Tyson!' She ran over to him and gave him a hug. Jazzman smiled as the audience was either in tears or in shock.

A gleam was in Lynx's eyes. Kai smiled, this was the real Lynx. She was back. He hugged her again. Lynx cried out. 'Kai I love you so much! You have no idea what this put me through!' Kai laughed, actually laughed. 'Well, you don't have a clue what I went through.' He picked her up, and then they heard a clang. They paused for a moment. Staring at the things on the ground…

The devices. They were scorched and shattered into pieces. The blast must have been so powerful that it broke them. Lynx looked in shock as she turned to Kai. 'I'm free Kai!' She hugged him, the tears that dared to spill trickled down her face. Kai's smile broadened as he returned the hug.

Jazzman wiped a tear from his eye. 'Well, I guess that the blade breakers won that! One of the most intense, confusing and moving beybattles I have ever see-BOOM! There was a huge explosion. Everyone screamed and ran towards the exit. The only ones that had remained were the blade breakers, black raiders and blitzkrieg boys.

Kai covered his mouth with the end of his scarf, the smoke was so thick! He coughed. 'L-Lynx!' There was no answer. As soon as the smoke cleared he saw Lynx, cornered by a huge ethereal snake. It showed its large fangs, dripping with black deadly venom. Lynx cowered in fear. 'S-snake.'

* * *

Flashback

Lynx was seven years old, her fingers pressed against the glass; the only thing that separated her from the python inside. The green python yawned, its fangs glinting under the artificial light above. Lynx stared at it in awe. She turned to see her parents behind her, smiling. Her mother had short light pink hair and silver eyes.Her father had crimson eyes and silver hair. Her father smiled as he put a hand on her head and pointed to the snake. 'That is a green python; it'll grab you like this!' He picked up the young Lynx, who squealed in delight. 'Daddy let me go! Hahaha that tickles!' Her father dropped her down. Lynx beamed. 'Thanks mommy, daddy for taking me to the zoo!' They gave each other a glance before moving to the next box. Naomi **(A/N: Remember that's Lynx's mom) **stared into the glass. 'Gavrie dear, can you see the snake?' He narrowed his eyes. They suddenly widened as he fell over. 'Gavrie!' Naomi cried out. Lynx screamed and pointed to something on the ground. A brown snake. The snake bared its fangs and struck Naomi, she too fell to the ground. 'R-run Lynx!' Lynx nodded and ran for it. She froze, a snake wrapping around her small legs. Lynx gasped as the snake sunk its fangs into her skin.

End Flashback.

* * *

Kai ran up to her, trying to shield her from the snake. 'Leave her alone!' Lynx cried out. 'Kai Voltaire must have taken Black Dranzer from me in the smoke, it's dangerous!' Kai smiled. 'Don't worry Lynx, but at that he was flung onto the opposite side of the stadium. 'KAI!' But her way was blocked by the snake. What could she do!

She was attacked ferociously by the snake; she dodged them but was getting weaker and weaker by the second. Finally it hit her on the arm. Lynx dropped to her knees. She stared at the gash and winced. Klara smirked, loving the moment and cried out. 'ROSE WHIP!' All of a sudden Lynx was wrapped in thorns. The snake bared its fangs, dripping with black liquid. It was getting ready to strike when all of a sudden Kai shielded her from the snake's attack. He growled and looked at his injured arm. He cried out. 'DRANZER BLAZING GIG!' Dranzer appeared, destroying the thorny trap. Lynx fell to her knees, she couldn't budge.

Kai ran up to her and picked her up saving her from another strike from the snake. Kai dropped Lynx so that she could stand on her own two feet. 'Come on Lynx, fight your fear!' Lynx stared up at him and nodded. She took a deep breath and cried out. TSUKIYOMI!' From out of the blue a bright light appeared, showing Tsukiyomi. Lynx smiled. 'Moonlight Rainbow!' Tsukiyomi glowed and her and Lynx closed their eyes, opened them and made a gesture towards the snake. It writhed around and disappeared as rainbow petals surrounded and destroyed it. Klara and Mark growled at her and escaped. Kai looked worried. 'Are you okay?' Lynx nodded and then fainted into his arms.

-Lynx POV-

I stirred, everything was blurry. 'Dude she's awake!' a familiar voice. I wiped my eyes, clearing them. I saw all the blade breakers and Blitzkrieg Boys around me. Hilary jumped up and hugged me. 'Lynx your ok!' I nodded. 'Yeah I'm fine.' I sat up and looked for Kai who was growling as he was putting on a bandage. I tried to stand up but fell on the bed again. 'Damn!' I exclaimed. Kai walked over to me. 'Are you ok?' I nodded and said. 'Are you?' He smirked. 'Do I look okay to you?' he said as he showed her the gash on his arm. His face, OMG he had a huge bandage on his face, covering part of his right eye.

I practically jumped. With my left index I stroked the bandage lightly. 'My god, Kai.' He winced a bit as I retracted my hands. Hilary stared at me, and then Kai. She cried out. 'WELL, GUYS WE HAVE TO GO! COME OUT WHEN YOU'VE DONE TALKING OKAY!' She pushed them out of the room. As soon as the door was shut I ran over to Kai.

He outstretched his arms as I fell into them. Tears welled up in my eyes. 'Kai, I'm so sorry!' Kai stroked my hair. 'It's alright, you don't have to say sorry,' he cupped my chin and lifted my face up to his. With his thumb he wiped away my tears. He smiled and softly kissed my eyes, then my nose and finally my lips. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me towards him, deepening the kiss.

We separated. Kai smiled as he dropped down, still leaning on the wall. I lay in front of him as he wrapped his arms around me. I leaned against him. I asked, turning my head towards him. 'Kai, can I stay with you guys tonight, I-I can't go back.' He nodded giving me a hug. 'Whatever.' I gave him a final hug before opening the door.

Hilary was glaring at the cowering boys. I smiled. 'Er, what's goin on?' Hil turned to me and smiled. 'Oh, hey, they wanted to listen in on your conversation with Kai, but, I, being such an ultra cool friend helped them change their mind!' I smiled. 'Well, gee, thanks!' Hilary smiled. 'So, what did you guys talk about?' I smiled; Kai coming from behind me clasped his hand with mine. Hilary looked down, Kai's hand, Lynx's hand, together. She screamed in delight. 'YOU'RE BACK TOGETHER!' Tala jumped from his place, grinning from ear to ear. 'Finally man I'm glad that you guys are back together I mean seeing Kai like that was…depressing.' I turned to Kai, who shifted uneasily in his place.

End of POV

'Oh really?' He sighed and nodded. 'Well, yeah, just a little.' Tala laughed. 'Just a little! You mean a lot, I mean man come on! You were practically thinking about her…oh I don't know. Every. Single. Day!' Kai narrowed his eyes. 'How the hell did you know?' Tala grinned evilly. 'Dranzer.' Kai growled and cursed at the phoenix.

/Bird brain do you tell everyone everything/

/What? It was funny/

/DRANZER/

/Eep. /

Lynx looked at his face, full of fury. She couldn't help but smile. Then she started to laugh. Kai stopped and turned to her, smiling. He had missed her laugh.

**

* * *

Well this was my favorite chapter to write. Brought a tear to my eye when the battle ended. Even though it nearly drowned me with fluff. Hahaha well I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! It made me feel all good inside. Oh and the song is Hard to Say I'm Sorry by Chicago. How I got it, my mum was singing it and then I got the idea. Please read and review.**

**Lotsaluv**

**Lettuce**


	22. Metal Clamps and Schemes

**Author's Note: Wow so many reviews, thanks a lot! You guys are champions! –Waggles finger- some of you thought it was going to end there eh! Tut, tut, tut. There are like…seven ish chapters left. Hopefully. **

**Well enjoy this chapter and thanks to:**

**AnimeGirl329, Glam-kitten, Sugar911, Frankie, PureBlackRaven, Werecat Rei, HeartlessDevil, Animasha92 and**

**Firedraike08-**Thanks for some help in this chapter!

**Anonymous Reviews**

**Trishell**- I'm glad you like the story, well, here's the update!

**Sasuke Chica**- Aww your review made me smile, yes as I said in my author's note there will be around seven chapters, maybe more, maybe less. I'm glad you liked the battle and the song. I will punish Voltaire and company; At least I'll try to. Hehehe. Do you have a fan fic username?

**Crazyazngrl**- Thanks for the review, glad you're happy that Lynx and Kai are back together –dances around because I've finally written that part in-

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblades; all I own is this story and my OC's.**

**Chapter 22

* * *

**

Lynx slipped on the Hello Kitty pajamas she had borrowed from Hilary. Kai was trying, and failing to separate the two double beds from each other. He growled in frustration. 'Damn bed's won't damn separate from their damn places.' **(A/N: Wow for once he didn't swear too badly)** Lynx cried out. 'It's alright Kai, I'll sleep on the couch,' Tala jumped up from behind her. 'No can do little Lynxie, I'm taking the couch!' Kai stopped pulling at the bed and turned to Tala. 'You're taking the couch?' Tala nodded. 'Yep, crashing in this room tonight!' Kai raised a brow. 'Who said you could crash here?' Tala smiled. 'No one.' Kai shook his head and tried to pull at the bed again. No luck. He paused for a moment and started to bash at the bed. 'God damn bed won't budge!'

Tala smirked as he flopped onto the couch. Wolborg entered his mind.

/What have you done master/

/Stuck the beds together/

/Why/

/So Lynx has to sleep in Kai's bed/

/Why/

/Because, er, you know, I just felt like torturing Kai/

/Hahaha true, so how did you do it/

/Stuck it together with metal clamps. /

Kai stopped and turned to Tala. 'Did you do this?' Tala looked at him innocently. 'Kai, I am appalled that you would think that I, Tala Ivanov would do such deplorable things, what do you think I am?' Kai smirked and replied. 'Let's see, I think that you Ivanov are an annoying and interfering scheming bastard!' Tala smiled. 'You make me feel special Kai, calling me an interfering and annoying scheming bastard but what do u expect!' He sighed. 'Ivanov, you have officially lost it, I'm not even going to waste my time giving you a comeback.' Lynx smiled as she thought about where to sleep. She thought. Hmm, well Hilary will need a bed to herself, when we were at Kai's place she was all over her bed, sprawled all eagle-like. There is NO way I'm sleeping in the other guys beds. Tala has taken the couch. The other Blitzkrieg Boys would probably take the chairs which leaves…Kai's bed.

Lynx tapped Kai's shoulder. Kai was, at that time trying to strangle the red head to his doom. He turned. 'Yeah Lynx?' Lynx blushed. 'Er, Kai, um, well there's no room left for me to sleep so uh, can I sleep on your bed?' Kai let go of Tala and said. 'Er…yeah sure, whatever.' Tala grinned from ear to ear. He sang softly. 'L is for the way you look at me! O is for the only one I see! V is for –OW THAT HURT!' Kai had thrown his launcher at him.

Lynx smiled and walked out onto the balcony. She felt free. Free from the evils of the raiders! Lynx sighed as she felt a presence behind her. She suddenly felt cold metal touch the skin on her neck. Lynx froze for a moment before looking down. Her shoulders drooped upon seeing the neck piece. The locket Kai had given to her. She turned around and smiled. Kai returned the smile, his eyes seemed to soften. 'I, er, saved it, don't really know why, but I'm glad I did.' Lynx stepped towards him and embraced him, holding him tight. 'Thank you.'

There was a knocking on the door of the beybladers room. Hilary ran up to the door and opened it. She smiled. 'Mr Dickinson! How are you?' The portly man smiled and said. 'I'm fine Hilary, now, just here on business, since that strange incident at the stadium, nobody found out the next destination, so, I came here to tell you.' Hilary shone. 'Is it Italy, wow if it was I'd love to go shopping there, or maybe Australia or maybe-' 'You'll be going to Japan, now, will you be staying at a hotel or at the Granger's residence?' Hilary answered. 'The Granger residence Mr D.' He nodded. 'Okay, well I have to go now, good bye!'

* * *

At the Black Raider's room… 

Voltaire growled as he paced around the room. 'We lost her again!' He yelled at his team. Klara cried out. 'Why do we even need her sir! She would have been no use to us! Even if she can summon Black Dranzer's inner power!' Boris, who was sitting in an armchair, fiddling with a pen stood up. 'It isn't just that Klara, I have recently found…a new use for her,' Mark asked, interested in Lynx's new use. 'What is the new use?' Boris answered. 'Like all things, there is a small amount of the opposing aura in one another; we need Lynx because Tsukiyomi chooses to listen to Lynx and Lynx only because her aura is equivalent to that of the goddess'. Tsukiyomi is a goddess therefore having a link to other bit gods, if we extract the evil from her, we may create a link to demonic god bits. If Lynx is in our control, she can coax Tsukiyomi into one of our experimental facilities and we can start the project.'

Mark said. 'But Lynx won't leave that team!' Voltaire gave him an evil grin. 'Oh contraire, she will if she want to know what really happened to her parents.' The bladers froze. 'What! You mean…' 'Yes Demidenko, it wasn't just a freak accident, it wasn't coincidental that there was only one vial, it wasn't coincidental that only those poisonous snakes got out and it wasn't coincidental that I adopted Lynx into the abbey. It was all part of my plan; my plan to take Tsukiyomi and create Black Tsukiyomi.'

Boris nodded. 'That was the original plan, but there was a minor glitch. When we first stole Tsukiyomi, she would not obey anyone, they had taken her back, and it was taken away from our laboratory by Gavrie and Naomi Petrovski. We studied them; it seemed that Tsukiyomi only obeyed Lynx.' Igor asked the purple haired man. 'But, why did you take Tsukiyomi from Lynx if you couldn't control it?' Boris answered. 'I was thinking about the Chinese philosophy of Yin and Yang. I had a thought; maybe I could extract the evil without even getting Tsukiyomi to reveal herself. But then, today, Tsukiyomi escaped, protecting Lynx. We need her; it seems they are bonded together so strongly that merely confining the blade and keeping it away from Lynx won't stop it from helping its Mistress. That was powerful, Tsukiyomi truly has a power never seen by others, it escaped from the Bit-Tube, the first to ever escape, leaving us a message as well.' He took off his mask, revealing an icy blue scar on his eyes. He pointed towards it. 'This was done by Tsukiyomi, when I had been testing her.'

Mark gulped. That was a lot to take in. Voltaire and Boris were the cause of Lynx becoming an orphan, her going to the abbey. Tsukiyomi was what they really wanted. Everything was linked to the moon goddess. He paused for a moment. 'Master, why let her use black Dranzer?' Voltaire answered. 'We needed Tsukiyomi to keep her in line, if we gave her the moon goddess. We knew she would do anything to keep Tsukiyomi safe from harms way. The safety of her blade was in our control.'

Boris sat back down, again fiddling with the pen in his hand. 'We need her back. Mark, you have an assignment.' 'What do you want me to do?' 'Coax Lynx back into the team, tell her you know something about our plans for Tsukiyomi, tell her you know the real story about what happened to her parents. Tell her this, nothing more. She'll do anything to find answers.' Mark nodded. 'Yes sir.'

* * *

Back at the Blade Breakers room… 

Lynx slipped under the covers of the bed, she stared beside her. Kai flicked off his shoes and lay down on the bed, placing his hands on the back of his head. He turned to Lynx and smirked. 'Night.' Lynx bit him goodnight before closing her eyes, finally able to sleep with the feeling of security. The lights turned off. She felt a warm touch on her hands, fingers entwining themselves with hers and finally, a soft kiss. She smiled, drifting into a peaceful sleep, a sleep like non she ever had while with the Raiders.

Lynx woke up bright and early; she was in a good mood. She yawned and stretched her arms out, reaching for the sky. She looked back to see Kai, still fast asleep. She smiled. Kai looked different when he was asleep. He didn't look like Mr Ice, he wasn't frowning, his facial features looked relaxed, his lips were slightly parted and he for once didn't have his arms crossed. He looked so different. Kai let out a sigh and said. 'Stop staring at me Lynx.' Lynx laughed as she got up and left to go and change.

When she came back from the bathroom she saw Kai was looking under the bed. He came out, he looked furious. 'IVANOV YOU BASTARD!' Tala jumped from the couch, he was still asleep. 'Wh-what? Aw c'mon Kai look at the time!' Kai glared daggers at him as he showed Tala a metal clamp. Tala acted surprised. 'Gee…wonder how those got there…' He was slowly backing towards the door. 'Well, that's a really odd place to put them don't you think? Uh, I'll be going now bye!' He opened the door and ran for it. Shortly followed by the other Blitzkrieg boys; laughing at their captain's antics.

Lynx flopped onto the bed, she was wearing a purple-blue long sleeved shirt; the sleeves were a little longer than her elbow and flowing skirt that reached her lower leg. Kai stood up and walked towards the bathroom, throwing Tyson out in the process. Tyson smashed at the door and yelled; his mouth full of toothpaste. 'I AVEN FINISH USHING MY TEEF!' (I haven't finished brushing my teeth) He stomped towards the bedrooms; a little toothpaste had dribbled down onto his chin.

Kai casually exited the bathroom; his hair dripping wet. He gave Tyson an evil grin before walking over towards his bags. He started to pack. Tyson smiled as he was about to enter the bathroom. SLAM! Hilary rushed into the bathroom. 'Sorry! Have to try this on I just got it and it's so cool!' Tyson hit his head on the door. Will he ever finish brushing my teeth? In minutes Hilary left the bathroom, wearing a new pink flowing dress. She twirled around. 'What do you think?' Tyson replied. 'Oo ook ine, ow an I ease inish rushing my teef?' (You look fine, now can I please finish brushing my teeth?) Hilary looked at him strangely and then cried out. 'Oh! Sorry Tyson!' She walked over to the side, letting Tyson finally get to brush his teeth.

Kai had just closed his suitcase when there was a knock at the door. He growled. 'Lynx can you get that, if it's Ivanov…I might kill him.' Lynx nodded and ran towards the door. She opened the door and narrowed her eyes. Mark. Mark got one foot and half his face in the door. 'Lynx I need to tell you s-' She slammed it in her his face. He cried out in pain. 'WHY IS IT ALWAYS MY NOSE AND FEET!' Lynx smirked as she stared into the peep hole, watching Mark scowl in pain then limp away. Hehehe he deserved that.

**

* * *

So…was it alright, confusing, not confusing? Well apologies for the late update, was writing Abbey Escapee and then I was like, Meh, I'll do Hijacking Kai first. So here it is and please read and review. Oh and I have a VERY important question and I've been thinking about it for a while now. **

**Should I have a sequel to this? **

**Well please answer, read and review! **

**Gotta fly Bubaii**

**LNP**

**THIS WAS SORTA LIKE A BRIDGE THINGMO SORTA THINGMO HAHAHAHAHA**


	23. To Japan!

**I'm so sorry for the late update! **

**Yay more reviews make me happy –goes and runs around in circles- Hahahahaha! Well thanks for the reviews. Much Appreciated . Here' the chapter and I hope you like it. Hahaha, every time I hear metal clamps or apple peelers I start to laugh. (Apple peelers- An Easter to Remember) the apple peeler might come in the story –evil grin- hopefully… oh yeah…I WILL BE WRITING A SEQUEL! WOOHOO!**

**Disclaimer: I Lettuce do not own anything but this story and my original characters.**

**Thanks to these FABULOUS people**

**Glam-kitten, PureBlackRaven, Werecat Rei, AnimeGirl329, Sugar911, Heartless Devil, DuoHaruHeeroKaiKyoTasukiandTrowaLover a.k.a.** **Frankie, Animasha92, Firedraike08**

**Anonymous Reviews**

**Sasuke Chica- **Thanks for the review, yeah I'm thinking of doing something with Klara. Mark-Door-Nose-Feet, hilarious as well as bed-Kai-Lynx-METALCLAMPS-Tala. Are you going to get a username soon?

**Crazyazngrl- **Aww thanks for the compliment. Yes I will be writing a sequel .

**Chapter 23: To Japan!

* * *

**

Mark limped towards the elevators, cursing the pink haired teen under his breath. 'Damn Lynx, hitting me with that door!' **(A/N: Does any one else get a mental image of Lynx lifting a door up and hitting him with it, hahaha)** He started to swear a series of wonderful curses in Russian. There was an elderly couple in front of him. The frail old woman stopped in her tracks, hearing the 'bad and colorful words' that were being produced from Mark's mouth.

She turned. 'That is awfully rude young man; to speak such foul words in front of your elders!'

Mark, still in a bad mood and in pain replied. 'Bite me you old hag.'

The man turned to Mark. 'How dare you call my wife a hag you no good hooligan!' He raised his cane **(A/N: hahaha has anyone read an Easter to Remember. Ahhh the katanas!)** 'No good hoodlum!' WHACK!

* * *

Mark burst into the raider's room. He looked a mess. Igor hid a grin. 'Are you alright?' 

Mark burst. 'Am I alright! Well, let's see, I was hit by a door and nearly beaten to death by an old man! NOW YOU TELL ME IF I'M ALL RIGHT!'

Voltaire stood up. 'Did you do as you were ordered?'

Mark froze. 'Uh, well…no, before I could say, she slammed the door in front of me,'

Voltaire narrowed his eyes. 'You failed what I have ordered you to do?'

Mark bowed. 'Master, forgive me, I'll talk to her, again, no matter what.'

Voltaire growled. 'I do not forgive so easily Demidenko…'

Boris interjected. 'Let him have one last chance Voltaire, this is a difficult situation.'

Voltaire sighed. 'Very well, you have one more chance, but if you have not succeeded in completing this assignment, you will receive the punishments for failure.'

Mark bowed again and thanked the Hiwatari Senior. Mark walked over to the bedrooms, grabbing Voltaire's precious laptop. They had to leave in ten minutes. Thump. Something hit his toe. Thankfully it was just a CD case. He crouched down and picked it up. He opened it and it was empty. Putting two and two together Mark figured out why Kai's mood towards Lynx had changed. She must have given them information about the set up.

* * *

It was time to board the plane. Lynx smiled as she dropped her bag on the conveyer belt and walked through the metal detectors towards the aerobridge. 

The bladers sat down. They had gotten the best seats on the plane; right in front of the widescreen. Hilary flicked through a magazine, checking out the latest fashion. Tyson was trying to open one of the small bags of peanuts. Max was sucking on a lollipop and popping on some earplugs. Kenny was typing at hyper speed on his laptop, colours were reflecting off his glasses. Ray was reading a book, in deep concentration. Kai was listening to 'Numb' by Linkin Park **(A/N: I'm obsessed with this song since watching this AMV, hahaha thanks Frankie) **Lynx had her eyes closed. She was thinking about Tsukiyomi, it was still in the raider's hands. She felt a tap on her shoulders.

Hilary smiled and pointed to the screen. 'A movie's coming on; do you want to watch it?'

Lynx nodded and asked. 'What movie is it called?'

Hilary smiled. 'It's a horror movie called the Grudge!' **(A/N: I was going to put on Saw but I forget most of it)**

Lynx said. 'A horror movie? Sounds great!'

Hilary nodded. 'Yeah, but you better have someone to hug, it's a horror movie after all.'

Lynx nodded. 'So who do you have?'

Hilary looked over at Tyson. Tyson ripped open the bag of peanuts. They exploded everywhere. One hit Hilary on the cheek. She brushed it off and sighed. 'Well, unfortunately, I have Tyson.' She turned to him, her eyes glinting evilly.

'Prepare for hugs Tyson' She said.

Tyson stopped picking up the peanuts and looked around. 'Does anyone want to swap?' He said, worried.

Lynx turned her gaze towards Kai. She smiled evilly. 'You better watch out Kai.' He smirked and put on the headphones, he too watching the movie.

The movie began to play. It was pretty freaky. Lynx was on the edge of her seat as the maid opened the door of the closet and looked up.

Lynx jumped as she inched closer to Kai. Kai shook his head as he lifted the arm rest, making them share a large seat. Lynx flashed him a grin as she inched closer to him. Kai shook his head again. This movie wasn't scary.

Kai watched the movie, bored to death, apart from the looks of Lynx. She to him looked funny. Lynx was stuck into the movie. She was practically on the edge of her seat. Sometimes she had covered her eyes, but taking a peek through a couple of fingers. Every time something scary happened, she would get closer and closer. He liked that though.

The grudge girl's head appeared on the side of the bus as Sarah Michelle Gellar was talking to her boyfriend. Lynx jumped and grabbed Kai. Kai rolled his eyes, not bothering to wrench her off. 'You know, you're a wuss Lynx.' Lynx gave him a look and continued to hug him. He shook his head, but the corners of his lips were slightly curling.

Tala stood up from his seat and put a finger to his lips; gesturing for no one to reveal his 'stealth attack' on the couple a few seats in front of them. He inhaled, just about to cry out boo when. 'Tala, don't make a fool of yourself.' Tala paused.

He scowled. 'Dammit! How did you know?' Kai sighed, his gaze still on Lynx, his lips curling into a smile.

'Isn't it obvious?' He simply said.

Tala retorted. 'Well, fine then, it was obvious but I know something more obvious!'

'What?'

He broke into song. Singing to the tune of 'Can't take my eyes off you' **(A/N: This version is owned by me and me only . Use it and DIE hahaha just joking)**

Lynx and Kai are too good to be true

Can't take our eyes off the two

It's so funny to see

Kai being all soft and mushy

Finally together at last

Forgetting all about the past

It's just so funny to see

Kai being all…mushy

HE LOVES LYNX SOOO MUCH AND SHE LOVES HIM TOOOOO ITS SO-OW! Something was thrown at him. Kai smirked. Tala looked down and picked up the object.

'A metal clamp? You threw a metal clamp at me?' Tala said. He turned around. 'I see that my singing talents aren't appreciated here.' **(A/N: Hahahahaha I burst out laughing writing this, sorry if it's a little OOC or random, hehehe metal clamps) **

Max turned around. 'You know, Tala isn't that bad at singing. You have to admit.'

Tyson nodded in agreement. 'Yeah, I actually agree with you there Maxie.'

The movie ended shortly. Lynx turned to Hilary. 'Wow that was so freaky!'

Hilary nodded. 'Yeah, thank god I had that lug over there to be my teddy bear!'

Lynx smiled innocently at Kai. 'Thanks Kai, my teddy bear!' She burst out laughing at the teen's freaked out expression. After the flight meal Lynx got up and excused herself to go to the restrooms.

Lynx splashed the cold water over her face. There was only one thing continually stabbing at her mind. They still had Tsukiyomi. She had to get her back. Still pondering on the thought, she brushed her teeth and washed her face. Feeling like she was ready to go to bed Lynx exited the restroom, bumping straight into Mark.

'What the hell do you want Demidenko?' she asks in an icy voice.

Mark looked at her, his face serious. 'Lynx, I have to tell you something important.'

Lynx scoffed. 'Yeah, something really important, it'll probably lead me to going back to the Raiders eh Demidenko?' She turned around and started to leave.

Lynx felt Mark grab her shoulder. He growled in an angry tone. 'I have something to tell you, the least you could do is listen.'

Lynx retorted. 'Oh, I see, Mark has something important to say to me…tell me Demidenko, why should I listen to the likes of you!

Mark cried out in frustration. 'Listen I know what happened really happened to your parents! The truth! I know everything. I have information. I have Tsukiyomi. If you were smart you would come back.'

Lynx froze. Was this some sort of hoax or was he telling the truth. She narrowed her eyes and stared at his own green orbs. 'Tell me what you know.'

Mark shook his head. 'No, not until you come back.'

Her anger was rising as she said, more firmly. 'Tell me what you know Demidenko.'

Again Mark shook his head. He replied. 'No it's either you come back to the Raiders and get the information and Tsukiyomi or you stay with that pathetic team of yours and that damn Hiwatari!'

Lynx glared daggers at him, one that Mark had never seen come from Lynx. It made him step back a bit. Lynx said darkly. 'This is the part where you tell me everything Demidenko…that or you don't walk away…at least without experiencing extreme pain.'

That was a first for Mark. Lynx had never said anything so dark before. He didn't know how to get out of a situation like this. Lynx looked like she was ready to pounce; ready to attack at any given moment. Mark gulped, this assignment was proving to be far more dangerous than he expected. He needed to get out of this situation and fast.

Voltaire stood up, curious on what was taking Mark so long to coax Lynx into joining. He walked towards the two, frowning. Mark seemed to be cowering in fear at the girl. He coughed. 'Ahem.' Lynx stopped her murderous glare and turned her gaze towards the old Hiwatari senior. 'Demidenko, go back to your seat. Now.' Mark nodded but before he and Voltaire could leave they heard Lynx. Again she sounded dark and dangerous.

'This little interruption may have just saved your skin Demidenko…this conversation is not over yet.' She pushed in front of him and stormed back to her seat.

She sat down next to Kai and crossed her arms. Kai turned to her and raised a brow. Something had happened.

He asked her. 'Lynx, what happened?'

She opened an eye and replied. 'I had a rather interesting conversation with Demidenko…'

Kai flared up. 'What did he want? Did he try to do anything to you? I swear if he did I'll-'

'It had nothing to do with that, he just, made me an offer…'

'What offer?'

'If I joined the Raiders, I would find out the truth of what supposedly happened to my parents, the truth about them and…I would get Tsukiyomi back from Voltaire.'

Kai's icy barrier shut down as he shifted closer to the girl. 'And?'

Lynx sighed. 'I refused of course; mere word won't stop me from getting those answers, and Tsukiyomi. Speaking of that…' She turned around from her seat.

'TALA!' She cried out, causing everybody to jump.

Tala's flaming red hair popped up from a seat. He smiled and ran over to her.

'You called?' He asked.

Lynx nodded and whispered in his ear. Tala nodded, a smile appearing on his face, his icy blue eyes glinting with cheekiness. Kai shook his head, he thought. Oh god. Something is going to happen. Tala nodded and walked away, he smirked at Mark and went back to his seat.

The lights turned off. Lynx rested her head on Kai's shoulder as he draped an arm around her protectively.

She teased. 'You're Mr Protective aren't you?'

He said flatly. 'Shut up.'

Lynx whispered. 'Whatever…night Kai'

Kai responded. 'Yeah. Whatever. Night wuss.'

He turned his head so that his chin was on the top of her head and closed his eyes.

Lynx closed her eyes. One thing was on her mind. Was Mark telling the truth for once? Did he really know what happened to her parents? Her mind contemplated on the thought.

* * *

Lynx woke up and lifted her head. Her head had shifted from being on Kai's shoulder to his chest. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. 

'Morning Lynxie!' She turned her head to see Tala smiling. She blushed. 'How long have you been here?'

Tala smiled evilly. 'Oh, just long enough to take a picture!' He showed her the Polaroid.

Kai woke up with a start. He stared groggily at Tala and growled. 'What the hell you doing here!

Tala smiled. 'Morning sunshine!' Kai stiffened upon seeing the camera Tala was flailing about.

'What. Did. You. Do?' He demanded, his purple orbs looking at the camera.

Tala smiled evilly. 'Took a picture, wanna see?' He showed him the picture. Lynx was lying comfortably on Kai's chest. He had his arms around her and sleeping with a small grin on his face.

Kai froze. 'Give.' He ordered

Tala shook his head. 'Sorry, can't, plenty of people would LOVE to get one of these!'

Kai narrowed his eyes. 'Give it to me. Now!'

A button above them began to flash. _Please go back to your seats. We will be landing in a few minutes. _Tala sighed. 'Shame Kai, I have to go, you heard the woman. Go back to your seats. See ya!' He walked back to his seat.

Tyson groaned as the plane dove down. 'Oh, I hate this!'

They left the terminal and boarded the BBA bus. Lynx sat with Kai at the back of the bus, the two of them talking in hushed voices, and in Russian. Hilary sighed as she looked over at the two. She was dying to know what they were saying. Tala walked up to Tyson.

'Yo! Tyson, mind if we crash at your place?' Tala asked.

Tyson shook his head. 'No, it's not a problem, we have loads of room!'

Tala beamed as he turned to Hilary. 'Are you trying to find out what they're saying?'

She nodded. 'Yeah, oh Tala could you please tell us?'

He nodded. 'Sure thing.'

He whispered. 'Ahem, Kai says that…when do you want to leave, Lynx says, whenever, Kai says…Ivanov if you keep on listening to this conversation I will throw another clamp at you. '

Tala froze as he stared at Kai. He turned to him and shot him a glare. Tala smiled weakly as he stood up slowly, walking back, still staring at the slate haired teen. His one thought. Walk away slowly. Kai nodded in satisfaction and continued the talk with Lynx.

The bus stopped to a halt in front of the Granger residence. Before they even stepped out of the bus they heard a cry. 'WHAT UP DUDES!'

Tyson scowled, his face flushing in embarrassment. 'That's gramps, just leave him alone and he wont do-'

'I won't do what lil man?'

Tyson hesitated; he looked towards Ray who quickly said. 'Er, you won't do anything that isn't considered…hip.'

Grandpa nodded and cried out. 'Too right you are dudes!' Tyson put his palm on his face. 'Can we just….get inside.'

Suddenly from out of the blue, a large German shepherd lunged at Kai, making the teen fall on the ground. The dog barked at him and got off, wagging his tail. Kai smirked. 'Hey Blake.' He patted the dog's head. The dog barked as it made its way to Lynx who eyed it curiously and stepped back. The only dogs that she had come in contact with were the Dobermans that Voltaire had. They were merciless, chasing her whenever they had the chance.

Kai, noticing her step back quickly informed. 'He's my dog, don't worry; he won't bite…unless I tell him to.' Lynx nodded, she weakly smiled and patted the dog, which barked and went on his hind legs, licking her face. Lynx lost her fear completely as she laughed and patted the dog again.

They dropped their things in their rooms and hung in the lounge. Lynx ran into the room. She was holding a small basket and a flask in her hands. Kai stood up; he had now taken off his bandages, revealing small cuts on his face. He asked. 'Ready?' Lynx nodded enthusiastically.

Tala raised a brow, looking curiously at the two. 'And you're going…where?'

Kai stopped and gave him a grin. 'We, Tala are going to have…a picnic. Just for the two of us. Meaning me, and her. If I see your flaming red hair, let's say…flaming won't just be a description of colour… that goes for all of you.' He sounded serious.

Kai gave them a smirk as he grabbed Lynx's hand and led her outside to a bike; one that was exactly like the one in Russia.

Tala blinked. 'Ok…was it just me or did Kai grab Lynx's hand?'

Tyson looked at him, shocked. 'You saw it too!'

Tala nodded. 'Wow…'

Suddenly Tyson cried out. 'WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO! FIRST KAI IS ACTUALLY BEING NICE, WHAT'S NEXT? HILARY NOT BINGE SHOPPING!'

**

* * *

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**Oh, I need some ideas for punishment …I already have some for Volty, Mark and Boris. I need some for Klara and the other three bladers who have played pretty minor roles. **

**Well, please read and review. Or my apple peelers and metal clamps will attack you.**

**Lotsaluv**

**Lettuce**

**PS: I might update later than usual because of school but I'll try to update as fast as I can! Hope you understand. Oh yeah and my parents are threatening to cut off the internet. -sulks-**


	24. A Picnic, Bath House and Dinner

**Author's Note: Wow I haven't updated in a while. Sorry about that. Hahaha I knew something was up with fan fiction. That was when I updated! On the day that they suspended the emails. That was when I updated! Grrr. Well thank you to the people who reviewed, greatly appreciated. And thank you for your ideas. Hehehe –evil ideas forming into mind- Enjoy this chapter! Apologies for not replying to your reviews. Thank you also for your ideas for punishing the raiders. Hehehe.**

**Oh and guess what! **

**Lynx: What?**

**I drew the picture that Tala took of you guys! Hahahahaha!**

**Kai: What! No. Hell no. **

**Disclaimer: Lettuce does not own beyblades but she does own the picture of the couple that Tala took. It's quite an amusing photo. **

**A picnic, Bath house and a dinner

* * *

**

Kai skidded to a halt and got off his bike. Lynx hopped off and looked around. It was a river bank. He grabbed her hand, leading her to his favorite place. Lynx smiled. 'Wow Kai this is great!' Lynx lay down and smiled at Kai while patting the grass beside her. He lay down beside her, picking out a blade of long grass and putting it in his mouth. She beamed at him as she took out the contents of the picnic basket. Kai laughed as he saw what was inside.

'This is the exact same thing we had before I told you…'

Lynx ended his sentence. 'Told me that you liked me.'

He smirked. 'Yeah.'

Lynx twisted the cap of the flask and poured the two a drink. The wafting aroma of hot chocolate hit Kai's nose. He smiled.

'Thank god Lynx, you know I had to drink that instant shit when you were gone!' he said.

Lynx smiled. 'Oh really, so how was life without my famous hot chocolate.'

Kai grimaced upon the thought. 'It was…bad, I'll never drink that stuff again.'

Lynx asked. 'It was really that bad?'

Kai nodded as he grabbed a mug and began to drink.

After eating Kai sighed as he crossed his arms, putting them behind his head. Lynx gave him a grin before resting her head comfortably on his chest. Kai could smell the fragrant scent of apples. He liked apples. **(A/N: Apples, very important in an upcoming chapter, not telling you why though, hahaha I feel so evil…well you can probably guess) **They stayed in that spot for a while, both barely moving, just glad to be in the others company; both ignoring everything but each other; the noises around them, blocked.

Lynx nestled her head comfortable on Kai's chest. She smiled as she closed her eyes, saying softly. 'You know Kai; you're a pretty soft pillow. Smell nice too…'

He kissed the top of her head. 'Same goes for you.'

Lynx smiled as she got up, looking at him seriously, she asked. 'Kai, can I ask you something?'

'What?'

'When we're with the others, you're all cold and distant, with only a few times that you're all nice to me, but when we're alone, you're different…why is that?'

Kai smirked. 'Because…because I don't know really. You're just different-'

'How ever would I have guessed that if you hadn't told me?'

Kai glared at her. 'Let me finish!'

He continued. 'You're different, kinda like me, you know, like, you've felt pain, you know what its like to be betrayed, betrayed by someone it shouldn't occur to. To trust no one, be alone with only yourself to rely on.'

He held her face, looking deep into her eyes. 'The thing is, Lynx, I'm really sorry about putting through so much of that stuff. I…Lynx I really do love you, you know that? I love you to pieces.' Kai brushed his thumb on her lips, slowly bringing her face to his, their lips met.

The two separated. Kai could feel the beat of his heard fasten at every passing moment. Lynx smiled as she kissed Kai softlyon the lips. 'Kai, you don't have to apologize again, I knew you meant it the first time.'

* * *

It was afternoon when they arrived back at the dojo. As Kai opened the door his jaw dropped. The place was in utter chaos. Tala, Bryan and Spencer were hitting each other with Tyson's kendo sticks, Tyson and Hilary were arguing again. Max was running around the room with a handful of pixie sticks in his mind while Ray was chasing after him. Kenny was typing on his laptop, seeming to be the only actual sane person in the room. Blake **(A/N: Kai's dog) **ran up to the couple. He barked as he wagged his tail at them. Kai narrowed his eyes. Black was covered in white powder. He slammed the door. Loud. Everyone froze as they looked at the cross slate haired teen. 

He replied in a trying-to-stay calm voice. 'When I come out of the bathroom, I want everything to be in order and for my dog to be clean. You got it?' They all gulped and nodded. He strode to the bathroom.

In ten minutes he walked out and smirked. It was spotless. Max was sitting on a chair, duct taped to it. He was struggling to get free. Ray was sprawled on the floor, looking dead tired. Hilary and Tyson were on the opposite side of the room, shooting glares at each other. Kenny was still on the couch, typing as if nothing had happened. Bryan and Spencer were blading each other.

Kai paused. 'Where is Ivanov?'

CRASH! A red blur ran past them being chased by a brown and black blur.

'KAI YOUR DOG IS POSSESSED!' Tala cried out as he sprinted in and out of the rooms. The dog nipped at the heel of his feet.

'AHHH THAT HURT!' he cried out, as he continued to run.

Kai smirked as he leant on the wall, watching Tala run away from the German shepherd.

Tala abruptly stopped as he grabbed a kendo stick. 'BACK I SAY! BACK!'

The dog froze and growled, snapping the kendo stick. It then reared its legs. Tala froze. He thought of one word and one word only. Shit.

It pounced on Tala who screamed. 'KAI GET HIM OFF ME! AHHH!'

Blake licked Tala's face before letting him get up. Tala was breathing heavily. Blake turned to him again and barked before shaking his fur, wetting the red head. Tala scowled as he got up, looking at himself with a disgusted look plastered on his face.

'Your dog is evil Kai. Pure evil.' He said while glaring at the dog that cocked its head up and looked at the teen, its eyes showing that he enjoyed chasing Tala.

Kai smirked. 'What did you do to him Ivanov?'

Tala cried out. 'I didn't do anything! I just got a hose and hosed him down, that's all!'

Tyson informed him, looking shocked. 'You never hose that dog. It'll attack you.'

Tala scowled. 'Gee you think? Why didn't you tell me this before Tyson?'

Tyson shrugged. 'Er, I forgot I guess.'

Tala said. 'No shit Sherlock.'

After a minute or so, he asked. 'So…what do you guys want to do?'

Hilary was currently chatting on her mobile. She stopped. 'Okay, I'll see you guys there.' She flipped the phone closed and cried out. 'WE'RE GOING TO THE BATH HOUSE!'

Tyson crossed his arms. 'We're going why?'

Hilary smiled. 'The others are going. You know the other teams?'

Tyson asked. 'But didn't they leave? They didn't qualify for the final round?'

Hilary answered. 'Well, they wanted to see the Black Raiders get beaten. So let's go already!' She grabbed Tyson and pulled him outside, the others following shortly after.

* * *

As they entered the outdoor baths they heard loud high pitched familiar screams. 'THEY'RE HERE!' 

Hilary cried out. 'GUYS!' The girls ran up to each, giving each other hugs as if they hadn't seen each other in years.

Lynx smiled as she hugged the others. 'Hey guys' she greeted.

Tala raised a brow. 'God, you wouldn't have thought they just saw each other hours ago.'

Tyson nodded. 'Yeah, well, that's girls for you. C'mon let's get changed.'

The girls wrapped themselves in the thick white towels given to them. They each slipped into the hot water, breathing a sigh of relief as they rested their heads on the side of the spring. All of them began to talk about a certain topic; the male bladers.

The guys were on the opposite side of the bath, divided only by the large bamboo fence.

Tala smiled as he lay in the hot water. 'Oh god, this is heaven. How easier would life be if we had one of these with Volty and Boris?'

The others nodded in agreement. Tala then froze. He heard something faint. 'So, hottie rating of the bladers, what do you girls think?'

Tala's grin widened as he waded towards the bamboo fence. 'You guys, they're talking about us!' The others waded towards the fence, all but Kai.

He warned. 'If they find out, you will all be killed.'

Tyson laughed. 'As if Kai, what are you? The girl guru now that you have Lynx back as your girlfriend?'

Kai smirked. 'Well, think of this logically, if Hilary finds out, she will kill you, if Mariah finds out, she will kill you, if Mathilda finds out, she will kill you, if Emily finds out she will kill you and if Lynx finds out…you'll regret it.'

Tyson blinked. 'And we will regret it why?'

Kai answered. 'Because I will kill you. Got it?'

After an awkward silence they all nodded, leaning on the bamboo fence, which began to creak, trying to stay put and withstand the weight being put on it.

Tala cried out. 'You know, you really are lovesick Kai.'

Kai glared at him. 'Shut up Ivanov.'

The group of guys exchanged glances before they yelled out. 'Kai and Lynx sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G' the guys began to laugh as they again began to lean on the fence. All of a sudden the fence gave way.

CREEEAAAAAKKKK!

The girls froze and slowly turned to see the boys. The boys' eyes widened. All of a sudden they covered their ears. But that wasn't enough to stop the loud screams of the girls. The boys' faces whitened. They knew that they were in for it.

Hilary growled. 'WHO DID THIS!' The girls glared at them, each as icy as the others. The boys…oh how they were scared. They turned to Kai, who was putting on a robe, all looking for help, not knowing what to do. A smirk appeared on his face.

He answered. 'It was Ivanov.'

Tala gulped as he stepped back a bit. The girls began to corner him. 'L-l-ladies you believe him? Kai Hiwatari the ice prince over me, adorable, super cute Tala?'

No wonder he was scared. The girls looked dangerous. Their towels wet and dripping, their hair sodden, their eyes flaming. Their faces contorted in anger. No wonder Tala ran for it. **(A/N: Run Tala Run!)**

Then WHAM! He hit a figure. Both of them fell to the ground. Tala looked at the guy. Mark Demidenko. Tala hid a smirk. This was his chance. He changed his expression, helping him up. 'Oh, man sorry about that, girls…were trying to kill me.'

He was fixing up Mark's shirt, the raider looking at the red head as if he were mad. Mark pushed him off. 'Get off me.'

Tala put one of his hands up defensively. 'Okay, okay, geez just trying to be nice. God.'

Mark glared at him, before giving Lynx a smile. 'Good look there Lynx.' Lynx, like the other girls was only wrapped in a thick towel, showing a lot of her legs. She inched closer to Kai, hiding behind him.

Kai shot Mark a death glare. 'Go fuck a tree Demidenko.'

Mark shot him a death glare; however it wasn't as spine chilling as Kai's.

Kai wrapped an arm around Lynx's waist, earning a growl from the raider. He said coolly. 'Can't you see Demidenko; she's my girlfriend, not yours?' He grinned evilly at Mark. Lynx narrowed her eyes at Mark.

Mark froze, he smirked. 'As if that's going to stop me from getting what I want.'

He turned to Lynx. 'Think about what I've told you Lynx think about what you might be throwing away if you refuse my offer.' He turned and left.

The group was silent for a moment. Tala couldn't hide his grin any longer. His grin widened as he turned to Lynx. 'Well, not that this silence is boring or anything but I have something seriously cool to show you guys!'

He walked over to Kai and Lynx. 'Pick a hand, any hand.'

Kai crossed his arms. 'It's either you show it now and keep your hands or lose them.'

Tala shook his head in disappointment. 'Tsk, tsk, you don't know how to have fun.' He opened his left fist, a blue and black blade in it; the blade emitting a bright gold glow.

Lynx stopped. 'T-Tsukiyomi…Tala…'

She gave him a hug. 'Thanks Tala, for doing this…' tears welled up in her eyes.

Tala returning the hug smiled. 'It was nothing my child, glad to help.'

Kai crossed his arms, although he knew Lynx would never betray him, nor would Tala ruin their friendship, he still felt a little jealous. Dranzer entered his mind; Kai could practically picture the grin on the phoenix' face.

/Aww, is out little phoenix boy jealous that he doesn't get a hug from little Lynxie/

/Shut up you sack of feathers/

/Aww phoenix boy is jealous! How cute/

/Grrr…/

Lynx let go and ran up to Kai. She cried out, ecstatic. 'I got her back Kai I got her back!'

She grinned while hugging the slate haired teen. Kai hid a smile as he returned the hug, He then stopped, smirking. 'Lynx.'

Lynx looked up, smiling. 'Yeah?'

'You're getting the robes wet.'

* * *

The Blade Breakers and Blitzkrieg Boys lay on the floor of the dojo, wondering what to do next. Little did they know that a certain red head's mind was buzzing with plans; he smiled as he thought of what Lynx asked him to do. 

_Tala, I need your help. Do whatever it takes to get Tsukiyomi, I Lynx, give you permission to do whatever it takes. _

Although he had already stolen back Tsukiyomi, he felt he needed to do more. He felt like it was his duty to make the last days of the tournament a living hell for the raiders. Plus, Lynx said to do whatever it takes, he wasn't finished yet.

Hilary ran up to them, jumping up and down. 'Guys, guess what!'

Max asked, curious. 'What?'

Hilary replied, still in an excited tone. 'Final round dinner tonight!'

Tyson scowled. 'Does that mean we have to dress up, and stay in one room, with the raiders?'

Hilary smiled. 'There's free food.'

'Dude, I'm in.' Tyson said abruptly, standing up.

* * *

The two girls walked out of the room. Lynx had her hair out, a black ribbon in her hair. She was wearing a white cap sleeve twist front chiffon dress; on the left of the dress were embroidered black lilies. Hilary was wearing a teal sequin gown that hugged her body, showing all her curves. 

The boys smiled, looking down at themselves. They were all wearing basically the same thing; black suit, tie, long pants. Nothing as stunning as the girls. Tala looked at himself, he felt…boring.

Kai growled. 'Come on Ivanov. Let's go.'

Tala smiled. 'Hang on Kai; I'm just gonna go change my tie!'

'Fine. Just hurry up.' Kai said, clearly getting impatient.

Tala ran into his room. He opened his suitcase, looking for something interesting to wear. Nothing. Tala shrugged, taking off the tie and rummaging deeper into his suitcase. A wide grin appearing on his face as he pulled out a bottle filled with pills.

Laxatives.

**

* * *

**

**!REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

Well that was it! I hope you guys liked it . some parts were really funny to write. Please read and review! You know, a review saying, what you liked, what was funny what was….yadadada you get the jist.

**Hopefully the next chapter will be called**

**Tala's pranks batch one (if I do create two or three batches. Three if I get more ideas.) **

**Catch ya on the flip side**

**Lotsaluv **

**Lettuce**

**P.S. HUGE MASSIVE ABSOLUTELY GARGANTUOUS APOLOGY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! My parents are still threatening to take off the internet so I only really have an hour or so free week daily and a couple more on weekends. Sorry again for like the um… 3rd ish time. **

**Oh and, i seriously did draw that pic. Just go to my profile to get my addy if u want to see it, or you just want to chat, whatever really because I love talking to new people from different places. **

**!REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	25. Authoress' Note

**Authoress' Note: **

**I am really sorry to do this to you guys. MASSIVELY HUGELY SORRY! But I MIGHT not be able to update in three weeks due to evil exams and assignments. Four Major Exams in one week! AHHH! So yeah, sorry guys, I'll try to update but I'm not making any promises that I will update in the next three weeks. I need to study really hard because….hey I ain't that bright! Hahaha well I don't think I am but feh. Sorry again for the like…fourth time. I will try to update I will but I just need to tell you this to warn you, and if you want to have a chat or stuff like that, go to my username profile and my hotmail address is in it. **

**Pray for me and wish me luck! **

**Lotsaluv Lettuce **

**PS: If you're wondering...why three weeks? **

**Week One: Writing Chapters as Fast as I can and Studying**

**Week Two: Studying**

**Week Three: Exams**


	26. Batch of Pranks Part 1

**Lettuce: Dudes I'm alive! Man those exams were evil. Well I'm back with another HK installment. Er, these pranks…I have to tell you, they are seriously ones I am planning. Hehehe poor unsuspecting vic- I mean cousin. I mean, feh. Well yeah the pranks are owned by me and my organization: Lettuce Pranking Organization –little copyright sign placed here- (It's a real organization founded by me hehehe)**

**Disclaimer: Lettuce doesn't own beyblades all she owns is this story and some pranks, she will ne-**

**Lettuce: -throws hammer at disclaimer- don't rub it in! **

**Disclaimer: …**

**Lettuce: Oh crap…now I need a new disclaimer… oh yeah and if you want to read more Lynx and Kai romance there's another story called Abbey Escapee that I'm writing at the moment and guess what! Tala's found a partner in crime! Hehehe I'm evil well enjoy! Oh and Lettuce would like to thank firedraike08 help her in a part of the story. **

**Batch of Pranks Part 1**

**By Lettuce

* * *

**

Two cars waited outside. Kenny, Max, Hilary, Tyson and Ray took the first car, while Tala, Bryan and Spencer took the next. As Kai and Lynx were about to step into the Blitzkrieg car Tala shut the door, locking it. He smiled at the two. 'Sorry but this car is full.'

Before Kai could respond Tala wound the window up and the car sped away, getting ahead of the other car. Kai grit his teeth, he turned to Lynx. 'C'mon, we'll use the bike.' Lynx nodded as she followed after him.

Kai got on the bike turning on the ignition. Lynx climbed on, holding Kai tightly as she sat on the bike. Kai said. 'Hold on.' He accelerated and sped away, catching up to the other cars.

* * *

Tala saluted at the Blitzkrieg Boys. 'Men, have you got the necessary equipment!' He barked at his team mates like an old drill sergeant.

The boys nodded, pulling out a small box from under the seat of the car. Tala smiled as he put the box on his lap, opening it carefully as he admired the contents; a few objects from his large prank box.

Spencer took out a bag. 'Where'd you get this?' Inside it were mushrooms. The Blitzkrieg Boys looked at their captain, a look on their faces which said. Are-You-Using-This-Stuff? If Tala had said yes, they'd believe it, after all, the red head acted like he was on a high plenty of times.

Tala gave Spencer a grin. 'Those my friend are one of the finest mushrooms from Jamaica, we'll use them…and no I don't use them, I don't need mushrooms to have a good time.' He snatched it out of Spencer's hand and put it in his pocket.

Bryan took out the superglue. 'We're using this too?' Tala nodded. 'Yeah. Definitely, this reminds me…' He took out a small seven forks. The team gave him puzzled looks as they saw them. Seven silver forks.

Tala explained. 'I've been waiting to use these…you know I got this idea when I bought one of those pens that if you click it you get zapped. These forks are charged with electric energy…I'll just add the final touches to it at the restaurant and when they touch it…hehehe...ZAP!'

He then took out a box with a green paste. A maniacal grin was on his face. 'This is wasabi…hehehe they won't know what hit them…'

Bryan and the others exchanged grins. They were used to their captain's pranks now and enjoyed helping, especially since the victims were those in relation to the abbey and bit beast stealing.

Tala sighed. 'Too bad we don't have time to do the other ideas I have…but hey we'll do them tomorrow. Hehehe. Now speed up driver! We need to get there before everyone else!'

The car accelerated at a higher speed, rushing past the other car filled with the blade breakers. Tala said, before hiding the pranking utensils inside his pocket. 'We also have a present for Kai and Lynx…'

* * *

Tala and company got to the restaurant and surprise surprise they were the first there. Tala grinned as he ran inside like a hyper child going into a toy store. He ran into the kitchen which was busy with cooks making delicious dishes for the dinner. He slid towards a girl and smiled. 'Hey!' he cried out.

The girl gave him a grin. 'Hi!'

Tala asked, putting on a serious act. 'One of my friends is allergic to certain foods could you tell me who's dish is whose?'

The girl nodded, pointing at each dish. 'These are for the blade breakers, these for the raiders and these two for their coaches and-'

There was a huge crash as Spencer walked in, toppling a stack of ceramic dishes. The girl whipped her face towards the sound, running towards the tall blonde. 'Sir!'

Tala gave Spencer the thumbs up as he grabbed the mushrooms from his pocket, quickly spilling them onto the plates of Volty and Boris. He marveled at his work, yet another prank that was guaranteed a success. He had always wondered what baboons looked like when they were high.

He then tipped the laxatives into a mortar. He grabbed the pestle and started to crush them. Tala looked up, checking if Spencer was still distracting the cooks. He was. Spencer kept on turning around, the cooks trying to push him out but it lead to more plates crashing and food spilling.

He finally ground the pills into a fine powder. Tala had a sudden thought. He should pick the raiders off one by one, give them all hell. The maniacal grin was once more on his face. He poured the whole content into one dish. Hehehe this raider was going to have a long night.

Tala looked around. He knew that they always had appetizers. Success! A bowl of guacamole for the raiders was lying in front of him, waiting to be tampered with. He scraped the wasabi into the guacamole and sighed. They should really have awards for pranking. He knew he'd get one of course. He was a master at it. No scratch that, he wasn't a master prankster he was THE master prankster.

After he finished his work he ran over towards Spencer and cried out. 'Spence! What are you doing here! You know you shouldn't be in the kitchen with all these fabulous cooks…come on…' He pushed Spencer out of the kitchen.

As soon as they stepped out Tala shook Spencer's hand. 'Job well done my fellow prankster, now onto the table for more surprises…' He ran towards the table on which the bladers would be sitting at. He smiled.

'Man I love these fancy restaurants…always put those weird reserved for things on the tables…' He took out the forks and placed them where the raiders were going to eat. He took out a small device and attached it to the forks for a second. Then he took it off and took out the superglue from his pocket. Tala put his hand in his pocket, taking out the superglue. He picked up the glasses of water and squirted the clear gel onto the base of the glass. He snickered at the perfect scheme that had formed in his mind. He firmly pushed the glass onto the table, making the glue fasten.

Tala then ran over to his team. 'You guys got them?' They nodded and pointed towards the stage. On it was a bass guitar, an electric, microphones, drums and a synthesizer. Tala grinned. Oh this was going to be fun.

He cried out to his team. 'You know what the plan is?' They nodded. Tala grinned at them. Let the plans begin…

* * *

Kai pulled the bike over and shut it off. Lynx then jumped off, she smiled at Kai. 'Let's go Kai.' He nodded as he walked with Lynx inside the restaurant. The others were already there and to Kai's horror, there was Tala. The biggest most evil grin imaginable plastered on his face as he plucked the strings of the guitar that was slung on him. He had a feeling something was going to happen. Something that was evil in all ways possible for the dual haired teen.

Tala waved and jumped off the stage running to the couple. 'Yo!' he greeted with the same grin still on his face.

Kai looked at the red head; he was immediately suspicious since the Blitzkrieg Boy captain wouldn't be grinning like that if he didn't have something planned.

'What have you done Ivanov?' he growled, scanning the room in hope that he would find the thing that Tala had done.

Tala looked at him innocently. 'What do you mean? I haven't done a single thing,' he turned around to go back on stage but stopped. 'Oh Kai…'

'What?'

'Don't try the guacamole.' Tala turned his head and winked, the evil grin never leaving his face.

Kai shook his head; he should have known that Tala's warped and twisted mind had some evil maniacal plans stored inside for time like this, times for revenge. He just wondered what other plans Tala had.

As Kai sat down he mentally groaned. In front of him was Mark Demidenko, who was shooting him a death glare. Kai smirked at the feeble glare that he received from Mark. Mark really needed to learn how to glare at people properly. He then sent a five degree death glare to the raider, one that would send chills up anyone's spine. He smirked when he saw the fear that had crept up on Mark's face before quickly disappearing.

The waiter carefully placed the appetizers on the table. Kai saw the green glob of dip in the glass dish and remembered the words of the red head. 'Don't try the guacamole.' He then smirked as he reached for the guacamole.

In a flash Mark had grabbed the guacamole and grabbed a cracker, dipping it into the green substance, applying a large amount on the small cracker. He smirked at Kai as if his speed had one him a point against the bluenette. He then passed the guacamole to Klara, Igor, Nicolai and Alexei who too put a hefty amount of guacamole onto their crackers.

Kai couldn't hide the smirk on his face as he looked at Lynx. She too wanting to see the faces of the raiders after a bit of their guacamole drowned crackers. She gave him a grin before turning her gaze to the raiders.

They took a bit, putting the cracker into their mouths. The hot spicy taste of wasabi was small at first, so they continued to eat it. Then, it started, the wasabi flavor hit their taste buds, the green substance was practically burning their tongue, like acid.

Klara was fanning at her mouth. Clearly the raiders never ate something so spicy. 'W-water!' she cried out as she grabbed her glass. But she couldn't get it off the table, nor could the others. She furiously tried to get the glass of the table but still no luck. The heat was still burning on her tongue, even if she had swallowed it, the flavor was still there. Mark grabbed at the large jug of water that was beside him. As he got a hand on it he tugged. He growled as he realized that it too was stuck to the table. He then cried out to the waiter. 'GET ME WATER NOW!'

Lynx couldn't help it; she burst out laughing as did the other blade breakers. No way were they going to help them. After all they'd done they deserved it. Kai smirked as he looked at Tala who looked at him innocently as if 'Wow, how'd that wasabi get in that guacamole, I have no clue how that happened'.

Finally the waiter ran towards the team and gave them each a glass of water. They each ripped it off the waiter and drank like their life depended on it. Lynx grinned, enjoying the frantic actions of the raiders.

After the appetizers the raiders had gotten more suspicious with their foods. But who wouldn't? After the guacamole/wasabi prank they knew they were being targeted. The main course came in. The waiter placed the spaghetti in front of the raiders. The wafting aroma was too hard to resist. Alexei picked up the fork. ZZZAP! He quickly withdrew his hand, looking oddly at the fork. Again he touched it. ZZZAP! Alexei winced, although the shocks just tickled at his fingers, it still gave him a numbing sensation for a while. The same thing happened to Mark. ZZZAP! He looked at Kai who was, usually a calm stoic figure was finding it hard not to laugh. Mark's eyes narrowed, some of this was his doing. The zapping continued for a while until Igor had gotten the bright idea of asking the waiter for another fork. **(A/N: Stupid people they should have thought of that before) **

Klara looked at the spaghetti in front of her. It looked like normal spaghetti; nothing seemed to be tampered with. She looked over at the others, who had decided to give the spaghetti a go. They were now shoveling down the spaghetti. She quickly glanced at Lynx who was smiling, enjoying her meal while she was talking to Kai. Klara had a thought in her mind. Why was she so lucky, Mark still liked Lynx, even though he denied it, she had her bit beast, much to the anger of Voltaire and Boris, she had a man who had eyes for only her, she had friends, Lynx had everything she wanted. It wasn't fair. She sighed as she jabbed the fork into the spaghetti. She twisted the fork, letting the noodles wrap around the metal cutlery. Klara put the noodle into her mouth. Hmm not to bad she thought. It had this…strange yet quite interesting flavor.

Voltaire and Boris looked down at their food, they had steak and salad. The salad had multiple colours, purple, green, red, yellow and brown, the brown being the mushrooms that lay on top of the salad saying. 'Eat me' **(A/N: Eat me….hahaha sorry I was on a major MAJOR sugar high while writing this stuff) **Voltaire stabbed at the mushroom, popping it into his mouth. Boris did the same. Voltaire let the taste off the mushroom stay in his mouth. It didn't taste half bad, in fact, he felt different.

Boris felt weird. Happy in fact; like he was flying. All the pretty colours were swirling around him. So many colours…the sounds were muted…except for one. His mind made a connection he wouldn't have dreamed of otherwise, later as he looked back, all he could think was 'it made perfect sense at the time'. Boris let his head rock back and forth; his eyes were wide as he looked at the wonders in front of him. So many things happening…he found them strangely funny. Boris let a giggle escape from his lips; his usually serious face now gone. The giggle had earned many confused looks from the people sitting at the table. Lynx raised a brow. Why on earth would a purple haired baboon like Boris be giggling! Kai looked over at Tala who had doubled over laughing as he pointed at the two baboons. He knew at once. Yet another prank from Tala Ivanov.

Voltaire looked at Boris next to him, who was giggling, a lopsided grin on his face. He found it infectious and started laughing hysterically. He turned to Mark and looked at the teen's hair. With his index finger he poked at it, still laughing he said. 'Fluffy.' Mark could only stare at horror unfolding before him. It looked like Voltaire…looked. He gulped, shoving his chair as far away from Voltaire and Boris as he could get. Unfortunately that was only so far. This could only get worse; he yelped as the chair caught on something and dumped him on the ground.

A laugh echoed from the room. Kai turned his head to see Tala, now on the ground, hitting the floor, laughing as he rolled on the ground, clutching his sides, gasping for air. The other two Blitzkrieg Boys were holding up slightly better than their captain, trying to hold their laughter, still standing.

The laughter only seemed to confuse Voltaire and Boris more. What was so funny? Was there something they missed? Shrugging the duo joined in, laughing maniacally. It echoed around the suddenly silent room, they didn't seem to notice.

Klara eyed the two oddly. Th two coaches were having some sort of mental breakdown. She suddenly felt an odd squeamish feeling in the pit of her stomach. It growled. Not a good sign. She then felt her stomach flip, something strange was going on. She didn't feel too good. Another growl, she needed to go to the bathroom and quick! Klara quickly stood up, stuttering. 'I-I'll be r-right back!' she then bolted for the bathroom, a stressed look on her face.

Tala grinned as he took a piece of paper from his stomach. He crossed out the successful prank.

The Guacamole Wasabi Swap: check

The superglue glasses: check

Zapping forks: check

Mushroom spiking: check

Laxatives: check

The others…were yet to come. Tala grinned as he continued to pluck the strings of the electric guitar, smiling at the two, as he called them 'lovebirds'. Man, they were sooo going to like this surprise. His thoughts then lingered to Klara; he snickered as he remembered what he told Bryan to do.

Klara ran into the corridor, looking for the ladies room. She groaned as she saw the horror in front of her. The ladies restroom had a 'cleaning in progress' cone in front of it. She growled. 'Why would these people pull something like this at a time like this!' She felt another squeamish feeling in her stomach. Klara looked around. She ran into the disabled toilets. In there, was disaster. The whole place was trashed. It was practically flooded. Klara grit her teeth as she lifted part of her dress higher to avoid the ends of the black dress to get wet. As she opened the cubicle she groaned. All over the cubicle was jelly, green jelly. It was on the walls, the floor and on the toilet seat. A bead of sweat trickled down her face. She couldn't hold on any longer. She sat down, the horrible squelching of the jelly made her shudder. Gross!

Tala was walking down the corridor. He hummed to himself as he picked up the cleaning in progress cone and threw it into the janitor's closet. All of a sudden there was a loud scream. 'WHERE'S THE DAMN TOILET PAPER!' The red head grinned as he took out the piece of paper.

Trash the Toilets: check

He then bolted back to where the dinner was, it was time to embarrass Kai, after all, he hadn't done that in a while and since when did he ever get an opportunity to embarrass the ice prince? He ran up to the stage, grinning at Kai and Lynx. He tapped the microphone, checking if it was working.

'Hello? Is this thing working?' he said into the microphone, again tapping into the mike, gaining the attention of the bladers. Tala grinned as he slung the electric guitar onto him.

He said into the mike. 'Yo! Tala here, well of course you know me, er, this is my team and yeah wouldn't you believe it? We play in a band. So yeah we were bored one day and we decided to, and, since we were bored we just decided to call ourselves the Blitz Boys. So yeah, this song is dedicated to a certain blader…' He grinned as he looked at Kai, then the red head continued. '…and a bladeress he is with….so, enjoy, oh and we don't own this song, I just changed a couple of words!'

Kai sighed as he muttered. 'I'm doomed, doomed for eternity.' He looked up. 'Why do you hate me God!'

Lynx let out a laugh as she rubbed Kai's back. 'Aw it's alright Kai,'

Kai sighed as he dared to look at what the red head was doing.

Tala sang, flawlessly as he strummed on the guitar. A grin still on his face.

_Some day, when Kai's awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
He will feel a glow just thinking of Lynx...  
And the way she looks tonight.  
_

Tala looked directly at Lynx and Kai, smirking as he saw the bluenette burying his face in his hands, shaking his head. He could just see a hint of red, most being hidden by his messy blue hair. He grinned even more as Hilary, whom also knew about the plan push Lynx and Kai out of their seats, making them dance.

Lynx cried out, she too getting a little red. 'Hilar-'

Hilary interjected. 'Nope, not hearing it! Just dance with your boyfriend.' She grinned as she sat back down, looking at the couple, only them on the dance floor.

Kai was beet red; he was trying his best to hide the blush that continued to get bigger.

The red phoenix he had owned entered his mind. If Kai could have seen her, Dranzer would have been laughing maniacally at the embarrassment he was being put through.

/Having fun master Kai/

/This isn't funny Dranzer/

/Whose laughing/

/You are/

/Hahaha guess you're right but hey, this is you, and you're blushing of course I'd laugh! This is a once in a life time opportunity to laugh at you/

_  
Yes she is lovely, with her smile so warm  
And her cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for Kai but to love her,  
And the way she look tonight.  
_

Lynx could see that Kai was a little stiff, I mean, who wouldn't? Basically everyone was now staring at the two. She decided to take a stab at it and pecked his cheek, nestling her face in his scarf-less **(A/N: Holy crap no scarf!)** neck. And would you believe, he relaxed a little more. He then smirked. 'You know I'd never use you Lynx but…I want to make that bastard jealous.'

Lynx grinned. 'It'd be my pleasure Kai; after all, I get some enjoyment from this too.'

He smiled at her before lifting her chin and planting a soft kiss on her lips. He then pulled her closer as they continued to dance.

_  
With each word her tenderness grows,  
Tearing his fears apart...  
And that laugh that wrinkles her nose,  
It touches his ice cold heart.  
_

Mark growled as he saw Kai kiss Lynx in front of him. He knew that normally the cold teen would never do that. Kai preferred to stay in the shadows rather than the limelight. He had a feeling that this was all to piss him off, they were faking it. A sudden thought flew across his mind. It looks so real. His other self growled back that it wasn't. He glared at Kai, he had taken her Lynx. She was his and he stole her.

He turned his gaze to his coaches. Both of them were acting oddly. Now they were swaying with their arms in the air going back and forth back and forth to Tala's music. He glared at the red head too. He was part of this whole thing.

Tala continued singing, smiling at the two on the dance floor, he was glad that Kai seemed to be having fun. He was hoping he would, after all if he didn't. He would have been murdered by the dual haired teen.

More people got on the dance floor, some of them bladers, some of them the other diners.

_Lovely ... Never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause Kai loves you ... Just the way you look tonight. _

Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,  
Just the way you look to-night.

Tala finished the song, he bowed as he received the applauds of the people on the dance floor.

Voltaire and Boris stood up, still high as a kite. Boris clapped loudly. 'YEAH! BLOODY BRILLIANT!' He cried out, again earning stares from the bladers. Voltaire joined in the cheering. 'SPECTACULAR!'

They stared at the two. Silence was in the room as they continued to cheer. Tala nodded to Spencer, who understood and quickly stole to the shadows. He then appeared close to Igor. Quickly while nobody was looking he put in the sleeping pills. Where the red head got these, he didn't know, in fact, he never wanted to know. Tala's mind was twisted and warped to think of the most outrageous plans possible.

He then quickly got back to the stage, unnoticed. Although he was of a large stature, he was the typical strong and silent type, so silent that he could easily do anything that needed some sort of stealth.

Igor looked at the two oddly. Had they had too much vodka? Voltaire looked at his co-couch. He looked bored. A lopsided grin appeared on his face. 'I want to dance.' Voltaire said. Boris nodded, he too wanting to dance.

Tala heard this, and, as many people know, once an idea gets into his head, it will form into a psychotic master plan. He then turned to his team mates. 'Okay guys, I have another plan, a new one to be exact…hehehe you know the can-can?' They nodded but gave the red head puzzled looks.

Tala grinned as he looked over at Voltaire and Boris, who were now poking at the air, muttering. 'Bubbles.' He said to his team mates. 'If Volty and Boris wanna dance, bring it on…'

He cried into the microphone. 'Alright people! Now, a song, for those who want to dance…'

Boris' eyes widened more than they were previously. 'I wanna dance!' He jumped up in the air motioning for Voltaire to dance as well. He complied, he too wanting to dance.

Kai stopped dancing with Lynx. He looked in horror **(A/N: A lot of people doing this) **as Boris and Voltaire ran into the dance floor.

Tala grinned. 'Let's start!'

Immediately, everyone knew that this was going to be both funny and horrifying. They all got back to their seats, confusing the two high old baboons more than they were before.

Boris asked innocently. 'Don't you want to dance?' Everyone immediately began to shake their heads furiously. He then turned to Voltaire.

'Well I guess it's just you and me!' He said.

Tala started to play the song, tears of laughter daring to fall from his eyes as the two linked arms and started to do the. (**A/N: -Shudder-) **can-can.

_All the girls in Paris France  
Love to do the Can Can Dance  
Kick their legs up in the air  
Shake, shake, shake their derrier_

_If you go to Paris France  
You can do the Can Can dance  
Easy now as un deux trois  
Everybody ooh la la_

_Do the Can Can  
Kick your legs up in the air  
Do the Can Can  
Shake, shake, shake your derriere_

Boris and Voltaire started to kick their legs. Shaking their….derriers…(**A/N: -shudders more-) **Being polite, they held their laughs, although it was getting harder and harder every passing moment. Even for Kai. He was having so much trouble. These were the people that had tormented him over the years.

_Do the Can Can  
Easy now as un deux trois  
Do the Can Can  
Everybody ooh la la la, ooh la la la, ooh la la la_

_Oh can you do the Can Can?  
If you can then I can  
I can Can Can if you Can Can  
Can you Can Can_

_Oh we can do the Can Can  
Yes oui we we Can Can  
We can Can Can  
Yes oui we can Can _

Tala decided to take this plan to another step. Rap. He wondered what a Volty and Boris would do when he changes it to rap.

_(Rap Version)_

_Everyone in Paris France  
Loves to do the Can Can dance  
When you go you'll Can Can too  
So follow me merci beaucoup_

_You can Can Can everyday  
At the Moulin Rouge cafe  
Every day, s'il vous plait, be tres gai,  
Drink cafe, eat flambee, wear lame,(lame rhyming with grey)  
Be risqué, s'il vous plait, everyday, ole, ole_

Suddenly Boris cried out while still doing the can-can.. 'B-Dawg in da houuuuse!'

Voltaire nodded. 'Fo Shizzle ma nizzle B-Dawg! Volty and B-Dawg breaking down on da dance floor!'

Tyson shuddered as he muttered, just so the ones nearest to him could hear. 'I'm going to get nightmares now.'

This was it, Kai couldn't take it anymore. He burst out laughing; laughing at both Voltaire and Boris doing the can-can and Tyson's misfortunes. Now they all started laughing. The two Black Raider coaches just looked at them, still trying to be gangster material and now….attempting to break dance. Keyword: attempting.

_Do the Can Can, everybody do the Can Can  
Do the Can Can, everybody do the Can Can_

_I can Can Can, you can Can Can, he can Can Can, she can Can Can  
Mon ami, in Gay Paris, it's tres chic chic, oui oui, we Can Can_

_Everybody do the Can Can_

Finally they stopped. Voltaire and Boris started to jump up and down; punching their fists in the air as if they actually achieved something. Man, where they high.

Kai returned to his cool composure, and looked at them oddly. Tala had done something to them. Although he hated to admit it, he quite enjoyed this prank. When do you see Voltaire and Boris make complete fools of themselves? Hardly ever which is precisely why he enjoyed this prank.

Tala grinned, taking off the guitar. He wiped a tear from his eye, it was too good. But what made it even better was that Bryan showed him the camcorder which had the whole scene recorded. Tala jumped off the stage, grinning like mad. That video made his day, as well as the pranks done and the pranks _to _be done. **(A/N: Yep there's more coming…hopefully) **

He looked over at Igor who was now starting to doze off; the affects of the sleeping pills were starting to take hold.

Lynx stood up. She said to Kai. 'I'll be right back, just going to freshen up.'

Kai nodded as he started to peel an apple with the apple peeler. Hilary stood up. 'Yeah I gotta freshen up too, wait for me Lynx!'

Hilary quickly walked towards Lynx as the two of them started to walk towards the restrooms.

This was it, Mark's chance to get back at Kai Hiwatari., he wanted to get him angry, really angry. Then Lynx might not think so highly of him. He smirked as he saw the bluenette biting into the apple. 'You know Hiwatari….you're pretty lucky to have a girl like Lynx…'

Tala sat down next to Kai, looking at the dual haired teen that had now stopped eating his apple and was glaring at Mark. Tala grinned; he had a feeling there was going to be some Mark bashing soon.

Kai looked at Mark. 'I know I am Demidenko, but right now you're pretty lucky to still have your face in one piece.' He growled.

Mark smirked again. 'Must you always resort to violence Hiwatari? Well I just wanted to say, it's lucky you have Lynx because…her lips are so sweet.'

Kai stiffened as he yet again sent a death glare to the Raider captain. 'Don't talk about her with your unworthy tongue Demidenko. I'm warning you now, speak ill of her and you will get hurt.' He gripped the apple peeler tightly as he continued to send ten degree death glares at the captain.

Mark grinned again and ignored the warning that Kai gave him. 'Really? My unworthy tongue you say? Well I don't think they're unworthy, after all that bitch-'

Kai snapped yet again. Nobody called Lynx that. He lunged at Mark, with the apple peeler in his hand he attempted to hurt Demidenko. The remaining raiders tried to stop him from the attack but they too were tackled to the ground; tackled by Tala who was strangely enough wearing a bike helmet.

Bryan looked at him for a moment. 'Where'd you get the helmet?'

Tala grinned. 'I borrowed it from someone…' He then looked over at Kai who was busy pulverizing Mark, shouting a series of colourful Russian words. He continued. '…from a certain blue haired guy.' He grinned as he stood up on the table then again tackling Alexei and Nicolai.

Igor was already unconscious, courtesy of the pills. Voltaire and Boris were still on the dance floor, attempting to dance even without the music. Klara….she was still in the toilets.

Lynx and Hilary turned the corner to return to the dinner. They stopped as they saw the chaos in front of them. The final thing they saw was a blur tackling Alexei wearing a black helmet. Hilary and Lynx exchanged glances before yelling out. 'STOP IT!'

Immediately all the boys stopped, Kai kept his apple peeler raised above Mark's head. Tala did a final dive, landing on top of a huge pile. He had cried out. 'WOOOHOOO!' He stood up and dusted himself off, looking around at the people who had stopped.

'Is it over?' he whined. Tala then heard the angry cough behind him. Slowly he turned around and saw Lynx and Hilary, arms folded, looking at the boys. The boys quickly got to their seats.

Lynx gave Mark a glare as he slowly got to his seat. Suddenly she heard a laugh. Tala was laughing at Mark, pointing at him. Mark raised a brow as he looked at the red head. 'What's so funny Ivanov?' He asked.

Tala pouted first. 'Only Kai calls me Ivanov,' he continued. 'And also, you got beaten up with an apple peeler, I mean that's hilarious…AN APPLE PEELER!' He started to laugh yet again. But as he turned around he came face to face with Mr Dickinson.

Mr Dickinson was usually a calm and collected man but this was the last straw. He glared down at the red head. Tala let a weak laugh escape from his lips as he slowly took off the helmet. He quickly threw it to Kai and cried out. 'Mr D! You're…here!'

Mr Dickinson nodded as he looked at the mess that lay before him. Cutlery on the ground, bits of food everywhere. It was simply chaotic. He said, before turning to leave. 'Welcome to the finals…now…leave before you do anything else….'

Tala nodded, but then stopped. 'I-I'll clean up…' he whistled to his team mates who stood up and nodded. Mr Dickinson nodded and left, as did the others. Mark was dragged off by Alexei, Nicolai and Klara, who had finally reappeared. They left Igor, thinking that he'd come when he's wake and they didn't dare try to take the two Raider captains home. The two were now attempting to rap, freestyle.

Boris looked at Volty, his free styling enemy for the moment.

He cried out. 'Yo, Volty yeah you think you're a gangster member you think your as hot as ember but please remember YOUR NOT!'

Voltaire smirked as he replied. 'B-Dawg, you should try to get clean, maybe just a smidgeon, use some ghetto dove soap, also known as pigeon.' **(A/N: Hehehe)**

Tala then grinned; he turned to his team mates. He nodded towards Bryan and Spencer who picked up the unconscious Igor and left to go to the car. Tala meanwhile was going to attempt to get Voltaire and Boris into the car.

He walked up to the two, who were still at the freestyle rapping. He coughed, getting their attention. Tala smirked as he started to rhyme. **(A/N: I don't own this rap I got it off the net) **

He started off.

Your rhymes are crap; you can't even keep a beat,  
Tala's in the house so you guys take a seat.  
I float like gravity **(A/N: I know gravity pulls you down but bear with me)**  
Never had a cavity  
Got more rhymes than the Brady's got family  
No need to be world champ to gain some sort of fame,  
No shame in my game coz I'll always be the same.  
Your time is up, my time is now  
Respect the master get down and bow.  
Playing pranks is all that I do,  
if you feel me then I'm pranking for you.  
Peas, broccoli and beans,  
It's what makes you strong, so eat your greens.  
It's what your mama always said,  
So listen good and hard and you will be in good instead  
the rims on my navigator  
Ride the curb like a street skater.

Boris and Voltaire looked at the red head, their jaws dropped. They just got served. Tala grinned at them. 'C'mon B-Dawg, Volty, we're taking you for a ride.'

Boris grinned. 'Aiight ma homie, c'mon Volty we're outie.' The two of them walked with Tala to the car. Suddenly the two felt a tap on their shoulders. WHAM! They were knocked unconscious, falling with a loud thump on the ground. Tala opened the car door and with the help of Bryan and Spencer they threw the two into the back seat.

Tala looked at the back seat and asked. 'Where's Igor?' Bryan and Spencer exchanged evil glances. Bryan motioned his head towards the trunk of the car. Tala grinned; his evilness in pranking was rubbing off on them.

Spencer was made to sit in the back with the two unconscious baboons while Tala took the wheel and Bryan sat in the passenger's seat. Tala quickly drove to 'Location One' as he called it.

Tala pulled the car over and popped the trunk. He and the other Blitzkrieg Boys grabbed some 'special materials' from the car and stepped out, walking towards their victim. Tala grinned as he saw that Igor was still unconscious.

Tala grabbed Igor's legs and took the white bungee cord from Bryan's hands. He expertly wrapped the cords on his ankles, knotting them up and attaching the end to a sturdy pole. With the help of the other guys they picked him up and sat him on the railing.

Tala looked down and smiled, he was going to enjoy this prank. Enjoy it a lot. He looked at his watch, the sleeping pills were at their weakest right now; just a loud sound and that would wake him up. Tala grinned. He, Bryan and Spencer then yelled at the top of their lungs. 'WAKE UP IGOR!' Igor's eyes snapped open and he felt a hard push on his back. The first thing he saw was the murky grey-green sewage water. Then he was engulfed in it. The next thing he heard was familiar maniacal laughter, a shutter click of a camera and a car driving off.

His head went in and out of the water, continuously. The disgusting sewage water was daring to get into his mouth. He needed to get out and quick. He couldn't handle any more of the water. When he could breathe in 'fresh' air, the horrid stench made him wrinkle his nose and shudder. It was simply disgusting!

Tala roared with laughter at another successful prank. As he hopped in the car he looked at his companions and grinned. 'Gentlemen, time for a little revenge on our two friends here…' He accelerated and sped off. The last of his plans for the night were about to take hold.

* * *

Kai quickly changed into his usual attire and jumped on the dojo roof. He was still in a pretty bad mood. I mean, nobody talked about Lynx that way! They had no right. He lay on the roof, with his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. Dranzer entered his mind.

/Man, you were pretty pissed Master/

/Gee you think/

/Hahaha that's cute, you really do like her/

/Grrr Dranzer…/

/You know, I think you have real potential Master, you know with the defending your girlfriend's honour and all/

/Shut up bird brain/

/Alright, okay, I'll leave you alone Master oh and by the way, Tsukiyomi's Mistress Lynx is behind you/

Kai opened an eye to see Lynx looking down at him. 'Hn,' he said as he opened the other eye.

Lynx smiled as she lay next to him; looking at the stars. She stole a glance at the bluenette next to her; he too was looking at the stars. Lynx sighed as she turned her head to the direction of Kai. 'So….what was that about at the dinner?'

Kai lay there motionless as he spoke. 'Demidenko said something; I had to defend it…' he tilted his head to face her and continued. 'He was bad mouthing you,'

There was a moment of silence before Lynx started to laugh. Kai looked at her. 'What's so funny?' He asked.

Lynx paused for a moment, to regain control and then said. 'Well, it's funny since you did something very un-Kai like and you defended me…with an apple peeler, you sound just like a knight.'

Lynx rested her head on her chest. 'My Knight in Shining Armor,' she said a grin on her face. Kai pulled her closer as the two of them looked at the stars; the two lay there, looking at the stars in complete silence. Lynx could hear the steady heartbeat of the Blade Breaker captain; ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom. Lynx sighed as she closed her eyes, dead tired.

Kai felt the weight on his chest increase; he looked down to see that Lynx had fallen fast asleep on him. He sighed as she saw her face, calm, in peace. No worries, even a small smile as she again nuzzled her face on his chest. Kai guessed it was time to get back inside, the others were a curious bunch and they were sure for more questioning if they were found on the roof, with Lynx in his arms.

He softly nudged at her shoulder, making her move. Lynx lifted her face, now millimeters from Kai's own. Kai blushed deep crimson, although she was asleep; he had a fluttering feeling in his stomach. Acting on his body's instinct he moved closer to her, waking her up with a soft kiss to the lips. Lynx slowly opened her eyes, seeing a grin on Kai's face. 'Wake up sleeping beauty.'

Lynx closed her eyes and shook her head, too tired to get up. Kai sighed, shaking his head as he lifted her up, holding her in his arms. He swiftly dropped to the ground, keeping his balance while still holding the pinkette.

He quietly opened the front door of the dojo and walked to where Lynx would be sleeping. He was about to open the door before deciding not to. He'd rather not go into a room with Hilary inside. There would be pink; lots of pink. He turned around and started to walk to his room.

Kai carefully put Lynx on the futon, putting the blanket on top of her to warm her. He felt something on his arm; Lynx had grabbed it, and started to hug it tightly. Kai tried to gently get it loose from her but surprisingly, her grip was pretty strong. He heard her mutter. 'Don't leave me alone…Kai…' Kai's stare softened as he gently moved Lynx aside, lying on the bed; he wrapped an arm around Lynx and slowly drifted to a peaceful sleep.

Dranzer was in his mind, practically jumping for joy, if phoenix spirits could do so. She was glad that Kai finally found someone, it was good for him and also, she could tease Kai for eternity. The phoenix boy wouldn't stand a chance with the red bird's new evidence against him. He'd never live it down.

Tala stopped the car at the top of the hill; the two Raider members Voltaire and Boris were still unconscious and were staying that way for a little longer. Tala and Bryan quickly ran into an alley, pushing out a queen sized mattress on wheels. The two of them got the bed steady on the road. They then took the two out of the back seats of the car and leant them on the fence. Tala quickly took out some other materials from the car. Bubble wrap and duck tape **(A/N: Some of my favorite things right here) **Bryan held Voltaire first as Tala got the bubble wrap and wrapped the Hiwatari Senior in it. He stopped to check if he had enough on. Tala couldn't resist. He poked Voltaire. Pop! Tala grinned again as he got out the duck tape and he started to do the same as the bubble wrap. The three of them then put Voltaire onto the bed. Next was Boris. After doing the same to him they put him on the bed. To keep them secure, Bryan duck taped them to the bed. Tala quickly took a snapshot of the two duct taped to the bed, looking like mummies thanks to the duct tape on them. The red head then took out a card from his pocket. It read.

_This prank is brought to you by the BB Pranking Organization_

_Thank you for your participation Volty and B-Dawg_

_Signed, the members of the organization._

* * *

Kai woke up; he looked next to him and saw Lynx still sound asleep, still in the land of nod. He stretched his arms and sighed before getting off the bed and walking out to the bathroom. After brushing his teeth and taking a quick shower he walked to the kitchen to get a coffee.

An hour later Tala opened the door of the dojo, although he looked tired, a triumphant grin was on his face. Kai narrowed his eyes. 'What did you do?' He asked, suspicious on what the red head had done the previous night.

Tala grinned as he pointed outside. 'Watch and you shall see…' he said, even with the tired look on his face he still managed a grin. Kai knew at once that it was another one of his pranks. Kai looked out the window. The corner of his lips slightly curling at what was in front of him.

**

* * *

Lettuce: Man that took me a while to write….like a week I think. Personally I don't think it's as funny as I wanted it too be but man, I've gotten a little lazy with my writing. Hahaha, . But fear not fellow readers it's the holidays now and I have more time to write since I have nothing really interesting to do. Yay! Uh well you know the usual Read and Review or I'll hunt you down and Kill You sort of thing. Oh and hey look what I have! –shows new disclaimer-**

**Disclaimer: You threaten people so calmly**

**Lettuce: Hahaha yeah well I'm used to it, so yeah people REVIEW and PLEASE READ THE NEW…well not that new but still NEW STORY I MADE IT'S CALLED ABBEY ESCAPEE AND IT ALSO HAS LYNX IN IT! PLEASE! –puppy dog eyes- Disclaimer will you tell them what they need to do to keep me in my good old cheery hyper self?**

**Disclaimer: Oh alright so I'm the disclaimer and the dude that tells people they should READ AND REVIEW! TELL LETTUCE YOUR OPINION, SERIOUSLY!**

**Lettuce: -salutes- See ya for now and as you can see this is part one...I don't know how many parts I'll have though so wish me luck on thinking up more pranks.**


	27. Batch of Pranks Part 2 and Semi Finals

**Lettuce: Well glad you guys liked the first batch. Really sorry for the late update but there's a new story that's been swirling around my mind and it won't go away! Plus I've been really stressed this week, I have this competition next week and I have to research for it plus this science report and business homework! Ah! So much work!**

**Disclaimer: Well Disclaimer here, Lettuce only owns her characters and the pranks, but she's willing to share beyblades! **

**Lettuce: -sniffles- and also…only like a few chapters left. **

**IT'S NEARLY OVERRRR! **

**By the way this has been cut extremely short. It starts off with some pranks and goes onto the semi finals….-sniffles-…the semi finals….

* * *

**

**Batch of Pranks Part 2/ Semi Finals Part 1**

**By Lettuce**

Boris and Voltaire were strapped to the mattress. **(A/N: The real prank involves an office wheelie chair but I changed it for this story)** Bryan and Spencer were at the top of the hill, holding onto the sides of the wheelie mattress.

Kai raised a brow, amusing as it was he had to ask. 'How do you think you'll get away with this?'

Tala smirked. 'Magic mushrooms Kai, these things can induce hallucinations and laughter, how will they truly know that they saw who they saw. Take me for example; they might see me as the devil due to my awesomely cool hairdo.'

Kai looked at Tala and smiled. 'You know…you aren't a complete total idiot after all Ivanov.'

Tala grinned; this was as close as a compliment he could probably get out of Kai. He took out a camcorder out of a small backpack and turned it on, the grin again on his face as he aimed the direction of the camcorder to the two duct taped and bubble wrapped baboons. **(A/N: I'll probably be referring to them as baboons a lot) **He raised his right arm and stretched out his hand. 5…4…3…2…1…PUSH!

Bryan and Spencer pushed the mattress down the hill. It began to reach high speeds, waking the two up due to the air whipping at their faces.

* * *

Boris and Voltaire…

A groan escaped their mouths as they tried to get up. The sick feeling they felt was momentarily ignored as they looked down on themselves. Their eyes widened. They were immobilized by the bubble wrap and duct tape, unable to move, even a tiny bit. The wind whipped at their face faster and faster as the mattress began to speed down the hill. They then, if possible, froze even more as they saw what was ahead of them. A ramp. Voltaire and Boris closed their eyes fast as they felt the mattress hit the ramp and fly through the air.

The baboons were practically green as the mattress hit the ground. Unfortunately for them…they kept going.

Tala grinned as he continued to record right until they were tiny dots. He turned off the camcorder and grinned triumphantly at everyone, who was now either on the ground clutching their sides laughing or leaning on something as a means of support. Tala was surprised that even the Russian bluenette was laughing.

Tala wiped a tear from his eye. 'T-that was gold!' He managed to say, before again howling with laughter as he replayed the video. More plans for this and the one with the two of them acting like complete fools in front of the finalist teams circled around his mind.

Another prank done, plenty more to go.

* * *

Tala was lying on the couch, throwing a ball in the air as he continued to plot and scheme. He suddenly heard Tyson cry out. 'Nooooo not training!' Tala raised his head from the couch as he saw the blade breakers in the center of the room. Kai was arguing with Tyson.

'Granger, do you want your bit beast to be stolen?'

'…'

'I didn't think so, so let's go, or double training for you.'

Tyson scowled as he hung his head in defeat. Kai smirked as he pointed outside. 'We're going for a run.'

Tala's eyes widened, an idea had just popped inside his head. He jumped up from the couch and ran over to Kai, a gleam in his eyes. 'Kai! You gotta take Blake for a walk!'

Kai raised his brow at the sudden burst of energy coming from the red head.

Inside Tala's mind:

Walking dog equals park

Park equals other bladers

Other bladers equal Black Raiders

Black Raiders equals yet another infamous Tala Ivanov Prank

It was perfect!

Kai then noticed the gleam that had flickered in Tala's eyes. Yet again he was going o witness something that. Sighing he agreed. Kai grabbed a leash and clipped it onto Blake's collar.

Tyson sighed; maybe if they had the dog with them, the training wouldn't be as hard. But Kai smirked, bursting Tyson's hope of having an easy training session. 'Don't think that it'll be easier because I have to walk Blake Granger.' Tyson scowled as he grabbed a bottle of water, trudging after their captain.

Tala grinned as he ran into the room he and his team mates were staying in. When he emerged he was holding a large water gun. Spencer raised a brow, a confused look on his face. 'What are you planning?'

Tala grinned. 'Well, I just had a great idea! I learnt something that I didn't think would be a valuable asset in my pranking plans. Blake doesn't like being hosed…' He trailed off. The two older Russians exchanged grins. This was going to be fun to watch.

* * *

Tala and the other Blitzkrieg Boys followed behind the puffing group. Kai and Lynx were leading the group, the dog running as fast as it could with Lynx barely able to hold the leash.

Kai smirked as he ran beside her. 'I told you he was pretty energetic. You sure you don't want me to hold him now?'

Lynx looked at him challengingly. 'I can handle it Kai!'

He nodded before turning around, now running backwards. 'Put some effort into it!' He barked at them.

Tyson groaned, his feet were starting to hurt, a lot. He muttered. 'Where's mushy nice Kai when you need him.'

He heard Kai shoot back at him. 'I heard that.'

Tyson began to grumble a series of complaints about the bluenette not caring if he heard or not.

Tala was scanning around, completely sure that the Black Raiders were going to be here. A grin was on his face as he saw the familiar black clothing of Mark Demidenko. He quickly ran over towards Blake, squirting him with the water.

Blake had stopped and growled, the only thing he saw was the water gun. Tala quickly bolted towards Mark, bumping into him and pushing the water gun into his hands. Mark had stopped and raised his brow, still holding onto the water gun without realizing it. Tala clicked his fingers, making a gun like gesture towards Mark. 'Thanks man, you're a life saver!' He cried out as he continued to run, his team mates following behind with grins on their faces. Tala grabbed out his camcorder, pointing it behind Mark. Mark turned around, his eyes widened as he saw a black and brown blur lunge towards him. He screamed as he dropped the gun, shielding himself from the German shepherd.

The German shepherd growled as it pinned down Mark. Kai had stopped, looking over at the new 'Raiders Captain' with a smirk on his face. Blake would only stop when commanded to, plus, the dog could sense his master's hate towards Mark. Mark looked terrified. Blake snapped at him, causing Mark to close his eyes, waiting for the bite. He then heard a voice, one that he thought he'd never be glad of hearing. 'Enough Blake.'

Blake stopped as got off Mark, shaking his fur and soaking the teen. He retreated back to his master, sending one final glare at the teen he thought has wet him. Tala grinned as he held the camcorder in the palm of his hand. This was one of the most valuable things he owned; more footage of pranks.

Later that night…

Tala was bored yet again. Very bored. Suddenly, an idea struck him as he grinned as he picked up the phone.

'Hello, Yes I'd like to order some pizza…'

* * *

There was a knock at the door. Voltaire got up from the armchair and walked over to the door. A pizza boy was at the door. He said. 'Yo! I got an order from Volty and B-Dawg for 200 pizzas with extra anchovies.'

Voltaire raised a brow. 'What!'

The pizza boy nodded. 'Yeah, you like, ordered these…' He turned to stacks upon stacks of pizzas. '…so dude that's like…$2000'

Voltaire cried out. 'Two thousand dollars!'

The pizza boy nodded. 'Oh and this is yours…' he showed him a card

_To Volty and B-Dawg_

_Break a leg in the semi's…literally_

_From your pals_

_BB Pranking Organization_

* * *

Tala sighed as he and the Blitzkrieg Boys sat on the roof of the stadium entrance tying up…balloons. Tala was grinning from ear to ear as he poured in the remaining of his 'special surprise stuff' in the last balloon. He had a peg on his nose, as did the other members of his team.

After finally tying up the last of the balloons he grabbed a small box from his 'bag of goodies' and opened it, revealing three devices and remotes. They were two pieces of sturdy crossed metal around the size of a 30 by 30 centimeter square. On the ends of the pieces of metal were miniature claws and in the centre of the device was a propeller like device. Tala threw one to each of the Blitzkrieg Boys as well as the remote controlling them. He switched the control on and laid one of the devices on the roof. Tala pushed a red button (it's always the red button! Lol) and the propeller slowly began to start. It then slowly rose up as Tala pushed the toggle. He pressed another button, this time it was green. The little copter like device stopped in mid air and the claws had opened. Tala grabbed a few balloons and held them under the claws. He pressed the green button again and the claws closed tight, holding onto the balloons. He and the others sat there, waiting for their victims.

He then saw them, the raiders walking through the crowds, all their faces like stoic soldiers. Tala grinned as he controlled the copter like device towards the team. Two other copters followed closely behind, they flew threw the air, without a sound. They were directly beneath the team when the three devices created a loud siren like sound. The Raiders looked up and froze. Tala, Bryan and Spencer pressed the green button and the clamps had shot open, sending the balloons filled with the strange substance in their faces.

They made contact with their faces with a deafening splat. Immediately, the crowd shifted away, the smell was utterly horrendous. Tala zoomed in on the disgusted faces of the Raiders and laughed maniacally. Pranking was so much fun!

As the Raiders entered the stadium, they walked directly into the arena. Tala sighed as he and the others hopped off the stadium roof, holding their blades tightly as they too walked into the arena.

Tala and the others sat down on the bench, a small grin was on Tala's face as he watched the Raiders sit down onto the bench. BOOM! Klara screamed as she jumped onto Mark. All of them had stood up, slightly shaking at the explosion.

Tala grinned as he looked over at the last public prank he had in store for them. The large screen in the center of the stadium

**(A/N: A little deja vu here)**The screen showed the old '3 2 1' countdown. In bold letters it had WARNING: CONTAINS HORROR THEMES. FREE COUNSELING WILL BE PROVIDED. The video zoomed into two stoned looking baboons. The two cold strict coaches couldn't help but shrink in their spots. All eyes were now on the two, looking back and forth from the two baboons and the screen. A comical voice over was heard. 'PRESENTING THE ADVENTURES OF THE BLACK RAIDERS!' The crowd was dead silent as they were now glued to the screen. Can-can music came on as the video had now zoomed towards the two coaches dancing and laughing stupidly while the others were backing away slowly. Horror was the only expression on their face.

Tyson covered his eyes, crying out. 'AHHH THE HORROR!' He couldn't live through another life scarring fiasco. Kai smirked as he saw the face of the Dragoon keeper pale as he lowered his head from the view of the screen. He could tell that the young bluenette was now permanently scarred for life after Tala's pranks. But who wouldn't? If it weren't for the fact that Kai was glad to see the two utterly humiliated he too would be cringing at the sight. Kai grinned as the 'show' continued.

There was a roar of laughter as the Raiders were seen jumping up from their chairs, in a frenzy for water. They were fanning their mouth furiously, trying their hardest to wrench glasses and jugs of water from the table. Their faces were contorted; clearly they were in some kind of pain. Tala grinned as he looked over at the Raiders, who were now red in the face. Either they were really angry or humiliated. He hoped they were humiliated. Looking at the screen again he smiled. You gotta love the wondrous effects of wasabi.

Then came the fork zaps. The crows couldn't help but laugh at the Raiders feeble attempts to grab their forks. Tala wiped a tear from his eye. This was so beautiful, their idiocy amazed him. I mean, who would continue to try and grab the fork when they know that it has somehow been tampered with.

The camera then zoomed in on the two baboons….swaying. Romantic music was heard in the background. Voltaire and Boris looked bewildered. What on earth were they on? What had happened that night! Their eyes turned from the screen to Tala, who was trying with all his might to stay serious. It was hard. The swaying….it was just too hard not to laugh. **(A/N: Seriously, every time I think about swaying and those two….my god I burst out laughing, you can just picture it) **

The scene changed and the cameras view of a winding road. It stopped as it zoomed towards a mattress. Two figures were cocooned with bubble wrap and duct tape; immobilized. Voltaire and Boris were still fast asleep for the moment. The scene then changed once more, the mattress seen on top of a high hill of the road. It was then seen hurtling down the hill at a super fast speed. Voltaire and Boris still felt squeamish as they practically relived the scene again. That was a long and bumpy ride; even more so when they had made the jump from the ramp and kept going. The only thing that managed to stop them was the car. Correction, the moving car.

Voltaire growled as the movie continued. More stares were directed at the blading team, leading to more humiliation. He swore…the people that made this were going to regret it.

Finally it ended, much to the relief of the raiders. Then, one final message popped up:

BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE BB PRANKING ORGANIZATION

THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME

* * *

They looked at their beyblades and bits in their palms. They knew that this was now no time for games. This was an important battle, a loss would mean more than a simple match, and it would mean a loss of a great friend, ones that had helped them in heir abbey days.

Tala stood up, the grin gone from his face as he walked towards the dish. Nicolai rose from his spot, his face had paled from the explosion but he looked ready. '3 2 1 LET IT RIP!'

Both blades immediately hit each other in mid air. A huge spark came from the contact. Tala raised his arm, blocking most of the light as he continued to look at the dish, concentrating hard. Both beyblades were now in the dish, circling around each other dangerously. Nicolai growled. 'You're going down Ivanov.'

Tala smirked. 'Strong words but can you back them up with action?' He gave a challenging look at the Raider as he stared into the beydish. There was no way he was going to let the Raiders get Wolborg from him, at least, without a fight.

Nicolai's blade spun faster as it attacked ferociously, hitting at all sides of the opposing beyblade. Tala ground his teeth; he narrowed his eyes as Wolborg glowed, attacking Black Draceil with no mercy. Nicolai smiled as he cried out. 'BLACK DRACEIL! MIND CONTROL!'

A black version of Draceil rose, a huge portal of pure black appeared, engulfing the two blades. Tala looked deep into the dish, seeing that Wolborg had begun to spin slowly. A triumphant grin was on his face as he saw Tala's eyes widen slightly. Alexei cried out. 'ATTACK!'

The black and purple blade charged towards Tala's. Suddenly, a smile appeared on the red head's face. Wolborg emitted a blinding white glow as Tala cried out. 'Time to show what you've been hiding Wolborg! HUNTER OF THE NIGHT!' Wolborg emerged from the beyblade, charging directly at the Black Draceil. The blade had disappeared, only a long echoing howl came from the dish. The grin that had appeared on Alexei's face had gone as he scanned the dish. Where did the blade go?

Suddenly a burst of ice shot towards Black Draceil, then another. Five shots came from separate directions, the purple and black blade immobilized in the center. Wolborg let out an ear piercing howl as the ice shattered, making Black Draceil fly out of the dish.

Tala let out a sigh of relief as he commanded Wolborg to return to him. The crowd cheered at the amazing battle. Tala smirked at the shocked expression on Alexei's face. He slowly walked over towards his team mates, drained of energy he sat on the bench, the triumphant grin still on his face.

Next up was Bryan. Voltaire looked over at Mark, who nodded and stood up. Bryan gave an icy stare at the Raiders captain who merely shrugged it off and raised his pure black blade. Bryan raised his blade as the countdown begun. '3 2 1 LET IT RIP!'

Falborg crashed into the dish, shards exploded from it, making its way towards Mark. But a dark field surrounded him in the final seconds before contact. The pieces of shrapnel turned to dust as a pair of black wings came from Mark's beyblade. They beat at a steady pace, creating strong winds. Bryan shielded himself from the winds. He slowly raised his head, eyes full of determination. 'FALBORG GO!' A blast of icy wind attacked at Mark, the blade attacked like there was no tomorrow. The black field appeared once more. A smirk was on Mark's face.

He pointed towards the lavender haired teen. 'GO BLACK DRANZER! SHOW THEM WHAT REAL POWER IS!' Daggers of black light attacked at Bryan, coming from all directions. Tala stood up, his eyes widening as he saw what his friend was up against. Falborg rose from the blade, shielding its master from the daggers. It let out a screech as they pierced the bit. Bryan let out a cry of despair as he saw his bit beast begin to falter, its eyes showing one thing. It would protect its master at all costs. White feathers surrounded Bryan, falling slowly. It was as if time had stopped for the two. Bryan's eyes widened in shock as Falborg turned its head towards him; it was as if it smiled before finally it spread its wings. A final screech was heard as one last dagger struck it. A huge gust of wind engulfed the dish; black talons appeared as it grabbed it, the shadow's wings wrapped around the gust of wind, another screech, and this time from the phoenix as it suffocated Falborg in darkness. Both the shadows and wind disappeared, leaving a cracked blade on its side and a still strongly spinning black beyblade circling around the dish triumphantly. Bryan had frozen, he couldn't believe it. He looked in shock as Mark absorbed Falborg. The manic grin on his face only made it worse. Tala growled and clenched his fist. He was going to get Mark for taking Falborg from Bryan.

Tala grabbed his blade tightly; he walked over to the beydish to face Mark. A mischievous smile no longer graced his face as he raised the blade at eye level. Mark smirked as he too readied his beyblade.

'3 2 1 LET IT RIP!'

Tala cried out. 'GO WOLBORG!' His beyblade hit Mark's with such force that it sent Black Dranzer near the edge of the dish. Mark smirked. 'Attack Black Dranzer!' Dranzer hit back, it too making the opponent blade hit the edge. Tala made a lightning gesture with his hand, suddenly Wolborg swiped at Black Dranzer; a claw like indentation was left on the dish.

Kai and Lynx had now stood up, looking at the battle intently, both surprised at the hidden power that Tala's blade possessed. Lynx gripped the railing in front of her seat tightly; she could feel the dark aura consuming Mark, poisoning him and leading him deeper into the dark abyss. Kai could sense it too; the thirst for power and revenge could practically be seen as Black Dranzer attacked Wolborg again.

Mark then cried out. 'BLACK DRANZER SHADOW DAGGERS!' Once again the daggers rose from the blade, making their way towards the red head. Tala looked unfazed as he pointed towards the dish.

'NOVAE ROG!' He cried out. Huge pillars of ice burst from the ground, shielding Tala from the daggers. They hit it with a crash. Shards of ice cracked and flew in all directions. Tala stayed in his position, letting some of the pieces of ice come at him. He had full concentration in that match.

The black phoenix emerged from the blade, sending a chill down Tala's spine. But he kept strong, his fists clenched so hard that his nails were now digging into his palms. Of course, he had feared the evil legendary bird. But he wasn't going to let them find out.

_

* * *

Flashback_

_It was a new training session. Tala grimaced as he made his way towards the arena. The others in their division followed behind him. As he opened the doors of the arena he could already feel a despairing dark aura surround him. A single beacon of light was turned on, revealing a single black blade spinning alone. More lights flickered on, Tala's eyes widened as he saw the destruction around him. Millions of beyblade shards covered the ground. _

_Suddenly the doors shut behind him. Tala's eyes widened as he tried to open the doors. But they wouldn't budge. He felt a prickle on the back of his neck as he slowly turned around. A phoenix of pure black was looking down at him. Tala felt his blood freeze as he looked into the blood red eyes of the phoenix. It looked at him, curious on the intruder. Suddenly its expression changed from curious to pure rage. _

* * *

Tala shook his head, trying to forget the memory. His icy blue eyes flashed dangerously as Wolborg came out of the beyblade, yet another howl came from the ice wolf as a cool gust of wind passed them. Mark was getting impatient as the battle raged on.

He cried out. 'BLACK DRANZER ATTACK!' Darkness once more consumed the beydish. There was a shriek and a whimper. Tala desperately tried to find Wolborg but at every passing moment, it got darker. Suddenly an explosion of ice pierced the darkness. Out of it came the white wolf, shocking the Raider. Wolborg had various daggers of black on its body, but it kept its form. Black Dranzer screeched once more as it expanded its wings, the sharp talons glinted dangerously as it struck Wolborg.

Tala growled. 'I'm not giving up so easily!' Shards of ice dropped from the heavens, hitting the phoenix. It faltered for a moment before beams of dark energy blocked the pieces of ice. The corner of Tala's lips curled to a smirk as a sudden blast of ice hit the phoenix square on the chest. Mark took a step back as sparks flew, nearly hitting him.

Black Dranzer countered the attack by diving at Wolborg, its talons aimed for the wolf's eyes. A bead of sweat trickled down Tala's face, he had used up practically all of his energy. He was getting weaker by the moment.

Kai leaned closer; he could sense that the red head was using up all his strength. He was surprised the fight had lasted this long to be honest. With all the attacks, he figured one of them would make a mistake by now.

Kenny typed furiously on his laptop, gathering as much information on the battle that still raged on.

Tyson cried out in amazement. 'This is one intense battle! GO TALA!'

Mark made a gesture. Shadows appeared from beneath the black blade, rising to the air. Tala froze for a moment.

_

* * *

Black Dranzer gave a loud shriek as it raised its talons, its wings flapped at a steady pace and dark shadows appeared from beneath him. They rose, snaking their way around his body. A numbing sensation ran through Tala's body as the shadows consumed him. All he saw was black._

_Suddenly he felt as if he was no longer in the arena. He looked around; his blood froze at the figures around him; his nightmares. The longer he was in the shadows, the more he felt like he was falling into a pit of darkness full of loneliness and despair. _

* * *

Mark saw his chance as he cried out. 'BLACK DRANZER DOOM GIG!' Suddenly a black ball of energy was making its way to the white wolf of ice. Tala gasped as he saw Wolborg falter. Then, the daggers rose in the air aimed directly at Wolborg.

'HUNTER OF THE NIGHT!' He cried out. With the small amount of strength that it possessed, Wolborg let out a howl before charging at its adversary. It disappeared into the shadows. Mark scanned the dish, seeing if there was any sign of the blade. Then, in a blink of an eye, the dish was covered with ice. Ice shot towards Black Dranzer.

Mark smirked as he raised his arm in the air. 'Black Dranzer to the air!' The ear splitting shriek of the black phoenix meant one thing. This wasn't over yet. It exploded out of its icy jail. A glint of danger in its eyes as it stopped and spun while it dove. Its sharp beak hitting the centre of the beyblade; the force of the attack made Tala fall to his knees. He was exhausted. Mark smirked as the large ball of black energy was blasted at the red head.

A white blur made contact with the ball of energy. It fell to the ground with a thud. Wolborg whimpered, now unable to get up. Mark grinned, this was it. 'THIS IS THE END! He cried out as Black Dranzer dove once more, ready to destroy Wolborg.

'NO!'

Tala had gone in front of Wolborg. He flung his arms out, taking the hit. Tala grimaced. 'There. Is. No. Way. I'm. Letting. You. Hurt. Him.' Black Dranzer took this as a challenge as it flew into the air. It opened its beak. It wanted the power of the ice wolf and nothing was going to stop it. All in the way would be destroyed. Tala didn't move, there was no way Wolborg would get hurt. He stared into the eyes of the evil phoenix as the ball came hurtling his direction.

There was silence as the ball made contact with Tala's chest. Tala flew back, as did his beyblade. He grabbed Wolborg with his outstretched hand before landing with a thud on the ground. Mark raised his beyblade, ready to absorb Wolborg. A glow emitted from the blade, meaning that slowly, the white wolf was being forced out of his Master's beyblade. But something stopped it. Tala's grip on the beyblade tightened. He slowly raised his head. 'No.' He said firmly. Tala winced as he felt something electric like surge through his body. Black Dranzer was hurting him as much as it could so that he'd let go. He held his scream as his hands began to smoke. The pain was unbearable.

Through clenched teeth he growled. 'You aren't getting him without a fight!'

The remaining colour on Lynx's face disappeared as she gripped the railing tighter, the pained look on Tala's face, his determination to keep his bit beast…she hated to admit it but it would be for naught. She knew the human body; it could only take so much.

Tala would not let go. He tried his best to ignore the pain. It was far worse than anything he ever experienced. But he was willing to hold on for as long as possible. Wolborg was his. His power was not going to be taken from the black bird easily. Suddenly, the beam of light that was in his hands grew stronger. Tala's eyes flashed worriedly. He couldn't do it….he couldn't stop it….He felt the ground beneath him start to weaken as he was forced into the ground.

He looked at his hand, his eyes wide realizing he couldn't hold it any more. 'Wolborg…' The beam of light burst from the beyblade, making its way into the black beyblade. His team ran up to him, worried looks plastered on their faces as they helped Tala up. Tala slowly got to his feet and tried to make his way to Mark. He put one foot forward before fainting.

A manic grin was on Mark's face as he turned towards the direction of the Bladebreakers. Without warning a beam of dark energy shot at Kai and Lynx. Quickly, the bluenette shielded Lynx. A small part of his scarf fell slowly to the ground. Kai slowly lowered the arm that was protecting Lynx; he stared at the small piece of his scarf before narrowing his eyes at the Raider captain. Mark gave him a look meaning one thing.

You're next.

**

* * *

OMG I FEEL SO CRUEL! –Hugs Tala plushy- -sniffles- POOR TALA WAAH! Ahhh sorry! –Sniffles- that was hard to write….really hard. Well, sorry for the late update, I had plenty of things to do. Please don't kill me for doing that to Tala. PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! Oh and would you believe…that was extremely short. It was. But I felt really bad for updating so late.**

**READ AND REVIEW! **

**OH AND PLEASE IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY…**

**READ ABBEY ESCAPEE! PLEASE! **

**OH OH OH POLL!**

**What did you like best in the chapter? **

**Meaning 'Best Written Part' or 'Most Interesting' or whatever, you know, i need to know what/how I should write.**

**Lotsaluv**

**Lettuce**


	28. The Tala Chapter

**Lettuce: -hugging two desert eagles- - my pretties….**

**Disclaimer: O.O ok, who was the genius that gave her firearms? **

**-Silence-**

**Lettuce: They're for Mark - we're going to play -**

**Disclaimer: I would definitely hate to be him right now; you have a different definition of the word play than sane people**

**Lettuce: -**

**Disclaimer: --' okay she doesn't own anything….hm, makes you think though, how can an 'innocent' teenage girl get her hands on two revolvers…guess anything can happen. Oh and there's an important author's note at the end of the chapter. That is, if she can calm down…**

**Thanks to these reviewers:**

**Werecat Rei**: …I know, it was cruel wasn't it? I'm glad you thought it was that excellent - Well, hehehe, that was the effect I was trying to get…the whole depressed NOOO thing.

**PureBlackRaven**: Yo! Oh that isn't a short review. A short review is "Good. Update soon." I mean, that's three words. Oh my god. That was the song I was listening to while writing that part. Ah…Linkin Park's always good.

**Frankie**: Yes the humor in it was good. I liked it too. Oh my god I just said I like something I've done. Whoa! Glad you liked it!

**AnimeCrazy88: **Here's the update, sorry for the lateness

**AnimeGirl329: **I loved the Mark Tala battle. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Seriously, I mean, amazing. Wow. Thanks.

**Akkiangel**: Yeah…it was sad. T.T. Something good will happen? Hm…well you'll find out.

**Sasuke Chica**: Sorry about that, I was swamped with the school's workload. Seriously, it sucked. All this work….man, couldn't write for two weeks, plus we went on holiday so I was writing deprived. Thanks for the compliment. Hope you like this chapter.

**BluePhoenix01**: Hi, yeah this is the second last chapter and then afterwards a prologue. Yes there will be a sequel, if not, my friend is going to break my legs. Lol. Yay someone hates Mark. Well…a lot of people do now that I've written that. Yeah it's nearly over here….just have a few exams and that's all.

**Rand-Chan**: Hi! You're a new reviewer! -. I won't stop writing, you can count on it. Yeah, poor Wolborg. T.T I loved that wolf.

**KaiROXmyWorld**: Hi! . Another new reader! Yay! Oh my god I know! THE SCARF! Hahaha. Woop! The humor you say is the best? Awesome.

**Firedraike08**: Why hello. Hehehe. I feel so evil. Yeah I couldn't resist bringing up the ramp. Well you know me, remember? I told you bout my plan and then I couldn't find any nails….that was sad. Intensive cares for Mark hm…well, let's see what my evil brain can think of. Lol yeah, I saw the video of you hyper in the library when I stayed over Lia's place. It was hilarious. Yes, I used the car and gave Tala a compliment. Hey, I was trying to lighten the mood in the beginning before showing my evilness.

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed the other chapters and I didn't get to review reply**

Chapter 28: Pranks, Hospital, Revenge and Finals.

Dream…

_Tala's eyes were wide as he looked down at himself, his feet were stuck to the ground with…ice. The ice had snaked its way from the ground to his legs. He looked up and his eyes widened as he saw Wolborg in front of him. He outstretched his hand towards the white wolf. His expression was one of a shattered soul. One of his closes friends, the one that he could confide with…was leaving. _

"_Wolborg!" He cried out, he bit his lip, trying to stop the tears that dared flow down his face. He didn't want to show weakness to his friend. _

_There was an ear-piercing screech as a beak appeared from underneath Wolborg, its eyes looked directly at Tala, and you could tell that the black phoenix was smiling triumphantly. The white wolf's spirit turned into a bright white orb of light. Tala could only watch as his bit beast's power was consumed by the black phoenix. _

"NO!"

Tala's eyes snapped open and he attempted to get up. Suddenly there was a rush of footsteps and everyone was around him. They all sighed in relief as the redhead looked around, oblivious of where he was. He blinked a few times and then suddenly he cried out. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" He tried to jump out of the bed but was pushed down from the group around him. He started to cry out elaborate ways of killing Mark, gaining plenty of attention from outside the ward.

"First I'm going to drug him and then get a knife and cut his insides out and ha-" **(A/N: You really don't want to know what he was going to say, just a tad on the gory side)**

Kai cried out while restraining Tala. "Control yourself Ivanov! You're freaking everybody out!"

Tala, still weak from the previous battle couldn't help but hang his head and stop struggling to get free. He was silent as he put the palm of his hands on his forehead as he hung it in defeat. As he ran his fingers through his flaming red hair he saw his beyblade glinting from the sun's light. He looked over at it, his eyes softened as he slowly stretched his hand towards his blade. The group was silent as Tala clutched it in his hand; he slowly brought it towards his chest. His shoulders drooped as he could no longer feel the wolf's icy spiritual energy flowing through him, one thing that kept him strong through so many years of hardship. He said softly as he stared at the blank bit chip on the beyblade; no longer gracing itself with the white wolf's image. "He really is gone…" After a moments silence he turned to those who stared at him with sympathetically. "…can you guys…leave for a sec?" They all nodded as they silently made their way outside.

But before Kai could leave Tala said. "Kai…I need to talk to you," Kai nodded as he sat down on the chair beside the bed. There was a brief silence before he continued to speak.

"I know you're going to be battling Mark Kai…" Kai looked at Tala, keen on what he was saying. "…so…can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Beat him to a pulp, I would have if I could but I wasn-"

"You were strong,"

"Then how come I didn't win!"

"That was the most powerful battle I've seen you in, you lost because of a technicality, you had fought and used up your energy, if you didn't, you would have won."

Finally, a small smile appeared on his face. "You really think so?"

Kai sighed as he nodded. "Yes Ivanov I do,"

After minutes of pure silence Tala sighed and patted the bluenette on the back, the usual smile on his face now. "Gosh, never thought you'd say something so….so…..touching Kai, brings a tear to my eyes," He said, again a gleam in his eyes and the joking tone in his voice.

Kai sighed. There was the old Tala he knew and found oh so annoying. Tala put his beyblade on the bedside table. They heart the creak of the door as it opened. Kai turned his head and stood up, glaring at who it was.

He snarled. "Get out of here Demidenko,"

Mark ignored Kai as he walked over to Tala, whose face was now serious, his eyes cold and sharp and calculating. "So, how are you feeling Ivanov?"

Tala smirked. "Peachy keen Demidenko, peachy keen…"

"Apologies for having to use such force to take your bit beast, but you see, a loss is a loss and that was my prize for defeating you."

To his surprise Tala laughed. "Oh that's alright, but listen, dude, can you just help me for a sec?"

He grinned as he nodded. If Tala needed help and asked him, that to him meant that the redhead was weak. But little did he know that the redhead had plans; many plans. After all, when you have a burning desire for revenge, you can think of anything to mentally or physically harm them. This time, it would be physical. Tala held onto the remote from under the sheets.

"It's just that I dropped something over at the end of the bed there…" he said, a small flicker of mischief glinted in his eyes as the raider captain walked over to the end of the bed. Oh god he's so gullible. He thought as he pressed a button on the remote. The metal bars on the end of the bed made contact with Mark's face. Kai held a laugh as he saw, as if in slow motion, Mark's face fall back from the impact of the metal bar. He never grew tired of seeing him in pain. Tala acted shocked, his eyes widened and his mouth hung open.

"Dude sorry about that, I don't know how to work these things out yet…" he said in a fake apologetic voice as Mark held his jaw. Tala continued. "…you see I was meant to just raise the bed up a bit to help you bu-" He pressed the button again, hitting Mark once more, but now hitting the teen on the head with the already raised part of the bed. Now, Kai was having a VERY hard time not to laugh. The looks of shock and horror that Tala had on his face after he continually apologized and 'tried' to fix the bed, while beating up Mark in the process was so damn funny. His shoulders slightly shuddered as he began to chuckle. Mark was in pain and oh how he enjoyed it. **(A/N: -throwing confetti in the air- MUAHAHAHA)**

After a few more hits, Tala finally managed to gain control of the bed and master the remote. Mark groaned as shot the two of them a glare as he stormed out of the room. As he left the room, Lynx smirked as she sent a hateful glare at Mark

"I warned you not to go in there, but isn't it lucky that there was no need for an ambulance seeing as you're already here in a hospital, just check in over there" she said in a cold tone while pointing at the reception.

Bryan smirked as he said. "Yet another blow to your already bruised ego"

The group snickered as Mark gave them a look and walked off to the reception; a bump quite visible on his head. Lynx kept her icy expression as she glared at Mark. Tyson stepped back a bit; none of them had seen Lynx like this. It was a change from normally calm Lynx to what he thought was one who looked like she was going to seek revenge. He both was terrified and excited, knowing that the battles between the two teams were going to be fierce.

Tala had a small triumphant grin on his face. They didn't think the prank master would be going down just because he was temporarily bedridden. He grinned. "Oh yes…there will be pranks." He said as the bluenette left, a small smile on his face.

-

The next day the Blade Breakers had won their battle against the White Tigers. They were the finalists up against the Black Raiders. Nothing would stop this battle. Nothing. They would find out whose bit beasts were the best, the sacred or the dark.

-

Tala grinned as he looked at the objects around him; the phone, phone book, TV, copious amounts of fan girl presents and get well cards. It was all good. He grabbed the phone and phonebook and placed it on his lap. He opened the phonebook up and flipped to the S section. He grinned as he skimmed down the pages and saw one word that would bring hell to the Raiders. Singing Telegrams. He picked up the phone and dialed the number. "Hello, yeah I want telegram 56, yeah send it to the Black Raiders, yep, and impersonator too, oh…" he took out a credit card from his pocket and smiled. "Mark Demidenko will be paying for this, credit card number 40552 54652 3254. Okay, later." He grinned. Not only did he get Lynx's blade back but Mark's Biovault Abbey credit card. Man, they were in for it.

-

The Raiders made their way to the stadium, their expressions blank as they marched towards the large buildings. But them something made them both turn and cringe. The horrifying music of…Britney Spears. (**A/N: -rocks back and forth in fetal position covering ears and muttering- Linkin Park, QUEEN, ACDC, Fort Minor)**

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

I think I did it again  
I made you believe we're more than just friends  
Oh baby, it might seem like a crush  
But it doesn't mean that I'm serious  
'Cause to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Oh baby, baby

A blonde woman in a school uniform like outfit danced over to them, gaining attention from all eyes. The Raider's were momentarily frozen at the horror unfolding in their eyes. They needed to get away but they couldn't! The life scarring music had frozen them to the bone.

_Oops I did it again_

_I played with your heart, got lost in the game_

_Oh baby, baby_

_Oops you think I'm in love_

_That I'm sent from above_

_I'm not that innocent_

They finally came to their senses and began to walk away. Unfortunately for them the Britney look-a-like followed them, belting the vocals from the top of her lungs.

_You see my problem is this_

_I'm dreaming away_

_Wishing that heroes, they truly exist_

_I cry, watching the days_

_Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways_

_But to lose all my senses_

_That is just so typically me_

_Baby, oh_

She had run in front of them and started the dance to the chorus. She wouldn't go away! Wherever they turned, the Britney singing telegram would be there. Singing the final part of the age old pop song.

_Oops I did it again_

_I played with your heart, got lost in the game_

_Oh baby, baby_

_Oops you think I'm in love_

_That I'm sent from above_

_I'm not that innocent_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

The people around them sniggered. The raiders were scarred. SCARRED FOR LIFE. Suddenly she took pushed a clipboard towards them. "Signature please!" She cried out.

Voltaire snarled. "We didn't ask for this nor did we accept it!"

The Britney impersonator twirled her hair. "Oh yes you did, it says it right here!" She cried out pointing to the bottom of the paper where Mark's name and credit card number were typed.

Voltaire cried out. "DEMIDENKO!"

-

Tala was continually flicking the switch on and off on the machine beside him. It was doing nothing but the doctors had put it in there to stop him from him supposedly wreaking havoc in the hospital. I mean, it wasn't his fault he was bored and decided to see if he had acting skills and fake a collapse. But the looks on their faces was priceless. He thought about the random that he collapsed in front of.

Flashback

Tala grinned. They finally let him out of his room. But the problem for him was that there wasn't anywhere to actually go. He was only allowed on that floor and that floor only. It was something about the safety of other patients' health and mental wellbeing. He felt bored. Very bored. And what does a prankster like him do when he's bored. Wreak havoc of course. He needed to find someone. A victim. Aha! There was a happy looking chappie. His started to think, the little cogs in his mind slowly turning as he formed a plan of action. Suddenly, he got the idea. He marveled at the simplicity of it all as he began to walk slowly past the man. Suddenly he paused, his eyes widened as he clutched his chest. He fell to the ground. The man before him gasped as he ran towards the red head. "Are you okay!" He cried out.

Tala groaned in 'pain' as he closed his eyes. He hid his smile, thinking to himself on what a genius he was and how fabulous he was at acting. The random man was practically freaking out over Tala. What was wrong with this boy! He cried out. "Somebody help!"

This was when Tala knew he should stop. His groan turned into a maniacal laugh as he jumped up. He rigorously shook the completely confused man's hand and cried out. "Congratulations, you've just been pranked by the master prankster!"

He quickly bowed and then bolted for it before the man could splutter a single word. He turned the corner with haste but unfortunately, a doctor was in his way. CRASH! Tala hit the floor. He rubbed his head, wincing in pain from the crash. "Ow dude that hurt…" he muttered as he stood up. Suddenly the doctor had grabbed him by the arm and walked him to his ward.

"Aw, cm-"

"No, you're becoming a nuisance"

"Bu-"

"You'll stay in this ward for the rest of your stay, or until you behave."

"Aw Man!"

End Flashback

Wasn't his fault. He sighed as he grabbed the remote and flicked towards the blading tournament. Jazzman cried out. "Ladies and gents, guys and gals, this is the finals for the World Championships…who will win, the Black Raiders, the underdogs and new guys for the championship or the mighty Blade Breakers!" The crowd erupted into cheer as both teams had made their way to the stadium. Mr Dickinson had built a special dish far larger than an original competition size. **(A/N: Like the one used for Kai and Tyson battle in G-Revolutions) **He immediately stood up. No way was he going to miss this!

He poked his head out of the door and looked left to right, hoping that the 'evil doctors' weren't there. He was in luck. The hallway was empty. He put one foot out; as it touched the ground he breathed a sigh of relief. This was like mission impossible. Get out, without getting caught. He looked left and right once more before running behind a water cooler. His head popped out from his hiding place as he looked out again. It was an all clear. He got up and sprinted. Suddenly a figure blocked his way. His eyes widened. THE HOSPITAL RANDOM! **(A/N: There we go Al, the hospital random…poor soul) **

He skidded to a halt in front of the hospital random. He smiled. "Er, hey dude, mind letting me through?" He tried to move forward but was once again stopped by the man. This was getting irritating. Every time he moved to the side to get away, he was in front of him. Now, Tala usually was a calm guy but since losing Wolborg there was no little voice goin. "Now, now, don't do that," Wolborg was a little like his conscience and since that was gone, there wasn't anything stopping him from snapping. He needed to get to the beystadium and quick! He looked up at the television nearby and saw that the battle was about to begin. He looked frantic before all of a sudden he snarled as he amazingly picked up the man by his shirt. "Listen dude, if you don't move you'll regret it."

The man blinked as the confidence of being practically twice the size of the redhead and most likely twice the strength began to dwindle. This teenager was stronger than he thought and his confidence was vastly dropping at the determined and deadly look on Tala's face. "I'm not letting you through," He said firmly. Man, did this guy have a lot of guts.

Tala raised a brow; his eyes were sharp, looking at the man piercingly as if saying. Are you sure that's what you want to do? "Move." He said firmly.

"No," the man replied, although, his response was a little less firm.

"This isn't a request dude, move." He growled, looking a little wolfish. A dark aura was practically visible on the redhead. The man was surprised at how dark and maniacal Tala could look. He was slightly trembling in fear as he stepped aside. The dark aura immediately disappeared as Tala smirked and ran for it. The T.V. said that it would start in a few minutes…

-

Max stood up, determined to win against Nicolai. He looked at Draceil and smiled. The blade shone brightly as Max made his way towards the large battle dish, well; it was more like a little arena. He raised his beyblade. His blue eyes narrowed. The usually optimistic look on his face was now gone as he looked at his opponent; the holder of Black Draceil. It was finally time for the clash of good and evil, light and dark.

"3 2 1 LET IT RIP!"

"GO DRACEIL!" Max cried out as he launched his beyblade into the arena. The tremendous force let to a rush of dust explode from the ground. Through the dust, a large bolt of electricity was seen. The crackling sound, loud and deafening; the two blades had connected and were not fighting for supremacy.

Nicolai took the offense and began to hit Max's Draceil from all sides. He raised his hand, crying out his attack. "BLACK DRACEIL MIND CONTROL!"

Max cringed, a high pitched, ear splitting sound erupted from Nicolai's beyblade as waves of sound came crashing onto him. Max was shielding the force as it pushed him back; he hit the large pillar-like rock with his back and winced. Max retaliated by crying out. "DRACEIL AQUA SHIELD!"

A watery shield burst out of Max's blade, pushing back Nicolai's attack. Nicolai fell back a bit. He gritted his teeth as he put one foot forward; determined to win the battle. His attack against Max's was slowly gaining the upper hand. Max's mind raced. He had to think of something quick. Suddenly, he got an idea. But it was risky; very risky.

Nicolai smirked; he was going to win this. He could feel it. The sacred bit beast's power would be in his hands. "ATTACK!" He cried out, summoning the rest of his power to bring down the blonde. To his surprise, Max called off the attack. There was a huge explosion of dust as the entire arena was smothered with the thick smog of dirt. There was a gasp as the dust cleared. Where was Max?

Nicolai smirked, thinking his attack proved too much for the blonde when suddenly. "GRAVITY CONTROL!" The boulders and rocky pillars had suddenly been ripped from the ground; pieces of the rocks began to rip off, making a sharp point on the pillars. Nicolai could only gape as he saw the formation of a large stake made from the rocks. The stake then plummeted to Black Draceil. There was a roar as the dark turtle fell to the ground, dust again exploding from the earth.

Max wiped the blood from his lip as he grinned. His chest rose and fell heavily, puffed, tired and exhausted. He saw Black Draceil, a hole indented in the center of the blade. Nicolai had frozen. He had lost. Failed. He picked up Black Draceil and walked back to the benches. Max had a triumphant smile on his face as he called back Draceil. He caught the blade in the palm of his hand. "Good job Draceil, we showed them!" He made his way to his teammates. A rush of bodies ran towards him. His team cheered as he sat down. One win to them, a loss to the raiders.

Next up…Ray.

**-**

**Preview to next chapter….**

Voltaire growled as he exposed the gun hidden in his jacket. He pointed it directly at the pinkette. "If I can't have the power of the moon goddess, no one will." He shut off the safety as he continued. "Time to finish what I started years ago. Destroy the last of the Petrovski's once and for all."

Lynx had frozen. He…he killed them. She thought. Her hands curled into fists, she saw red. The only thing running though his mind was that HE killed them. "You…you killed my parents!" She cried out. Her eyes blazing with anger, Tsukiyomi's spirit right behind her. The eyes of the moon goddess no longer a dazzling blue but a bloody red.

Kai had run towards her, his aim to protect her from a bullet that he knew would come. Voltaire had a moment's hesitation before he pulled the trigger. A loud bang echoed in the stadium as the bullet exploded from the gun, making its way towards Lynx.

BANG!

**-**

**Disclaimer: Man...that was an evil preview. She couldn't write anymore so she put that in. Sure, threaten her, she doesn't mind. She's actually excited about the possibility of receiving a threat. **

**Lettuce: -hugging desert eagles still, seems to be in own world-**

**Disclaimer: -- fine, I'll read what you were meant to say –imitating Lettuce- OMG OMG OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! IT WAS BECAUSE OF STUPID SCIENCE! STUPID EXAMS! STUPID SCHOOL! AH! SORRY! –Coughs- ahem. And she would also like to say**

**R.I.P. to the following two Australian Icons**

**Steve Irwin**

**Peter Brock **

**The next chapter will be the last of Hijacking Kai, but there will be a small prologue after that chapter. **

Thank you, and hope you understand

**Lettuce**

**Well, that was a pretty good imitation of her. Please, read and review. **


	29. Battle Finale

**Lettuce: -sitting Indian style- -reading last chapter- …Dude…that was an evil preview **

**Disclaimer: Yeah I know, but you love it **

**Lettuce: Yeah I do, I do. But I have to say….one threat. Man, I was hoping for more. Oh well, I already get that threat already "Blah, Blah, Blah, and if you don't I'll break your legs…" Oh wait…does the one including the sinking of my raft count? Hm… Hehehe. So my little disclaimer friend, what do you have to say? **

Disclaimer: -sighs- Lettuce doesn't own beyblades. She also has a very important notice about…drum roll please

**Random drummer: -does drum roll- **

**Lettuce and Disclaimer: SEQUEL!! **

**  
Lettuce: Okay guys, I've got good news and bad news, you already know the bad news…well…it's not exactly bad but…more like sad… **

**THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF HIJACKING KAI BEFORE THE PROLOGUE!! **

**Disclaimer: Brings a tear to your eye…-wipes fake tear- **

**Lettuce: The good news of course is that there WILL be a SEQUEL. But sequel information will be kept in my psychotic little mind until the next chapter, which will be the prologue I will tell you what the title is called, it's called… **

**Darkness Awakens **

**Disclaimer: And Lettuce, being her cruel self, won't tell you anything else. Actually, only two people know what is going to happen in the DA. And even I'm not one of them! Talk about feeling deprived of information, jeez, I'm the Disclaimer for goodness sake! Not A Disclaimer…THE Disclaimer. **

**Lettuce: -shakes head- Well here's the chapter. Enjoy! Oh and thanks for the reviews guys, I'd say a few words but if I don't update this in the next three seconds I'm going to die. Thanks to Al for the help!!**

**Final Chapter: End of a Battle

* * *

**

Ray and Igor exchanged glares as they met on the arena-like beydish. It was a mountainous environment. Ray looked at Igor, call it a sixth sense or something but he had a bad feeling about what might happen in this battle. Could he take another Bryan-like battle if need be? He thought so. "3 2 1 LET IT RIP!" Sparks immediately flew as Ray jumped back, landing on top of a pillar. Igor was still on the ground, a smirk on his face.

"BLACK DRIGER ATTACK!" He cried out as a black claw-like form came rushing at the pillar, making a slice in it. Ray immediately jumped to another to avoid falling. The claws kept coming, hitting every pillar he stood on. Strangely enough, a smile was on his face. He realized that Igor was going for him, not Driger.

He jumped, landing on his feet with ease as he made a clawing gesture with his hand. A rush of force came Igor's way. Igor jumped to the side, thinking that he was the target now. But it wasn't him. Black Driger hit a pile of rocks after being hit with the tips of Driger's Gatling claw attack. There was more where that came from as Driger began to attack its nemesis with rapid, fiery moves. Igor suddenly cried out, making Black Driger explode from the pile of rubble and begin to attack Driger from all sides.

The blades suddenly collided head on, hitting each other with such force that it pushed the two bladers back a few steps. As their battle raged on, it could be clearly seen that neither of them were going to give up. On the left side of the arena was Ray, he panted heavily, parts of his shirt had tear marks from Black Driger's Dark Claw attack, his headband slightly torn and cuts on his arms from the pieces of rock that flew his way. On the opposing side, Igor, the black jacket he had worn was tossed to the side. He too had the same injuries as the neko-jin.

Their eyes met. Both pairs narrowed as they raised their hands; each crying out an attack. A blast of black and white clashed at the center of the arena. There was a huge explosion. Both Ray and Igor shielded their eyes from the bright light and rubble flying from all directions. He then saw the open paws of Black Driger aiming at him. There was a loud roar as Driger defended his master, swiping at the tiger's face. Black Driger roared in pain as it scratched Driger on the left and head butted it on its side. Ray growled as the white tiger took the hit. He made a few striking gestures with his hand, making the beyblade smash onto the other. Igor fell back a bit but retaliated with an attack of his own. As the tiger's fury was unleashed, you could tell the two of them were getting weaker by the moment.

"GATLING CLAW ATTACK!"

"DARK CLAW ATTACK!"

The two cried out, ready to finish it off. Another cloud of dust surrounded them. That attack had drained the rest of their energy. As the dust cleared they saw the results of the battle…both beyblades were lying on their side, scratches all over. **(A/N: I know it sucks but bear with me, I want to put a full on battle in this chapter)** Ray picked up Driger. Although he would have loved to have beaten Black Driger, he didn't mind a tie; after all, he got to keep his bit beast.

Tyson stepped into the arena; the audience cheered the world champion on as he raised his beyblade, a confident grin on his face. Alexei rolled his eyes, muttering something like "…pig headed buffoon." as raised his blade. They stared at each other with piercing gazes, there would be no mercy. The countdown began. "3 2 1 LET IT RIP!"

Almost immediately, sparks flew. The impact of the head on collision made a crater in the arena, creating a miniature earthquake from below Tyson and Alexei. Alexei growled, obviously wanting to end this quick. Both dragoons came out of their beyblade, twisting around each other and roaring mightily. Tyson cried out to his bit beast, making his beyblade glow. Dragoon opened its great jaw as it bit into the flesh of Black Dragoon. Its eyes glowered dangerously as it clawed at the dark beast. As Black Dragoon flew backwards, hitting one of the many boulders that surrounded the two bladers. There was a crash as Alexei's beyblade smashed directly into the boulder, but what surprised them was the blade suddenly shot through with tremendous force, breaking the rock into pieces. Tyson had a moments shock, thinking that he had easily beaten the copy. But little did he know that Alexei was waiting, for the perfect moment.

Tyson nodded as he followed the direction of their blades attacks. His eyes darted back and forth; the two blades were gradually gaining speed, so fast that they were barely visible. Suddenly PHWOOPH! Something darted past him, sending chills down his spine. The darkness he felt that moment was so strong…he tried to shake off the feeling, but felt powerless against it. He heard a whisper in his ears, in an eerie and child-like voice.

_The shadows are coming…_

The Bladebreakers stood up from their seat. What was going on? All of a sudden, Tyson was rooted to the spot, frozen. Dragoon was roaring at Tyson, a deadly glare on its face. Tyson stepped back a bit, confused on why Dragoon was looking at him like that.

Lynx had cried out to Tyson, telling him to snap out of it, trying to help. She tried to help but these cries were for naught, it was as if Tyson was shut in a box, unable to hear the cries of his friends.

_All alone…nobody to help _

As he heard another thunderous roar from Dragoon he turned his head. The dragon looked lethal. It bared its fangs, the same look on its face. Tyson's face paled, he kept on hearing these strange whispers, making him feel alone…isolated.

_Even your bit beast has left you… _

Kai narrowed his eyes, concentrating on Tyson and the space around him. There, he saw it. It took him a while but there it was. Black Dragoon, coiling around Tyson. Its claws were around the teen and black orbs had appeared, glowing dangerously. He looked back at Dragoon. It wasn't roaring at its master, but its nemesis. Black Dragoon was feeding Tyson with its darkness, weakening his and Dragoon's power.

Alexei grinned as he saw his sneaky tactic was working. He cried out a final attack. "MALICE STORM!" It was as if time had slowed down as Tyson's brown eyes widened as he saw Dragoon twist and turn, disappear back into the blade that was now flying his way. It spun towards him; Tyson had held his breath as it past his ear, falling onto the surface with a faint clattering sound. There was silence in the stadium; all couldn't believe what they had just seen. They had seen the immediate change in his expression, the stiffness in his stance. And then, to them, the near impossible, he had lost. He lost the match, but they did not know that was all he lost…he had just lost his bit beast. He heard a final roar. Tyson heard it faintly, the last cry of his bit beast.

_/Don't despair Master, I will get out as will all the others…/ _

A win, a tie, a loss, this game was no longer a game, but survival for the most powerful bit beast, another war involving good vs. evil. But with the horrible losses happening, first Bryan, then Tala and now Tyson, would good still triumph? Will they have the power to defeat the copies, their fears, their rivals? These thoughts ran through each bladers mind as they felt the dark aura of the Raiders clash with the Bladebreakers aura of good.

Klara stepped towards the arena. There was no surprise as Lynx came forward. Her crimson eyes burning with a sense of determination that seemed to give hope to the others.

"3 2 1 LET IT RIP!"

"GO FEARMALA!"

"GO TSUKIYOMI!"

Both blades circled around each other, hitting their opponent from all sides. Klara made a striking gesture, creating a large blade of energy surge towards Lynx. Lynx jumped to the side, narrowly missing the blow. She cried out as Tsukiyomi came out of the beyblade, the gold spinning ring was raised before slicing through Fearmala, sending Klara's beyblade backwards. Klara staggered backwards, she growled as Fearmala dashed towards Tsukiyomi, a shadow, its arms were like lances as it attacked Tsukiyomi. Both blades created high electric sparks, making their mistress' shield their eyes.

Lynx jumped as she made a slice in the air, Tsukiyomi, copying the move threw the golden ring towards the shadow, slicing it in half. Klara growled once more as she cried out. "GO FEARMALA!" Suddenly, the stadium went pitch black.

Lynx felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle as she stood still, silent, listening. She felt as if icy cold water had been thrown at her. She felt goose bumps on her arms as images flashed through her mind and a raspy voice whispered in her ears.

_It's going to happen again…can't you see you'll fall by the hands of me! _

_…The fangs of the venomous snake dug into her leg… _

_…Her parents, lying on the floor gasping for air… _

_…The poison, running through their veins, reaching their hearts… _

_… Infecting their blood, their heart with its deadly venom… _

_…The last time she looked into their eyes before they became blank and lifeless… _

Lynx tried to shake off the fear that was creeping up on her. She knew it was Klara's doing; trying to drown her in a pool of fear. Lynx then heard something that made her frown; a low grumbling from under her. Suddenly the ground beneath her rose rapidly, sending Lynx falling to her knees. As she got up, the lights turned on. Klara sneered, her blue eyes glinting with danger as she grinned towards Lynx.

Lynx got up; she looked down at Klara, her eyes narrowed as she cried out. "Hell's light!" Platforms of bright white light illuminated the arena, freezing Fearmala. As the beams shot up, Fearmala was flung into the air. To Lynx's dislike, Klara kept the sadistic grin on her face as she jumped up, black leathery wings appeared on her back as made a pushing movement towards Lynx, sending a force of air towards the pinkette, pushing her back. Lynx winced in pain as she was flung back.

Klara smirked and taunted. "What's wrong Lynx? Can't handle my power? You getting afraid?"

Fearmala dug deeper into the pinkette's mind. It grinned, finding the perfect memory to create more fear.

_Are you sure that Kai trusts you? _

_Why didn't he believe you Lynx? _

_Choose your side of the story over the Black Raider's? _

_…The key that she thought would give her the freedom she sought after… _

_…Running into the arms of the Raider… _

_…The supposed kiss that started it all… _

_…The anger in the bluenette's eyes as he looked at the pinkette… _

_…The harsh, cold words spoken by the one she loved most… _

_…Leaving her alone to suffer the consequences… _

Lynx growled as she took a step forward, fighting the windy force pushing against her. She had her fists clenched at the memory of the set up. But what amazed her was that somehow, they had shaken her to the bone. Even though she had known it was all part of Klara's plan, she was still scared. That's what she hated the most.

Again, Klara made a gesture. This time the wind had twisted and turned, wrapping around Lynx's feet and flinging her into a stone pillar. "ROSE WHIP!" Klara cried out as thorny vines began to wrap around Lynx, constricting her and attaching her to the pillar. From below, a black form began to circle around her, its cylindrical body moving faster and faster as it became more distinguishable.

A snake. Twice as big as the one in a previous battle. It wrapped itself around Lynx, stopping just as it was head height to her. It bared its fangs, dripping with intoxicating acidic venom. A drip of it fell to the ground. It made a sizzling sound and began to bubble, burning a hole through the rocky surface.

Lynx stared directly at the black orbs of the snake. They were like pools of black oil, glistening, thick and dark. They mirrored the hatred of its mistress, the thirst for beating Lynx, destroy her. She felt more snakes entwine themselves on her legs. Lynx couldn't help but look at their fangs, the deadly liquid seeping out of their fangs. She then looked back at the gargantuan snake which began to hiss dangerously.

She then saw Kai through the eyes of the snake. He had stood up. His eyes locked onto her. Just a look from him made her feel so much more secure, so much stronger. It was then that she accepted it, she had fears, but this was time to face them, she'd get through anything Klara had planned to throw at her. This was for her friends…for Kai. She looked at the golden locket that hung on her neck. A warm smile suddenly appeared on her face. Her beyblade glowed brighter.

Fearmala then entered the mind of its mistress; a hint of surprise in its rough voice was clearly heard as it spoke.

/Mistress, something is wrong/ It said, alarmed.

The smile on Klara's face disappeared.

/WHAT?! She's not afraid?!/

Lynx grinned at the shocked expression on Klara's face. She cried out. "I've found your bit beast's weakness…" she said as she felt the snake's grip loosen as it began to flail its body, hissing as it's scaly body began to disappear and turn into smoke. "It's powered by fear, without it, it's weak." She finished as she looked over at the moon goddess which had jumped to the air and dove towards Fearmala's snake form. The golden ring glinted dangerously as it sliced through it. There was an ear shattering screech as the snake writhed and gradually disappeared. Klara gasped as she was pushed back by the force directed at her blade. "NO!" She cried out. She saw her blade on its side. There was a loud crack and then it split in half. Klara couldn't believe it. She was sure that with the power of fear she'd win.

Lynx caught her blade as it flew out of the dish towards her. The viewers were cheering as another win was added to the blade breakers.

Wins: 2

Losses: 1

Ties: 1

It was all up to Kai.

There was silence as the two holders of the legendary phoenix met in the arena. Eyes blazing with hate for the opposing blader.

3 2 1 LET IT RIP!

Tala bolted past the crowds, pushing his way towards the front, trying to get a better look. He saw the blades collide, creating an explosion composed of dust and rocks towards the bladers. He cried out. "C'MON KAI KICK HIS ASS!"

Kai's beyblade sped towards Mark's, leaving a trail of fire behind it. It hit its adversary, sending it back near its master's feet. Mark growled as he cried a counterattack, sending a rush of black flames hurtling towards Kai in a fierce ball of fire. Kai smirked as he made a gesture, making the fireball slice in half, going around his body. He felt the darkness that he knew too well radiating from the flames. As they surrounded him, he felt Black Dranzer trying to lure him, entice him to its almighty power. He narrowed his eyes and growled. "It'll take a lot more than that!" he punched forward, sending Dranzer towards its dark counterpart, diminishing the flames that had surrounded him.

"You're a lot stronger than I thought Hiwatari," said Mark as he made a simple gesture. Black Dranzer retreated to his master. Mark smirked.

"Let's see if you like this!" He cried out, while doing so, black light exploded beneath him. It twisted itself with each other. Black Dranzer had emerged from its abode. It screeched as it dove towards Kai. Kai called his bit beast out. Legendary fire burst from his blade as Dranzer flew out, sending a wave of heat through the stadium. It made contact with Black Dranzer. Each had its claws out, aiming towards its adversary. Black and red feathers fell to the ground as the phoenixes began to tear at each other.

Kai made sharp gestures towards Mark, making Dranzer send a fury of attacks towards Black Dranzer. Dranzer stretched its wings out then beat them once, sending a charge of fire towards Black Dranzer. The black blade dodged the attack, making the charges hit two pillars which exploded, sending its shattered pieces towards Mark. Mark growled as his eyes flashed red. Kai had stopped for a moment, seeing the flicker in Mark's eyes. He suddenly dove to the side and did a roll, avoiding a shadow dagger aimed for him.

Mark cried out. "ATTACK BLACK DRANZER! SHOW THEM WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THEY MESS WITH THE BLACK PHOENIX!"

Dark light **(A/N: …sort of contradictory don't you think?) **burst from the beyblade hitting both Kai and Dranzer, sending them backwards. Kai growled as he lowered his arms. Blood oozed from the talon marks on his arm, droplets fell to the floor as Kai ran forward and jumped. Dranzer had dove towards Mark and Black Dranzer. Fiery wings appeared on Kai's back as he was in mid air. A flame appeared in his hands as he made a slicing gesture towards his opponent, making a wedge of fire dash towards Black Dranzer and Mark.

Mark staggered back. Black Dranzer entered his mind.

/We're losing/

/I know that okay?!/

/Useless master I'll win this myself!!/

Black Dranzer turned and flew through Mark. Mark had gasped as his eyes turned blood red. His head shot up and he smiled sadistically. "Now, time for the real fun to begin."

Dark shadows appeared from around them. They began to twist and turn and morph growing larger and getting closer. It consumed the two. Lynx had stood up, her eyes wide as she lost view of Kai and Mark. The screens surrounding them were pure black. Nothing could be seen.

* * *

Kai stood up and blinked. Where was he? He looked at his surroundings and saw nothing. It was completely dark. Dranzer then appeared, giving Kai a source of light. Platforms of white light suddenly appeared in front of him. Mark was standing meters in front of him. His hands were out, gesturing to the surroundings. "This Hiwatari…Is my world." He said, in a voice no longer his. More shadows appeared behind him. They dove straight through Kai, forcing him back. An invisible force then restraint him, wrapping around his arms and legs. 

Mark walked towards him, hands in that Mr Burns evil sort of way. "Now, let's play a game." He raised his arm and then brought it down swiftly. Bit beasts off all sorts of elements and figures appeared behind Mark.

Mark smirked. "Can the great Kai Hiwatari go against all these bit beasts?"

Kai growled as he felt the invisible restraints loosen. As he massaged his arm, a shard of ice made its way towards him. He rolled to the side, the shard just hitting his left arm. Mark smirked as he made a slicing movement towards Kai crying out. "Toda La Fuerza!"

A bolt of lightning shot towards Kai. Dranzer screeched, trying to lend her master power to fight back, but a black phoenix blocked her way. Kai jumped backwards, his toes barely touched the ground before he had to move again. He was being driven back when he heard an eerie sound. The bluenette turned around.

* * *

The screens turned back on. Kai had a few scratches on his face from near misses by the elemental attacks. More flew his way as he again barely missed them. His fan girls began to cry, shouting his name; hoping that their beloved Kai would win and be safe. Lynx had stood up; her heart skipped a beat as Kai barely missed a dagger of black light. Her eyes widened as she clutched the locket tightly.

* * *

Kai staggered back as another wave of attacks were lashed at him. Dranzer tried to protect her master, but was blocked by Black Dranzer. He winced in pain as he looked up, only to see a ball of combined elemental attacks going his way.

* * *

"KAI!" Lynx shouted as she saw the powerful attack near the bluenette. Suddenly, her locket glowed gold, a small flicker of a flame appeared and then it shot towards the black dome, piercing into it.

* * *

Black Dranzer screeched as the beam of light shot through it, momentarily immobilizing it. The light kept moving at its fast speed. Then, it turned into a golden shield, blocking the lethal attack. He frowned for a moment, not knowing where the gold shield came from. Mark looked a little surprised when the golden shield appeared. His eyes suddenly narrowed as he realized it was Tsukiyomi's doing.

Dranzer had managed to get to her master. Kai smirked as he put his hand out in front of him. A bright red fireball appeared in his hands. He jumped, dodging the land based attacks that Mark had thrown at him. With Tsukiyomi's golden ring he launched a fire/light attack at the Pegasus'. They shattered like glass as their spirits rose.

The ancient flame of the red phoenix blazed brightly in his hands. He attacked Mark ferociously. Mark threw a ball of shadow at Kai, who easily dodged it. He growled as black wings erupted from his back as he flew to the air. Kai smirked as red phoenix wings appeared on his back as he too soared to the air. It was now a fight in flight; Black Dranzer vs. Red Dranzer; the battle for supremacy.

* * *

Two white lights broke through the black dome. They began to circle the stadium. Then they found the twins and flew towards them. There was a mystical sounding clash as Julia and Raul gasped. Their Pegasus' were back in their bit chips.

* * *

Lynx frowned for a moment; she looked at her beyblade and then the locket. Both of them were glowing a bright gold colour.

/Tsukiyomi what's going on/ She asked.

/I'm giving some of my power to Master Kai/ Tsuki answered.

/What? H-How? How'd you get in/ Lynx exclaimed, alarmed and surprised.

/The locket Mistress, it is, how can I put this…Like a connection between you and Kai. / said Tsukiyomi calmly.

/Huh? So you mean, since it's like a connection, I can get you to transfer your power to him/ Lynx said.

/Exactly/ cried out Tsukiyomi.

/Thanks Tsuki…/ Lynx muttered as she continued to watch Kai fight the bit beasts.

/No problem Mistress, it's one of my duties to keep you happy, wouldn't like to see the one you love hurt/ Tsukiyomi said, slightly teasing her mistress.

Tsukiyomi said it in such a teasing way that it surprised Lynx. She retorted. /I think you're spending too much time with Dranzer. Kai told me that she likes to tease him/

Tsukiyomi laughed as she answered. /Probably, but hey, since you two are getting to know each other so well, I might as well make conversation with the legendary red phoenix./

* * *

Kai panted as the final bit beasts shattered and started to rise out of the dome, returning to their mistresses and masters. Tala looked at his beyblade. The wolf spirit still hadn't returned. He looked up at the screen.

* * *

Kai heard a growl as he was pinned to the ground by a white wolf. It seemed to be the most powerful out of the others, being able to take form and attack without Mark calling out attacks.

It snapped at Kai, its claws digging into his flesh. Kai growled as fire burst from his hands, exploding onto the white wolf. Wolborg whimpered as it was flung back. It then bared it fangs, growling at the bluenette. It pounced once more. Kai made a ball of fire and light appear in each of his palms. They shot towards Wolborg. The wolf froze in mid-air. It then shattered, the sound echoed all around the dome.

* * *

Tala's eyes widened as his blade glowed. Wolborg was once again, back in his hands. He grinned as he hugged the person next to him. The girl he hugged froze. She was being hugged by a blader. Not just anyone. No, this was Tala Ivanov; one of the hottest and famous Russian beybladers around. She squealed with delight as she looked at her friends. Jealousy written all over her face. Tala let go of the embrace and looked back at the screen. "C'mon Kai…" he muttered.

* * *

Black balls of shadow began to circle Mark. His eyes were blood red; a cold sadistic smirk was plastered on his face. "Only one of us will win Hiwatari…one of us will come out of here a winner and that's me!"

He cried out as the black balls shot towards Kai. He rolled out of the way creating an arc of fire that pierced through Mark's defenses. They were barely blocked by the wings that had appeared on Mark's back. As they retracted, Mark grinned. "Is that all you've got?" He made another gesture. Suddenly dark energy burst from the ground, it barely missed Kai leaving a tiny scorch mark on his right sleeve.

A ball of black fire exploded his way. Using Tsukiyomi's golden ring he sliced at it, cutting it in half. There was another force, hitting his back. Kai staggered for a moment before counter attacking. A beam of fire and light shot towards Mark, hitting him square on the chest. Mark stepped back a bit, he was a little shocked to have taken the hit. Kai continued with sequences of fiery attacks and used Tsukiyomi's light power to defend and pierce through the shadows.

Kai paused, panting hard. Mark suddenly smirked; the gleam never left his eyes as he said. "My turn." In a flash he was in front of Kai, his fist consumed in shadow as he punched him, causing him to stumble backwards. Mark rocketed forwards, punching Kai's stomach with blinding speed. Swiping at him, Mark leapt towards Kai, a shadow arch forming and slamming into Kai. He flew back, landing on the ground with a loud thud.

Kai slowly got up, only to be hit by a dagger of shadow. He winced in pain again as he was sent to his knees. Mark was in front of him. He made a small black disc in the air. It began to have a ripple in the center. It glowed black as Mark smirked. "When you're gone, she's mine." He said in a harsh victorious voice.

There was an image of Lynx, her eyes were wide, she was clutching onto her locket tightly. It seemed as if this was what Kai needed to regain strength. He growled as he made a gesture, pushing Mark backwards with a strong light force.

Kai threw the golden ring towards Mark. It made am ominous whistling sound as it sliced through the air towards Mark. He smirked as he made a slice at the ring. The ring split into eight pieces, making a shattering sound. Mark smirked as the pieces flew in opposing directions. His smirk faltered as he saw the triumphant grin on Kai's face. Kai darted towards him, picking one of the ring shards and slicing Mark with it. With the opposing shard he sliced him again. Eight times this was done. The eight shards of the ring had pierced Mark. They suddenly formed a ring and tightened around him. Kai flew up, higher this time.

Dranzer had appeared behind him. Trails of flame created a star-like shape around Kai as smaller flames erupted from his wings, jettisoning out. You could see the fire in his eyes as he made a smooth gesture, a ribbon of fire following. As he raised his arm up, the ribbons of fire circled around him as they met at the point above his raised index finger. The blaze grew bigger and glowed brighter, creating a large meteoric sphere above him. It was a dangerous red, having swirls of magma moving slowly. The intense heat was felt by Mark as he gasped. Unable to move he had to witness the end. The final attack. He knew right then and now that he had lost.

Kai cried out his final attack, unleashing the dangerous ball of fiery energy towards Mark. "GO DRANZER FINAL ATTACK!" It hurtled towards Mark.

* * *

Huge cracks appeared in the shadow dome. They made a deafening sound as all of a sudden it exploded. People shielded their eyes from the shrapnel that they thought was coming their way. It never hit. Just as it was about to hit them, it disappeared. The Raiders gasped as their beyblades exploded in their hands, the spirits of the stolen bit beast returning to their masters and mistresses.

In the dish was Black Dranzer, fragments of the once supreme bit beast scattered around the arena. Mark fell to his knees. He had fainted from exhaustion. A black phoenix rose from his unconscious form, spreading its black wings and taking flight. Kai turned around, catching Dranzer in his left palm.

Suddenly, he fell to the ground. Something pink was clinging onto him. Lynx looked up at him. "I'm so glad you're okay!" She said, relieved. Kai gave her a small smile. The trophy was presented to them and Kai had the honour of lifting it up for all to see.

Lynx grinned as she and the other bladers put a hand on the trophy. Completely free from the Raiders, winning a championship, having someone there that cares for you, Tsukiyomi…she had everything she wanted.

Defeat was the only thing on the minds of the Raiders as they saw Kai, the 'hero' raising the trophy triumphantly. They couldn't believe it, they lost with the all powerful dark bit beasts. Boris was furious. Again they lost their chance for the moon goddess bit beast!

Voltaire growled as he exposed the gun hidden in his jacket. He pointed it directly at the pinkette. "If I can't have the power of the moon goddess, no one will." He shut off the safety as he continued. "Time to finish what I started years ago. Destroy the last of the Petrovski's once and for all."

Lynx had frozen. He…he killed them. She thought. Her hands curled into fists, she saw red. The only thing running though his mind was that HE killed them. "You…you killed my parents!" She cried out. Her eyes blazing with anger, Tsukiyomi's spirit right behind her. The eyes of the moon goddess no longer a dazzling blue but a bloody red.

Kai had run towards her, his aim to protect her from a bullet that he knew would come. Voltaire had a moment's hesitation before he pulled the trigger. A loud bang echoed in the stadium as the bullet exploded from the gun, making its way towards Lynx.

BANG!

The bullet zoomed towards Lynx. Suddenly it sliced in half, splitting so that it missed Lynx and hit the few pillars left on the arena. She had dived at Voltaire but was stopped by Tala who had managed to bolt towards her and stop her. "Let me go!" She cried out, frustrated. Tala and the other bladers, with trouble got Lynx out of the stadium.

Kai growled at Voltaire, then without warning he punched him on the right side of his face, sending the baboon to the ground. Voltaire moved his jaw back into place. "Why the hell did you do that?!" He growled at the younger Hiwatari.

Kai simply answered. "You killed her parents. That's why."

* * *

Kai walked into the room where Lynx was. The others were outside. Lynx was sitting on the edge of the bed, her palms covering her face as her tears fell through, making tiny water stains on the carpet. Kai sat next to her and pulled her close. Lynx leant on Kai, allowing the tears to run freely down her cheeks. She sniffled as she saw the tiny marks on Kai's hand. She asked. "What happened to your hand?"

Kai answered. "I punched Voltaire."

Lynx said. "Well, why do you get to punch him and I don't?"

He answered again. "Because those hands are way too valuable." He continued. "To get them scratched would be a crime. Especially if it has to do with my grandfather."

Lynx couldn't help but smile. Kai knew exactly how to make her feel better. She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tight. She said softly. "Thanks Kai…you always make me feel better." Kai smiled as he pulled her closer. "I always do don't I?" he said, a cheeky look on his face. Lynx laughed as she nodded, hugging him again.

Kai kissed her forehead and asked. "Now, what do you say we get out of here?" Lynx nodded in agreement as the two of them stood up and grabbed the suitcases near the door. As Kai opened the door, Tala toppled over. He had the end of the stethoscope on the door, trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. He jumped up and brushed himself off. "So where're you going?"

Kai shook his head as the two of them passed by Tala. Tala, seeing the suitcases gave them a shocked look. "You're going somewhere without me?!" But his words were ignored as Kai continued to walk away. Tala cried out. "WAIT! I WANNA COME TOO!!"

End

**

* * *

Lettuce: Keep your eyes open for the prologue, which will be in the next chapter. The WHAT HAPPENED TO….. Will be in the next chapter with the prologue. You'll find out what happened to Mark (Hehehe) Voltaire and company (Hehehe) and a whole lot more. Please read and review!! Oh and I think that the Hospital Random deserves an award. –gives award to hospital random- Congratulations on living through that! **

**Disclaimer: Read and review people, it took her forever to write Kai's and Lynx's battle, seriously, you should have seen her. Oh and next chapter, again, I'll say it. IT IS THE PROLOGUE AND THE WHAT HAPPENED TO'S!! **


	30. Prologue

**You aren't dreaming. It's really an update!!**

Lettuce: -dodging bricks- WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU PEOPLE BRICKS?! GAH!! –ducks, brick breaks into smithereens behind her- EEK!! GEEZ I UPDATED DIDN'T I?! NO NEED TO KILL ME!!

Pudding (the disclaimer): Well, what do you expect? You haven't touched this story in months!

Lettuce: Oh, I'm very sorry, there I said it! Now can you stop throwing the bricks? Why couldn't they be tomatoes, sheesh.

Pudding: --' –mutters- you sound as if you hadn't updated for only a few days or weeks. Not months…

Lettuce: Well, I do have a life to live you know? Plus, stuff's been going on in our salad group and exam block and all. Gosh!

Pudding: Whatever.

Lettuce: Thanks for all the support my loyal reviewers. It was appreciated a lot. . Here's the anonymous review replies.

**Sasukechica**: Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, man, when are you going to go and get yourself a fanfiction username? I really wanna chat to you. You've been a great and, hehehe emotional reviewer. Yeah, LettuceNPudding….two foods that shouldn't be mixed. Hahaha. You're a fantastic reviewer and I hope to chat with you once you get a username, that is…if you do get one.

**Akki**: My banana friend! Hey there! Man, you've been pretty awesome too! A great reviewer! . Thanks for reading my stories and being so enthusiastic about my story .

**Al**: Al! Dude I updated! After all that poking and jabbing and nagging and threatening to break my legs I updated I did! And I didn't split the chapters up . I feel special. Yes I did give the Hospital Random an award. Hehehe I love that guy. GO HOSPITAL RANDOM! So yeah, thanks for helping me so much in this fanfiction, and the other one too. Man, I was screwed when I was writing the last chapter. That is until I got help from the almighty thesaurus/editor! Lol. Hehehe. Thanks for the prologue hel-

Pudding: -butts in- YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS?! WHAT?! YOU TOLD HER AND DIDN'T TELL ME!!!?!? GAH!!

Lettuce: Hehehe on with the story. Hope you guys enjoy!

Pudding: Now, Lettuce…she was pretty lost on how to put this stuff in…. originally, this was going to be short but, Lettuce felt she needed to give you something worth your while because of the super late update. Here's the 'what happened to's…'

* * *

The Raiders formed an orderly line. Their hands cuffed and chained to each other. As they sat down in front of the long white empty desk, they exchanged glances. Voltaire's little outburst meant one thing. They were so screwed.

The sound of footsteps gradually became louder. The raiders looked up towards the table. Voltaire wondered. Would this be an interrogator who he could bribe or not? His hopes immediately died as he saw him. The tall red head, his icy blue eyes glinting dangerously as he grinned at them. "Hi guys!" He said in a voice that immediately made the Raiders think. Get us to our cell. NOW! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD NOT HIM! NOT TALA IVANOV! ANYONE BUT HIM!

Tala grinned as he made his way towards the chair. It was some form of a skip. Clearly, he had something planned. He sat down and clasped his hands together, grinning at them as his feet tapped the floor. "So, how you doing?" he asked, as if it were some friendly chit-chat rather than an interrogation.

They stared at him in silence. They didn't like the look on his face. They never liked the look on his face; always so evil, calculating, mischievous. Just the mere presence of the boy made them feel uneasy.

Tala grinned. "You guys better fess everything up."

There was silence. Then more silence. They didn't look like they'd give into Tala's demand. Tala sighed. "I really didn't want to come to this, but you've given me no choice but to do so…" Now, normally, interrogators play the whole good cop bad cop thing. But since Tala was on his own, he had his own plans. "One moment."

Tala stood up and left the room. Suddenly, Igor pleaded. "Master Voltaire, Master Boris, please, can we PLEASE tell them. PLEASE!!" He looked a bit…terrified. Just a bit. **(But who wouldn't be if they were on the black-list of a prankster) **Voltaire stayed strong, shaking his head. He didn't want to go to jail again.

Tala came back, wheeling something on a rolling table towards them. Their faces paled. Three subwoofers, a stereo were on the table and a pink CD was in his hand. He grinned at them. "I borrowed this from Hilary."

The Black Raider's immediate thought: Shit.

Tala grinned as he put the CD inside the stereo. As the music started, he grinned and walked over to his place.

_I come home in the morning light,  
My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"  
Oh, mother, dear,  
We're not the fortunate ones,  
And girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh, girls,  
Just wanna have fun. _

The phone rings in the middle of the night,  
My father yells "What you gonna do with your life?"  
Oh, daddy, dear,  
You know you're still number one,  
But girls,  
They wanna have fu-un,  
Oh, girls, just wanna have  
That's all they really want...  
Some fun...

When the working day is done,  
Oh, girls,  
They wanna have fu-un,  
Oh, girls,  
Just wanna have fun...

Girls,  
They want,  
Wanna have fun.  
Girls,  
Wanna have

Some boys take a beautiful girl,  
And hide her away from the rest of the world.  
I wanna be the one to walk in the sun.  
Oh, girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh, girls,  
Just wanna have  
That's all they really want...  
Some fun...

When the working day is done,  
Oh, girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh, girls,  
Just wanna have fun...

Girls,  
They want,  
Wanna have fun.  
Girls,  
Wanna have.

They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
They just wanna,  
(Oh...)  
They just wanna...  
(Girls just wanna have fun...)  
Oh...

Girls just wanna have fu-un...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
(Oh...)  
They just wanna...  
(They just wanna have fun...)  
Girls just wanna have fu-un...

When the workin',  
When the working day is done.  
Oh, when the working day is done,  
Oh, girls...  
Girls,  
Just wanna have fu-un...

They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna have fun...

Girls just wanna have fu-un..  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
(Have fun..)

They just wanna,  
(Girls wanna have fun)  
They just wanna...  
Oh, girls...  
(Wanna have fun...)  
Girls just wanna have fu-un.

When the workin',  
When the working day is done.  
Oh, when the working day is done,  
Oh, girls,  
Girls just wanna have fu-un.

They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
(Oh,girls...)  
They just wanna,  
(Have fun...)  
Oh,girls..  
Girls just wanna have fu-un

They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
When the working day is done...

Now, what really got to the Raiders was the fact that Tala didn't seem to mind the music. There he was, sitting on his chair, head slightly nodding; eyes closed as he clicked his fingers and tapped one foot to the beat of the vocal styles of Cindy Lauper. He was enjoying this?! What happened to the mind of this once cybernetic blader?!

To their horror, something happened.

_Gi-gi-gi-gi-girls just w-w-w-wanna have fu-un..  
They just w-w-w-anna,  
They just w-w-w-anna...  
They-ey-ey-ey just wanna,  
They ju-ju-ju-just wanna..._

It went on repeat..Playing the lyrics over and over again, freezing and stopping at moments and repeating the words until they were sung. The little threat of sanity which each Raider possessed immediately diminished. Tala could see the right eye of Boris twitch. His hands were slightly shaking. Tala could see it. The baboon was GOING TO EXPLODE!!!

You could see the priceless expression on Boris' face. He no longer had the powerful, stoic expression he usually had. It was replaced by an insane look...slightly rabid. "ALRIGHT FOR THE LOVE OF GOD TURN THAT GODDAMN MUSIC OF I'VE HAD ENOUGH!! I'VE BEEN SPIKED WITH MAGIC MUSHROOMS, NEARLY RUN OVER BY A CAR WHILE DUCT TAPED TO A MATTRESS! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I'M DONE, IT'S OVER!!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD ALMIGHTY TURN THAT DAMN MUSIC OF!!!"

The purple haired baboon looked like he was going to snap. Tala stood up, as if talking to someone with an IQ just above room temperature, he said slowly. "Come on B-Dawg…come with me…now you know how to walk…one foot after the other…that's it…over here…into this room…No music whatsoever…"

Tala grinned as he heard the small voice of Voltaire ask pitifully. "…what about me?"

Boris ignored the B-Dawg part of what Tala was saying as he followed Tala, just wanting one thing. To get away from the evil Cindy Lauper music. But there was a sinking feeling as he walked through the corridor with the redhead. Maybe it was because of his lack of sanity but when he saw Tala he saw horns… on his head. Was he seeing things? Had he snapped? After so much mental torture, did he have enough to break all the walls which protected the mind of the old and feeble man?

Tala entered the room and sat down behind a desk. Boris sat in front of him. A flickering lamp lay on the left of the table. Tala blinked, interested in the light. He poked it, making it flicker on and off, faster than before. Again, Boris' eye began to twitch. It was very distinct. The twitching of such a purple eyebrow, anyone could see the twitch. The thick purple eyebrow would move quickly making it a very amusing sight. Tala could see, he was cracking under pressure. Tala blinked. Boris blinked. Tala grinned. Boris frowned. He didn't like that grin. He knew it, the boy was toying with him; messing with his mind…yet again. He could picture a little Tala in his brain, a pickaxe in hand, a can of spray paint on the other. He was spraying a tag. 'Tala waz 'ere'

Tala was about to poke the lamp again when a tall man entered the room. He was about to introduce himself when he suddenly felt a huge weight tackle him to the ground. Boris had grabbed him by his shirt and started to shake him, a psychotic look on his face.

"GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!!! STOP THAT DEMONIC CHILD FROM ENTERING MY MIND! HE WON'T STOP! HE WON'T STOP GODDAMMIT!!" He yelled as he pointed to Tala. He continued. "THIS DEVIL CHILD WON'T STOP!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD JUST MAKE HIM GO AWAY!! MAKE HIM KEEP AWAY FROM ME! I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING IF YOU JUST GET ME A RESTRAINING ORDER!!! RESTRAINING ORDER!!!" He paused to take a breath and went on and he jabbed his finger at the redhead's direction. "THAT BOY HAS HORNS I TELL YOU! CAN'T YOU SEE? HORNS!! HE HAS HORNS FOR GODSAKE!! YOU CAN'T TELL ME THAT YOU STAND THERE WITHOUT SEEING HORNS!!!"

The inspector raised his brow as he looked over at Tala, who had an innocent expression on his face. "You're pretty good for a rookie. I'll get the confession, you can go now, you were a lot of help."

Tala walked over to the man. "I need to ask you something. I have to do something it's really important." He whispered something in his ear, something that struck fear in the baboon's heart. That was, if he actually had one. The inspector nodded as Tala grinned. He walked out of the room, humming a merry tune. Something was up, Boris didn't like it.

* * *

A few hours later, the inspector walked into the room with the other Raiders in it. Each one had a slightly nervous look on their face. He told them their Miranda rights as he led them away. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense."

The group was walking towards the van when suddenly they saw Tala rush towards them. He grinned. "Hi Mark! Guess what? I'm gonna drive you!" The raiders turned to their companion. Their poor, poor companion. Mark seemed to have gotten paler than he was before. The inspector saw Tala as a cheery, hyperactive helper to their law firm. With him, they got Boris and Voltaire. It wouldn't hurt to let him drive one criminal to jail.

Tala grabbed Mark's arm. "LET'S GO!!" He cried out. As Mark was being pulled, he could help but notice a …vengeful look in his icy blue eyes. Oh crap. He was going to die.

* * *

The officer turned the key, opening the metal doors to their new abode. He said. "Now, this guy, designed this room, especially from you. He said you'd like it."

Igor was the next to crack. "IT BURNS!!"

The room, was fluro pink and orange with bright green spots. Lava lamps surrounded the room. There was a clown in the corner, staring at them. He had sharp teeth. They didn't like the looks of this. The theme of the room, My Little Pony. **(My sister has a My Little Pony room, eugh…)** My Little Pony merchandise everywhere. The wall, the beds, the floor. Yes, the floor too. The Raiders stood in shock as they looked at the horror in front of them, in the background was Igor, screaming the same thing. "IT BURNS!! MY EYES!!"

* * *

With Mark…

Oh…shit. Mark looked around. Tala was behind him in the back of the panel van. He looked down at himself; he was wearing a bright red jumpsuit. It was quiet. Only the creaking of the window panes above him could be heard. The people around him were silent. Some were in their homes peering down at him. Some, on the side of the road, behind a rope. Wait a second…why were they roped off? He heard the roar of an engine. The back of the panel van was open, Tala was saluted, a malicious grin on his face as the car turned, leaving him alone on the street. The street road was long and winding, it looked as if it reached the horizon. He felt a low grumbling, like a small earthquake beneath his feet. All hopes that he still had diminished. It dawned to him that he was not at all safe. Something was coming closer. He heard the thundering sounds of heavy hooves hitting the ground. He turned around. His eyes widened as he saw a stampede of bulls in a mad dash, coming towards him. The sun's rays glinting dangerously on their horns. Bulls. He realized something. He was wearing red. Bulls were charging towards him. Bulls hate red. So he thought. He ran for it.

He caught a glimpse of something; a red and yellow flag. Spain. Crap. He knew where he was and what was going on. The famous…Running of the Bulls.

The worst thing that could have happened happened. Mark lost his footing, tripping over. He managed to turn. The last thing he saw was a big black bull, coming his way. Its eyes full of rage as it lowered its horns, aiming towards him. Then, it all went black.

* * *

Mark opened his eyes. Everything was blurry and his entire body felt as if it had been slammed with a hammer over and over again. His insides felt as if they were stuck in a blender on high. He gasped. Something was blocking the light; a red haired demon with a grin that sent a shiver down his spine. The demon swept from the room, his footsteps became lighter. Mark relaxed slightly, it was gone. But that calmness vanished as fast as it appeared. He was curious. What had that demon done?

"Hello,"

Mark practically jumped out of his skin as he looked over to the door. It was the hospital random. **(Couldn't resist people)** He sighed; he had thought the demon was back. He looked over at the hospital random. The guy seemed to be glaring at him. Mark was confused.

"Oh, I know all about you. He told me all about your trickery... Mark. " The hospital random said, still glaring at the now really confused teen.

A single thought ran through his mind. WHAT THE HELL?! Mark was scared. He didn't even know this guy! What the hell was going on! Oh, he was so confused. Suddenly, he realized something. Before the demon left, he had a smile on his face. IT WAS HIM!! He did it! That demon turned this complete random against him. Mark was already in intensive care, what more could happen if an enemy was created IN THE HOSPITAL!!!

Mark let out a defeated sigh as he slumped back into the bed, he was very aware that the hospital random's eyes were boring into his. He tried to figure out why his life turned this way. What did he do to deserve this? He looked at the chart beside him. Eight months. He had eight months to think this over.

* * *

Tala smiled as he got back into his car. His mission was complete. He made their lives a living hell and got his revenge for all they did. 'The Prankster' title was definitely earned throughout this tournament. Now, all that was left was, to find out where Kai and Lynx were. They left him. HIM! There, alone with no one to tease.

New Mission: Find the couple

**

* * *

**

**Prologue to Darkness Awakens… ( I tried to be descriptive ok?!) **

My vision was slightly blurry as I opened my eyes. As my focus became clear, I knew, I was no longer in the comfort of my bed. I was completely oblivious of my surroundings; gnarled trees seemed to be reaching out to me, dead and forlorn, creating a dead, cold ambience. As I slowly I got up and sat Indian style I felt the crisp cold air blow past, sending a chill down my spine. I tucked some of my candy pink flyaway hair behind my ear and stood up. I thought. Okay, time to investigate.

As my foot shifted, I heard the crackling of the dead leaves beneath me. Suddenly, I heard the snapping of a twig echoing around me. Primal instinct took over as I turned around, seeing shadows of those in my deepest fears. I ran for it. My surroundings were blurs as I ran faster than I ever believed I could.

Why must there always be a rock? My foot hit the rock, making me lose my balance. I tumbled forward. I winced in pain as I realized I must have sprained something. As I attempted to get up I heard a sickly sound that was slowly getting louder and louder from behind me. My heart was beating faster and faster, a million miles a minute. I could hear each thump of my heart louder and clearer at each passing moment.

I turned around; fear struck me as I saw the bodily masses of shadows; watching me. Slowly they began to join with each other. Their bodies like thick black oil twisting and turning, creating a being that rooted me to the spot. Black Dranzer. Its eyes glimmered with something…revenge. If phoenixes could smile, you would see the sadistic grin it had on its face.

Suddenly, I felt my legs sinking into the ground. Like quicksand it was slowly consuming me. Instinct took over me once more as I tried to get out of the hole, which was now growing bigger and getting darker. Frantically I began to try and break free and run, but it seemed like dozens of ice cold hands had a tight grip on my leg, pulling me into the dark abyss.

It came to a distinct halt as I felt the hands relax their grip, releasing me from their iron hold. I looked up, only to be face to face with the eerie apparition of the black phoenix. It's dark voice whispering. _"A phoenix always rises from the ashes…"_

It spread its black wings, creating a cool force that shook even the trees around me. It flew to the air; its eyes glinted with malice as it dove towards me, it flew right through me. I felt cold and dark inside as it passed through me.

The ground suddenly rumbled dangerously. I looked down. The ground exploded from beneath me, making me fall deeper, into the darkness…as she fell, she heard the final words of the black phoenix. "_You cannot escape me. Your mind, body will be my domain…"

* * *

_

**SEQUEL: DARKNESS AWAKENS**

Coming Soon...hopefully **(bahahaha reminds of the movies 'Happy Feet: In Cinemas this Boxing day.')

* * *

**

**Read and Review People! Love you guys! Thanks for all your support and everything. Cookies for all!! **

**And if I don't hear from you guys in a while... MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THOSE DECEMBER BABIES!!**

**Lotsaluv**

**Lettuce**


End file.
